


Good Love

by gorlkpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: ?kinda sorta, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bambam is soft, Begging, Beta Kim Yugyeom, Beta Mark Tuan, Bonding, College AU, Daddy Kink, Depression, Fluff, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Heats, Hyung Kink, I love angst, Jackson is an angel, Jaebum is bad at friend and relationships, Jinyoung is mom, M/M, Mark and Youngjae are besties, Markjae are friendship goals, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past Drug Addiction, Self-Lubrication, Slick Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, So yea, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, University AU, Yuyeom is lowkey a diva, and fluff, bc they’re in the city, but it really should be, but not really, guess what is a tag tho, ruts, slight angst, so get ready for both in heavy amounts, thats not a tag, there is some of that im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorlkpop/pseuds/gorlkpop
Summary: In Youngjae’s eyes, Jaebum was the perfect alpha- handsome, protective, grounded, and took care of his small pack very well. But too bad Jaebum doesn’t think he’s the perfect omega- or any omega, for that matteror, the one where jaebum thinks a mate will just be a distraction rather than a blessing{omfg the first few chapters are bad but endearing so please bare through them to get to the good stuff. i promise that it is so worth it.}{abrubtly ended. unfinished.}





	1. Prologue

Jaebum was absolutely perfect- according to Choi Youngjae, virgin-of-everything omega.

In his eyes, the alpha could do no wrong. He could say two plus two equals ninety six and Youngjae wouldn’t even blink an eye. But, unfortunately, Jaebum wouldn’t even care if Youngjae blinked or not.

  
According to _everyone else_ , alphas, betas, and omegas alike, Jaebum was oblivious to everyone around him that weren’t a part of his pack. There were only five of them in his pack (including himself), but to him, they made up his whole entire world. He rarely communicated with anyone who weren’t apart of his small family. If you wanted to find him, he’d either be in the arts department (the music class, more specifically) or with one of the omegas in his pack. Jaebum was protective and looked out for his pack like none other. Jaebum was the alpha that omegas dreamed of.

Youngjae was no exception.

But it remained a mystery to the world why Jaebum had yet to mate with anybody. He had two healthy, beautiful omegas in his pack (one who was fresh out of their first heat) and yet neither had been breed or sported any type of mark; although it was apparent the younger had been helped through his heat because he reeked of alpha scent that only a pup could miss.

And every time Jinyoung (the eldest omega in Jaebum’s pack and Youngjae’s former choir partner) would return to University, fresh from his heat, he, too would reek of alpha. Youngjae would try to compare it to the smell of Bambam’s alpha, but could never remember the scent for his life. If only he ever got close enough to Jaebum to actually get a good whiff of his scent, it would make his ~~heat~~ life go a lot smoother.

It was the first morning after the semester ended and Youngjae spent all night tossing and turning. He was supposed to be sleeping in this morning, but alas when his alarm went off at eight in the morning, he’d barely gotten a wink of sleep at that point.

He spent his night thinking about Jaebum once again- what if’s and whatnot. He knew it probably wasn’t good for his mental and emotional health to be so attached to Jaebum when he barely knew they guy; but dammit Jaebum was just such a perfect, _good_ alpha.

Soon after he shut his alarm, his roommate, best friend, and guardian angel, Mark Tuan bust through his door with a hyper puppy named Coco and a scowl on his face. As soon he saw Youngjae was, in fact, sitting up in bed, his scowl was replaced with a grin.

“Good Morning, Youngjae. Just came to make sure you weren’t covered in some random alphas jizz.” To the rest of the world, Mark was quiet, pointed, mature, and calm.

Youngjae would beg to differ.

  
“Thanks, hyung,” Youngjae groaned, but he couldn’t help the smile creeping on his face, “I know you would’ve kicked them out for me like the great guy you are.”

“Nope, I wouldn’t have. They would’ve been your problem. Anyways, get up and ready. Work today- oh, and you have to train the new guy today.”

  
Before Youngjae could respond, Mark was out his room and left Youngjae to his own devices. He stretched his neck and arms, got out of bed and started his usual morning routine. At least after giving his baby Coco some lovin, of course.

  
Although he was a lot more sluggish than usual, Youngjae barely managed to actually be ready on time. He and Mark walked to their shared car, and made their way to the dog cafe they worked at.

* * *

 

 

 To say Youngjae was visibly shook when he saw Jaebum in the staff room when he walked in would be a huge understatement. Youngjae was about ready to explode- with fear, excitement, or slick was the question.

  
“Uhm, Mark-hyung?” Youngjae stopped Mark in his tracks as they walked into the staff room. Mark looked at him with a quizzical expression, signaling him to continue.

  
“Is Jaebum the new employee?”

“Oh, yea. Sorry I forgot to tell you.”

  
Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please show this fic love bc im an insecure little bean


	2. Chapter One

> Youngjae had a hard time getting ready like normal.

  
He didn’t know how to act or where to go or what to do. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute. The omega felt like cursing out Mark, first of all. The beta knew how much Youngjae admired and swooned over the alpha, yet he had the audacity to completely leave out the fact that he’d have to spend the good first half of his day right next to him. Mark was an evil hyung and Youngjae would remember this forever.

  
"You’re Youngjae, right?“ From behind him. a smooth voice interrupted his internal rant. He turned around to see. _oh shit_ , Jaebum the Alpha. Youngjae looked at him with his mouth slightly open before quickly shutting it. He nodded his head with a goofy grin on his face. The man had only spoken three words to the boy and Youngjae could already feel his heart beating ten times the normal rate.

  
"Yes, that’s me.” Youngjae decided to act like he didn’t know who Jaebum was. They’ve only interacted once before, and that was when Youngjae was a freshman at their college.

  
"I’m Jaebum. Manager-noona said you’re supposed to be training me today…?“ Jaebum sounded unsure of himself- only because Youngjae had a slight far away look in his eyes. Jaebum swung his hand in front of his face to make sure he was okay.

  
Youngjae was far from okay.

  
The omega snapped out of his haze and nodded at the alpha. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I’ll be with you… I just have to, ah, get ready. You can, uh, just explore a little bit, you know… while I dress… not like actually dressing, just my apron and things, stuff, yea.”

  
Youngjae was pounding his head against the wall in his head when he finished the sentence. He could feel his cheeks heating up as soon as he realized how stupid he must’ve sounded. His first actual conversation with the alpha and he was already talking like a buffoon.

  
Jaebum just smiled, nodded, then walked away to who knows where. Youngjae turned back to his little locker and proceeded to actually bang his head against it- of course not as loud or hard as he did in his head.

  
"I’d recommend not using your flaming charisma to try and win the boy. Just from that one minute, your chances of getting alpha dick went down about nine hundred percent.“

  
Youngjae groaned at his hyung. Of course, Mark only let out a quiet version of his hyena like laugh, and rubbed Youngjae’s back, playfully. The younger omegas head was still against the locker, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. Youngjae couldn’t understand why out of all the other people and alpha’s that could’ve had this job and his heart, it had to be the distant Im Jaebum.

  
Youngjae wasn’t easily intimidated by alphas and didn’t crush or chase after them that often. His father and sister were both alphas and his mom a beta. His cousins were a good mix of the three castes, but he always stayed close to his alpha family; particularly his older cousin, Minho- who taught him his most important life lessons when it came to not being that omega. Minho was more like a brother than a cousin. Youngjae always looked forward to seeing him whenever; and every time it was time to go home, Youngjae would always leave with a new lesson learned, adding more to his mentality that he was _the_ best.  
He never grew up with the mentality that, as an omega, he needed to chase the alpha and birth his pups.

  
Hell, he never even had anyone help him through his heats- just his handy dandy toy.

  
But, when he walked into the large auditorium freshman year at his new private international school and saw Jaebum, the upper class men, on the stage welcoming him- suddenly all he wanted to do was chase the alpha wherever he went. But Youngjae was always too scared, too far away to do so. But, when the next year came and Jaebum added one of Youngjae’s mentoree’s (he helped assist the international students, hence they did go to an international school) into his pack; Youngjae felt his chances were only getting thinner and thinner, only making his fear that he would never ever even get close to the alpha more real. And _maybe_ he was a little ~~jealous~~ envious of the position Bambam got so easily that Youngjae would kill for.

  
"Hey,” Mark scolded. “Don’t take me seriously. Just be cool, yeah?”

  
"How am I supposed to be cool around the only alpha in the whole world I’ve ever lusted over?“ Youngjae pushed back and stared at Mark with his eyebrows raised. The beta only shrugged his shoulders.

  
"I don’t know. Offer to suck hi-”

  
"Mark-ssi! Can you help with the baked goods, please? Oh, and Youngjae-ssi, Jaebum will need to be trained as soon as possible. I know it’s been awhile, but you remember the essentials, right?“

Youngjae nodded at their manager with a tight grin.

  
Mark smirked at Youngjae, knowingly, then walked away with the manager, while tugging the back of his apron. Youngjae just stared as he walked out, in his own thoughts of nothingness. He sighed and finally opened his locker.  
He tugged his apron on, clocked in and went looking for Jaebum. Never in a million years did Youngjae think he would be doing _that_ \- and with a purpose.

  
Youngjae went out in the floor, greeted by only two medium sized dogs. He quickly bent down and pet them, still looking for Jaebum among his three other co-workers. They were all cleaning and taking care of the dogs, preparing for the day. He couldn’t find Jaebum, no matter how many times he surveyed the main floor. Sighing, he got up and went to the patio to search there. And sure enough, Jaebum was by himself, leaning oh so handsomely over the fence, people watching. Youngjae could only internally swoon at the alpha. God took extra care creating Jaebum.

  
Youngjae took his time approaching Jaebum, basking in the fact that _holy shit_ , he was about to spend a whole day with his dream alpha. The omega was shocking himself with his mindset; instead of sweating and his anxiety shooting through the roof, he felt… confident. He didn’t know why- usually just thinking about Jaebum had his hands getting clammy.

  
Jaebum was dressed in the uniform: a black shirt and slacks with his red apron already tied on. Usually, Youngjae thought the uniforms to be plain and boring. But Jaebum looked like he was a model for an international clothing brand. His resting smolder only added to his natural sexiness.

  
Life isn’t fair. _Why couldn’t Jaebum just fuck him already_?

  
"Jaebum-sunbae.” Youngjae cleared his throat and tapped the alphas broad shoulders. Jaebum jolted slightly in his place, obviously deep in thought. But even though Youngjae was basically a complete stranger, Jaebum still gave him a gentle smile like they were old friends; and Youngjae, being the wierdo he is, was taking this chance to finally get a good whiff of Jaebum’s scent.

His scent was a nice, refreshing, minty scent that opened your sinuses, but soft and not overwhelming. _Lovely_.

  
After a moment, in which Jaebum didn’t say anything, Youngjae took this as his queue to continue. “Uhm, we can start your training. Manager noona said you’ll just be taking care of the dogs for now.”

  
"Okay. I’ll follow you.“

  
Lord, his voice was like red velvet and Youngjae would never have enough.  
The omega nodded and lead Jaebum through a door in the back. It lead to a room that held all of the dogs kennels, beds, food bowls and toys that were to worn out and dirty for the general public to use. Not that the dogs used a bunch of toys on the main floor. Most of the toys they did use outside the room were just tennis balls- which were used outside in the front yard.

  
The room also had a door on the opposite wall from where Youngjae and Jaebum entered. The door had a dog door that led to the backyard. On the wall to their right was a big viewing window, giving a view inside of a grooming room.

  
"This is the dogs’ room,” Youngjae began as the two surveyed the room. “They stay here when the cafe is closed or when it’s time for them to be groomed. They can also come in here whenever they want, actually.”

  
Jaebum gave a slight nod and walked deeper into the room. He grazed the kennels along the wall with his fingertips and surveyed the room. Youngjae gazed at him, just breathing it in that damn Jaebum was right here in front of him. He started to imagine what it would be like if Jaebum took him right here, right now.

  
Was his heat coming or did Jaebum just have that effect on people?

  
"Where are all the dogs?“ Jaebum asked. Youngjae walked towards the back door and opened the curtains that covered the window. He waved Jaebum over.

  
"They’re let out first thing in the morning when manager noona arrives- well, not any more now that you’re here.”

  
"Has she always been the one to let them out?“

  
"No. The guy before quit because he moved away.” The two spent a moment looking at the dogs play outside. Of course, Youngjae was looking elsewhere; specifically, noting that Jaebum had two little moles on his eye lid. _How cute_.

  
In the next minutes, Youngjae had called in Yoyo, a beagle who was actually quite calm, and began showing Jaebum simple basics to caring for the dogs. He showed him how to cut their nails (slant the clippers slightly and leave a centimeter from the nubs), give light trims, and properly shampoo (and condition for the long haired dogs, but Yoyo was a beagle so no conditioning yet). Their conversation stayed professional for the most part, keeping on subject. They would throw in small talk here or there, which mostly consisted trying to find out more about the alpha without sounding too nosey. But, it felt like halfway through training, that Jaebum wasn’t really engaged in the conversation. Youngjae loved to talk and get to know people, but he was going out on a limb talking to this specific alpha. He didn’t want to come off annoying, so he opted to stop trying to make small talk. If Jaebum didn’t wanna talk, then neither did Youngjae.

  
The omega could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

  
“Alright,” Youngjae swept through Yoyo’s hair after Jaebum finished the last few snips of fur. “You did a good job, Jaebum-sunbae.”

  
Jaebum smiled up at Youngjae. “Thanks all to a great teacher.”

  
_Did Jaebum just flirt with him_?!

  
No. Jaebum would never. He hadn’t showed interest in Youngjae ever before- if anything, he showed disinterest. Jaebum wouldn’t get his hopes like that out of nowhere, would he? Youngjae shook his head at the thought. He was overthinking the situation.

  
Be cool, Youngjae.

  
"Or maybe it was just the great student being great.“ Yea, that was cool; _right_?

  
"Is there anything else I should learn before you leave?” The alpha asked.

  
Youngjae shook his head. “Nothing that you shouldn’t be able to figure out,” Youngjae suddenly remembered. “Besides where the staff board is. It has all your daily duties- it’s updated every day. I should probably show you where that is, I guess.”

  
Jaebum followed Youngjae as they walked back towards the staff room. Right next to the door, a big white board was on the wall, decorated with announcements and all eleven staff members responsibilities. “Your name isn’t up there yet- but it will be.” 

* * *

 

 

 The rest of Youngjae’s work day went by smoothly. He only saw Jaebum a couple times, whenever he would periodically go check on him in the back to make sure he was taking care of the dogs well ( _of course_ , not for his own curiosity).

  
When the omega and Mark where getting to ready to clock out, he noticed that Jaebum had already clocked out. He internally sighed; he kinda wanted to see the alpha one more time before he went home. But everything couldn’t go his way.

  
By the time Mark had driven them both home, after a quick stop at the grocery mart, it was only seven. It felt weird for both of them getting home so early. Usually, they’d have class all morning, go to work right after and make it home around, on a good day, nine o'clock. Now all they had to do was work all day. Youngjae wasn’t complaining at all, of course he had a temporary release from the stresses of school, but he felt out of place. His routine had been thoroughly disrupted, with addition of his biggest crush ever in the equation.

  
"We should go out.“ Mark spoke up as they sat in comfortable silence, watching some old drama. Youngjae was cuddled in his blankets on one side of the couch while Mark sat opposite, scrolling on his phone.

  
"Go out where? The club?” Youngjae scoffed. Mark wasn’t one for party scenes like that unless…

  
"Is your heat approaching or something?“

  
Mark whipped his head at the omega with an offended look on his face. Youngjae only looked at him with knowing eyebrows raised. After a quick, silent staring battle, Mark sighed in defeat. "That’s besides the point. It’s the first night of semester break.”

  
Youngjae rolled his eyes. Mark didn’t actively look for relationships at all- they just naturally happened. He hadn’t actually had sex with any of his past boyfriends or stayed with them long enough for his body to adapt to having a pseudo-heat. But, his last one lasted a whole seven months and he just so happened to be with an alpha. He experienced his first heat shortly after they broke up (not that it was that bad- he is a beta after all) and hadn’t been in a real relationship since. Only baiting an alpha with his light, but tempting scent of slick and having them on standby to help him during his “heat”. Then it was on to the next one until his next heat.

  
"Where did you have in mind?“ Youngjae entertained the idea. He hadn’t been out since his nineteenth birthday (which he barely remembers). Besides that, he’s mostly been a home body buried in school related activities.

  
"Jackson is having a party at his pack house.”

  
Youngjae froze. “You mean Jaebum’s?”

  
"No,“ Mark shook his head, scrolling on his phone. "His parents left him one but he joined Jaebum’s pack so he just uses it for whatever.”

  
"Oh.“

  
"Maybe if you got out more often and stopped tip-toeing around everything Jaebum related, you’d know that.”

  
Youngjae didn’t have a response for that. “I guess we can go.”

  
"Didn’t matter if you wanted to go or not. I would’ve gone anyways.“ Youngjae stuck his tongue out at his hyung. Mark reached across the couch and ruffled his hair, starting a light hit and poke fight between the two.

  
"I’m your dongsaeng. It’d be very irresponsible of you to leave me alone, hyung.”

  
"Call Jaebum to protect you.“

  
"If I had his number, I would.”

  
"You probably wouldn’t.“

  
Youngjae cut his eyes at the beta. Mark only laughed, got up and told Youngjae to be ready in the next forty minutes.

* * *

 

 

   
Youngjae started to feel butterflies in his stomach as Mark drove closer to Jackson’s pack house. It didn’t hit him until they were halfway there that Jackson was apart of Jaebum’s pack and that Jaebum might very well be there tonight. He didn’t know why he at first thought the alpha wouldn’t be; probably because he didn’t want to deal with his own feelings in regards to Jaebum. The alpha, whether Youngjae liked it or not, would stress him out until the end of time.

  
As he and Mark walked closer to the house and heard the fast beat of the music and see the dancing shadows, Youngjae could feel the perspiration on the back of his neck. Youngjae stopped in the middle of the walk way. He fiddled with his flannel, wiping the light layer of sweat off his hands. His anxiety was suddenly going through the roof.

  
He couldn’t do this. If he saw Jaebum, he’d for sure make a fool of himself and the alpha would never associate with him. What if he had too much to drink and accidentally fessed up to the alpha about how he imagined how Jaebum would wreck him in heat? God, that’d be embarrassing. Or accidentally said or did something to anger the alpha? What if Jaebum just straight-up didn’t like him? Youngjae’s head started to hurt with all the what ifs- which all ended negatively.

  
"Hey,” Mark noticed Youngjae wasn’t beside him anymore. He turned and saw the omega staring at the ground in his own world. Mark looked at him and sighed. He knew exactly what was going through Youngjae’s mind.

  
"Youngjae-yah,“ he walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it, comforting the omega. "Why are you doing this to yourself?”

  
Youngjae shrugged. “I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense to me either, hyung. We don’t even…” Youngjae paused to find the right words. “I don’t even know what I’m doing right now.”

  
Mark didn’t either. He’s been with Youngjae through a lot- Youngjae was the first person Mark met when he moved to Korea from America. Mark taught Youngjae English (and still does to this day). The two supported each other when any tragedy would hit. One would celebrate the other when the other accomplished or succeed in whatever. They were brothers who have seen each other at their best and worse. Mark has always helped Youngjae to the best of his ability, but that didn’t mean he always knew what to do.

  
Right now felt like one of those moments.

  
"Let’s just go in and have good time, yeah?“ Mark paused and contemplated his next few words. "And don’t avoid him if you see him.”

  
Youngjae snapped his head up quickly at Mark’s suggestion. Did Mark just tell him to commit suicide, basically?

  
"Are you crazy?“ Youngjae looked at Mark like he had two heads.

  
"No,” Mark smirked. “I don’t like seeing you get all in your feelings about him. It’s not fair to you. Either you pursue him or get over it. Tonight is that night.”

  
Youngjae disliked how he knew deep down that Mark was right. It’s been two years since he laid eyes on the alpha and his mind and heart haven’t been able to rest since. He knew that now was a better time than ever to maybe, finally build some type of friendship with the alpha. If not to have his dream relationship with him, then to at least say Jaebum was a normal factor in his life. But every possible possibility that included Jaebum just felt so far away.

  
"Fine.“ Youngjae sighed. He lifted his head and straightened his clothes. He gave Mark an attempt at a reassuring smile; but it didn’t reach his eyes like a real Youngjae smile would. Mark brushed it off and he and Youngjae continued into the party.

  
Youngjae, in the back of his mind was pushing a confident mindset onto himself. Youngjae could be timid but he could also dream big. He smiled to himself as a wild goal crossed his mind. It seemed far fetch but he decided that would be his one and only goal tonight. He would do his damndest to ignore his anxiety- which he knew would try to mess with the scene he was fantasizing in his head. He licked his lip as he thought about it more and more.

  
_Tonight, Youngjae would get on his knees for Jaebum._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapter are kinda shitty but I swear it gets better lmao


	3. Chapter Two

Youngjae began to slowly, but surely loosen up as his time at the party began. He and Mark had only been at the part for and hour or so, and Youngjae hadn’t seen a certain alpha yet. Alpha Jackson had greeted them at the door, like the good host that he is- but Youngjae had his eyes wide open looking for Jaebum.

He made his way to the alcohol, which he knew would be in the kitchen like any other party. But when Youngjae arrived at the assortment of alcohol, he had no idea whether he should start off with an easy beer, or go big and start with some soju. Youngjae decided he wanted to be sober when he saw Jaebum. He was determined to have Jaebum in his mouth by the end of the night.

He needed the memory of Mark in his mouth replaced.

The omega walked around aimlessly for awhile. He ran into his friend Baekhyun- who was actually one of his few male beta friends that he knew actively _wanted_ to inhibit his omega side. It wasn’t uncommon but it wasn’t common either. That’s was the great part about the duality of male betas; although they couldn’t directly control whether they took a omegas or a regular betas biology, they had a great influence on it by the persons they surrounded themselves with. Youngjae was glad he didn’t have to make that choice for himself. He knew that as a beta pup he would’ve wanted to be a “normal” beta, but he wouldn’t trade being an omega for anything, now.

Baekhyun was also quite the character and there was never a dull or thoughtless moment. Youngjae blames that on him belonging to a huge pack and being surrounded by such huge personalities. But Youngjae would never know.

“Youngjae-yah! _Darling, how are you_?!” Baekhyun’s dragged out the last part in English and Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh at the beta.

Youngjae smiled, “I’m good, hyung. How’s your final year going?”

Baekhyun huffed. “Absolutely terrible- expected. But I’m coming back next year to study for what I actually came to this school to study. Wack, if you ask me,” Baekhyun sighed again and was silent for a moment. “School sucks. I’ll fuck the system one day.” Youngjae couldn’t help but cover his mouth as he giggled. The beta was dead serious.

Baekhyun noticed Youngjae’s laughter, even with his futile attempt to hide it. Baekhyun slapped his chest in playful frustration. “I’m serious. They really know how to exploit the young generation and our love for being smart. Everything is damn scam.”

“I know,” Youngjae grinned and pat Baekhyun’s shoulders. Youngjae wondered for a second if Baekhyun had seen Jaebum.

“Hyung, have you seen Jaebum-sunbae?”

The brunette faltered for a second, thinking over if he had seen the alpha. Youngjae internally sighed in relief that Baekhyun hadn’t questioned why. “No I haven’t.”

Youngjae nodded, neither happy or sad. Jaebum _has_ to be somewhere around here. Youngjae shared a few more words with Baekhyun, then bid him farewell, continuing his search for a certain alpha.

After some more walking around, the omega was greeted by Bambam. They said a quick “hi” and exchanged “how are you”’s; Youngjae knew Bambam was the best person to ask if his lead alpha was here.

“Is your whole pack here?” he tried his best to sound nonchalant and smooth.

“Oh yeah,” Bambam suddenly remembered. “Even Jaebum-hyung is here and he, like, never goes to these things. But all his omegas are here so he couldn’t say no.”

Youngjae’s heart was warmed by that. How sweet and protective of Jaebum to drag himself somewhere to an environment he loathed just to watch his omegas. Ugh, that’s just _too fucking_ _sweet_.

Youngjae nodded and laughed. “Yeah, he doesn’t seem like the party type.” Bambam agreed then excused himself to go get properly shit faced (ok he didn’t say those words exactly but that’s what was implied). Now the omega was once again left alone to his own devices. He sighed to himself in slight defeat. He’s been here for an hour and all he knew was that Jaebum is here but where is the prospect.

So, here he was- walking around the party aimlessly looking for Jaebum. Youngjae had also seen Jackson, again; but he was doing what he did best- being wild and sexy. Youngjae would’ve been lying to himself if he said he didn’t slick up little bit when Jackson ripped of his tank top and poured clear liquid all over himself.

Too many hot alphas, not enough Youngjae. Or maybe…

Youngjae walked back upstairs for only the second time that night. The first time, he was only looking to see if any light where one behind the closed doors and he needed to pee because consuming all this alcohol and soda to ease his nerves had to go somewhere. After he did finish his bathroom business, he checked the hallway before he went back down to the party. All of the doors he checked where off so he called it a dead end and went back down. This time, though he opened each and every door.

There were three doors on one side of the hallway and two on the other side he checked the side with three doors first. Two of them were rooms, both empty, and the middle door was a bathroom, which was also empty.

As Youngjae got closer to the door on the opposite side, and deepest into the hallway, he heard the bed creaking inside. He was silently hoping that he wasn’t about to walk in on two people properly going at it. He was really hoping that one of them wasn’t Jaebum. Youngjae choked at the thought.

The omega took a deep breath as his hand slowly reached for the doorknob. But he faltered slightly as he reached his hand out. His self confidence suddenly took a sharp spike down. What was he thinking that he could hook up with an alpha? Especially since they barely knew each other? Gosh, Youngjae felt so stupid. Jaebum was out of reach and always would be. Why would now be any different?

Youngjae pulled his hand back towards his body and took a step back from the door. He started to fidget with his flannel and shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. Youngjae felt stupid. He wished his confidence and easiness could’ve lasted a little bit longer before his inner demons caught up with his act and shut it down.

All he wanted was the alpha’s cock somewhere _in_ or _around_ him.

He stared at the door for a moment, the creaking had stopped a long time ago. Youngjae was still in his own thoughts, coming down from the determined, sexual High he just felt. And as he started to back away from the door, it suddenly swung open. It all felt slow motion. The breeze from the door swinging open and brushing Youngjae’s hair, the light blinding him compared to the contrast of the dark hallway, and the tall, broad shadow looking over him paired with a familiar minty scent.

“Jaebum-sunbae.” Youngjae bowed out of habit, his eyes wide and shocked like a deer in headlights. He didn’t really have a reason to feel flustered. _Or_ maybe he did.

It _was_ a fact that he’s been looking for the alpha all night with the intent to choke on his dick.

“Youngjae? What are you doing up here?” Jaebum stepped towards the omega. Youngjae noticed the concerned look on his face and internally swooned. _How fucking sweet, alpha_.

“I, um… I-”

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” The alpha bent down to catch eye contact with Youngjae. Youngjae cowered away and bowed again. He wanted sink into the floor and forget he even existed.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know why, but Youngjae just felt this urge to apologize to Jaebum.  

Jaebum looked Youngjae up and down. In his mind, he was worried Youngjae was in a “vulnerable” state. It’s not that he was personally interested in the young omega, but the good alpha in Jaebum couldn’t fathom the possibilities that could happen to Youngjae in whatever _not-normal-state_ he was in. And he, technically, now knew the omega personally. If anything were to happen to him after their current interaction, Jaebum knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

“No, you’re good. You don’t need to apologize. I just tho-” Jaebum stopped himself when he realized that Youngjae was zoned out and ready to make a beeline down the stairs. He sighed and rubbed Youngjae’s shoulder. “Do you want to come in for a bit? Just to rest.”

Youngjae looked up at Jaebum. Was this his chance? Youngjae wasn’t feeling so confident at the moment, but the opportunity was sitting right there. He knew he would never get chance like this again- plus, he wouldn’t want to regret not going in the future.

Youngjae nodded his head. Jaebum moved aside for him to enter.

The room was average size with a Queen sized bed centered against the wall to Youngjae’s right. _Perfect_ , he thought. He walked over and sat down on it, the bed audibly creaking.

That explained that.

Jaebum awkwardly sat down next to him. The television was playing some variety show with English subtitles. Youngjae was slightly confused by this because he had never seen Jaebum in his English class or around the foreign language building( and Youngjae spent most of his time there so he would know).

“Are you learning English?”

Jaebum shook his head. “Jackson speaks it. But he doesn’t use it as much as he wants to, so he reads it instead.”

Youngjae nodded and let out a quiet “oh”. Then suddenly it was silent, only broken by the animated laugh track of the TV.

Gosh, this was so awkward. In Youngjae’s mind, this whole situation went completely different- but, instead, here he was suffocating in the alpha’s refreshing, spearmint scent.

Youngjae’s brain started to go on overdrive thinking about a smooth way to spice up his and Jaebum’s… situation.

Ding.

“You have a pack right?”

Jaebum looked at Youngjae curiously. He wasn’t weirded out or anything, but he sure wasn’t expecting Youngjae to ask _that_ question.

“Uhm… yea. I do.” Jaebum started to think  of every worst case scenario that could involve his pack and Youngjae’s sudden interest. “Did any of them bother you?”

Youngjae’s eyes widened, “Oh no,” he smiled reassuringly. “I was just wondering…”

“Wondering what?”

“What are your numbers?” Youngjae already knew his numbers. Two alphas, two omegas, and one beta.

Jaebum took a moment to count in his head. He looked up at the ceiling with the cutest focused face Youngjae had ever seen. Jaebum squinted his eyes and let out a breath that almost sounded like a moan (which would be on repeat in Youngjae’s mind forever). After a couple seconds, Jaebum recited the figures.

“Two alphas, one beta, two omegas.” Youngjae nodded with an impressed frown  on his face. “That’s a good number for our age- some might say too much.”

“Yea, I know,” Jaebum scoffed. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jaebum smiled. He gazed at the ceiling once again, and Youngjae was staring once again. “Besides, it’s not as big as Junmyeon’s.” Youngjae smiles at that. Junmyeon has the largest pack by far. He graduated some years ago, but a lot of his pack still did. He was basically a legend at their school ~~and a meme~~.

“Do you have a pack? You and Mark?” Jaebum snapped Youngjae out of his thoughts.

“No.”

“Have you ever been in one besides your parents?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

To say Jaebum was surprised was an understatement. He surely thought that as attractive and available Youngjae was, that either Mark or another alpha would’ve laid claim on him. Or maybe because he was always with Mark, that others steered clear of him.  Jaebum wondered if they do it on purpose or if  Youngjae really didn’t even realize.

“Jaebum-sunbae?” The younger spoke up. Jaebum hummed in acknowledgment. “I have two questions for you.”

Jaebum nodded for him to continue.

“Could I just call you hyung? Sunbae makes me feel like you’re, like, an elder elder.”

The alpha laughed at Youngjae’s explanation. Jaebum thought fora moment. He and Youngjae were co-workers and attended the same school for almost   three years. They hadn’t talked much, but Jaebum knew they would be a lot more in the future. It didn’t matter to Jaebum, but, from what little he heard from Bambam, Youngjae liked the whole formalities system. “I don’t see why not.”

Youngjae let out a small sigh of relief. He had reached and finished the first stage of his master plan: become more casual with Jaebum. If he wanted to be looking up at Jaebum from his knees, through his own hooded eyelashes, Youngjae knew he needed to get a move on. Maybe he could play the “ _alpha help me my heat is near and I trust you_ ” Card. Wait.

 _Ding_.

“I know the omegas in your pack,” Youngjae couldn’t waste any more time. His groove was very slowly coming back the more comfortable he got with the alpha. “Neither of them ever have your scent when they come back from heat.” Youngjae paused to see Jaebum’s face. Jaebum was completely emotionless and patient waiting for Youngjae to finish his statement.

“Why? Do they only depend on the other alphas and beta?”

Jaebum quickly and smoothly replied with a firm, “Yes. I don’t help them with heats.”

Youngjae was slightly confused on how he had gotten Jaebum to trust him so easily and he open about talking about his packs. Lead alphas(or any pack member) usually don’t talk about inner workings and private matters of their pack if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

“Is there any reason why?” Youngjae realize how comfortable that question was  for someone who was virtually a stranger.

“I’m sorry if that’s too personal a question.” Youngjae corrected himself.

“No, I don’t mind. I trust that you won’t blabber your mouth to the whole world,” Jaebum was looking straight forward but swung his head towards Youngjae and looked him in the eyes. “You don’t seem like that type.”

Then what type is Youngjae? “Oh.”

The omega felt slightly self-conscious at the moment, again. All he wanted to do was suck Jaebum off, but instead, that evil voice in his mind was telling him that “Jaebum has a type and _you’re not it_ ”.

“Yea,” Jaebum broke the awkwardness. “It just a choice I made.” Jaebum sounded like there was more to it than just a decision, but Youngjae would save that type of prodding for another time.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Youngjae pondered for second if he should ask this question. He might as well. “Who helps you with your ruts?”

Jaebum sported a small smirk on his face. He was looking at his feet, in thought about how he should answer that question. The answer was simple, but Youngjae was an aquatinted omega that has never been in his own pack. That fact alone wavered Jaebum’s response.

“It’s complicated.”

Youngjae let out an audible sigh in disbelief. That phrase was so corny and overused and down right unacceptable. He wanted to slap Jaebum across the face for underestimating his ability to understand “complicated” situations.

Youngjae just wanted to suck his dick.

“Do you _even touch_ any of your pack members in _that_ way?” The alpha laughed at Youngjae’s wording for the second time that night.

“I have. Never in heats or ruts, though.”

“Why?”

“They don’t interest me.”

Youngjae was slightly taken back by the alphas response. Of course, he didn’t know what to expect exactly, but it just sounded _cold_ coming from a lead alpha. Jaebum recognized the shocked look on Youngjae’s face and patted his shoulder with a knowing look.

“I told you. It’s different.”

The omega was still in a small state of confusion, and with the lovely alphas hands caressing his shoulder, he suddenly could feel the lust demon from earlier poking at his conscious. It’s now or never.

“Jaebum-hyung.”

“Yes.” Jaebum’s hand was still on his shoulder, but more on his back, now.

“Can I do you a favor?”

The alpha tilted his head. “What favor?”

“We don’t have to ever talk about it or do it again, but I’m gonna be honest; you are like super pretty and that’s really messing with me. And I’m usually not this straightforward, but, goodness gracious, all I can think about right now is how ‘ _wow, Jaebum-hyung probably goes through his ruts with all this pent up frustration and no way to release it properly_ ’ and honestly? It makes me want to suck your cock and just, _dammit_ , give you a good time. I’m not easy and I wanna save my first helping with a heat for my future mate, but Jaebum-hyung, you’re just so tempting. You are the _perfect_ alpha and you sat here and and just confessed to me that you’re basically a virgin like me and, just, _wow_. That’s so hot but intimidating but comforting at the same time. It only adds to reasons why I am just really so pliable to fall on my knees and just go to town right now. Gosh I sound like such a slut.”

By the time Youngjae finished his little rant in which he basically confessed his feelings, he was fiddling with his flannel and looking intensely at his thighs. Jaebum’s hand had moved to his middle back in a comforting fashion- but that didn’t comfort Youngjae at all. It irked the omega how he wasn’t getting a reaction.

_Say something, hyung. Anything._

The omega was scared to look into Jaebum’s eyes, scared that he just ruined any chance of getting some. But he did it anyway, and Jaebum was the greatest person in the world.

Alpha Jaebum had an almost emotionless expression, but Youngjae, being the psycho weirdo he is, was looking dead straight into Jaebum’s eyes, searching for a sign anywhere. Jaebum was completely silent and just staring right back at Youngjae. Each moment felt like an eternity and he was slowly going insane from Jaebum’s silence.

“I don’t know how to take that.”

Youngjae internally rolled his eyes. He wanted to snap back with a “ _just lay back and fucking take it, that’s how_ ” but he didn’t wanna ruin this moment with Jaebum. He swallowed dryly and took a deep breath.

“Hyung, can I…can I _please_ , just, do this one favor. Just this one time.”

Jaebum thought for a second. He wasn’t one for random hook ups and doing just anything with anyone (obviously). He wasn’t feeling particularly horny or turned on tonight, nor did he plan to. Youngjae was a beautiful omega who was healthy and willing with a purpose. Jaebum didn’t want to take advantage of that. Especially when he had his own omegas -and demons- that he needed to tend to. Jaebum took an oath within himself at that moment that he couldn’t pursue Youngjae in anyway until his issues with his own omegas was sorted and set.

“ _I’m sorry, Youngjae_ ,” Jaebum rubbed his back, hoping to ease this rejection. This omega wasn’t a longtime friend, but an alpha rejection hurt either way- even if it really didn’t matter. “I can’t- I have things deeper that make your request unable to be granted.”

Youngjae’s pride was hurt. He stretched out _all four of his limbs_ to admit to his fucking biggest alpha crush in the whole wide world that he was willing and _ready_ to suck him off. He pushed _all_ those negatives thoughts and doubts to the back of his mind and went for it. He fought with himself _all_ day and night whether this party was really worth coming to, and Jaebum made it so. He _beat_ himself up since the minute he spotted this house that he wasn’t worth it but went up those stairs _anyways_ , found Jaebum, offered his being to the alpha- only to be told “ _no_ ”.

Youngjae was _heated_.

The omegas breathing became ragged a he sat there. He couldn’t believe the _audacity_. Youngjae pushes Jaebum’s arm away from him and hastily stood up. He didn’t look at Jaebum at all. He kept his gaze on the floor in front of him as he stood there.

“Youngjae-ah. Please don’t mistake me: I’m-you- you’re a _beautiful_ omega and I wouldn’t hesitate to entertain some fun- but I have things that go deeper. I ca-“

“Shut up, _alpha_.”

Youngjae had venom and anger coursing through his veins. He could feel his claws digging into hand, his fist were clenched hard. In the back of his mind, he _knew_ it  was slightly unreasonable to be this upset at Jaebum. They had only personally knew each other for a couple days, and Youngjae was already dropping to his knees for the alpha. He knew that him being rejected is slightly his fault for letting his lust get the best of him _but_ he still had the courage to do it. In his current state, it only made sense to him that Jaebum had accepted his offer. But he didn’t and Youngjae was mad, hurt, and ready to scream.

“I don’t care _what_ you have to say. _I’m hurt_. Don’t speak about this ever again. We never met. I never came up here or to this party. You’ve embarrassed me, _alpha_.” Youngjae looked Jaebum straight in his eyes. Jaebum didn’t know what to do. He felt disrespected by Youngjae mocking his status, but he knew he had nothing else to be angry about. Jaebum knew the power of his words; but the extent of his power? That he didn’t know.

Jaebum opened his mouth to speak, but Youngjae put his hand up to stop him. He stalked towards the door through the tense silence. He could hear the blood rushing through his body and his heart thumping hard and fast. Youngjae would go home, shift, and have a good run all by himself.

But, before he left, with the last little bit of confidence he had that wasn’t already crushed by the alpha, he left him with another thought.

“And, also, _alpha_ : I hope you realize that this wasn’t a spur of the moment offer.”

* * *

 

 

It had been two days since the whole Jaebum fiasco and Youngjae had been in a terrible mood since.

He was grumpy and mean and, according to Mark, a total bitch almost in heat. Youngjae punched the beta hard on his shoulder Saturday morning when he had said that. Mark’s guess was that Youngjae was, indeed, going into heat and his irritably levels were off the charts this time around.on

But it was dismissed because Youngjae’s heat wasn’t due for another month or so. But his heats have always been irregular and inconsistent.

The two of them spent all Saturday morning doing absolutely nothing. Mark’s hangover wasn’t as bad as he expected, and Youngjae’s had been sweated out in his run. So they spent all day just playing some of their favorite video games, surrounded by sweets. Youngjae didn’t like to eat sweet junk food, but he blamed that on Mark’s definite around-the-corner heat.of them

Now it was Sunday, and Youngjae’s attitude still hadn’t let up. The beta was getting progressively annoyed with how the omega was just being plain mean towards him for no reason. Mark didn’t have any clues as to what could’ve set Youngjae off into some kind of tempered child-like persona, but he needed to find out and fix it. He has taken care of the ball of sunshine since before they barely presented and he’d be _damned_ if he didn’t do it now, even if he was tempted to just curse the younger out whenever he snapped at him.

“Youngjae-ah?” Mark knocked on Youngjae’s door. It was almost noon and he hadn’t come out yet. Usually they would got to the market early and get groceries for the week; but Youngjae had been MIA all morning.

Mark didn’t hear anything from inside, so he invited himself in and walked into Youngjae’s small room.

The omega was buried under his covers, only his light brown hair being visible. He was curled into a ball towards the wall and he just looked _so cute_. Mark smiled wide at the sight. He wasn’t attracted to Youngjae in _that_ way, but it was hard to ignore how attractive and cute the omega is.

Mark walked over and sat on the edge of Youngjae’s bed, lightly shaking him awake. Youngjae stirred a little bit, the white comforter falling of his face. He looked so angelic like a model right now, Mark could cry at the sight. Youngjae should seriously considered a career in modeling.

“Youngjae?” Mark called again, this time the omegas eyes slowly squinted open at his voice. “We need to talk. Like, _asap_.”

Youngjae heard and understood him. He nodded and let out a yawn. He slowly sat up, his bones cracking from being in the uncomfortable position. He yawned again, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. Mark gave him a small smile when Youngjae looked at him. “What did you want to talk about?”

“You’ve been grumpier lately. Is something wrong? _Did I do something_?” Mark looked at Youngjae, trying to convey that he wasn’t coming from a negative place but rather a supportive, worried one.

Youngjae shook his head. “No, you didn’t do anything.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Youngjae huffed and his shoulders slumped forwards. He knew he would have to tell Mark eventually what a shit show Friday night was, but he didn’t think it would be right here, right now, right when he woke up. He hoped to have a chance to age another forty years before he had to talk about it.

He huffed again, rubbed his eyes, and looked straight at his hands. They were playing with the comforters threading, trying to distract Youngjae’s mind from his stress. He breathed again before he spoke. “I saw Jaebum-sunbae at the party Friday. It was a total disaster and I hate that there feels like there’s no coming back from it. _It sucks,_ hyung. I made a fool of myself. I- I just…” 

Mark stayed silent, taking in what Youngjae revealed. He knew Jaebum would be at the party and he knew Youngjae would see him, _maybe_ , at some point and Mark knew that it could go either good or bad.

He prayed that it would’ve turned out good. Obviously he didn’t pray hard enough.

“Don’t think like that. It’s not the end of the world because of a bad first hangout.” Mark encouraged. Youngjae only cut his eyes at Mark for the corny line he just delivered.

“He rejected me.” Youngjae ripped the bandage off.

“Was it serious, or was it over spilled milk?”

“It was serious. It hurt my pride, confidence, everything…”

“Well that definitely changes things.” Mark thinks out loud. The omega only shrugged. He was over it all.

“I’ve never felt so… so crushed before. I know any rejection from an alpha hurts, it’s only _natural_. But… _you know_ : Jaebum is different for me.” The omega tried to explain further.

“What did you offer?”

Youngjae froze at that question. How did he tell his best friend, brother that he was offering to gag on an alpha’s dick? Just how was he supposed to do that? The answer?

Not at all.

“Something a little more not like something I would do.” Youngjae explained. Mark looked at him, silently telling him to elaborate more. Youngjae sighed. He guessed he would have to tell Mark after all.

“I offered to… to, uhm, you know… just blow him or whatever.” Youngjae slowly hesitated. It’s not that he was embarrassed about offering a blowjob because, hell, the last real cock he had in his mouth was Mark’s- and that was two years ago. He and Mark knew everything about each other, so it wasn’t that actual offer he was shy about- more so, it was the person.

The one person he could absolutely not handle rejection from.

“Really?” Mark leaned back. He blinked his at Youngjae, making sure what he just said was real and not his mind jumbling up words. “You really stood there and just… said ‘hey, jaebum, let get down in my knees for you’ just like that?” Youngjae nodded his head, trying to force back the grin from Mark’s words.

Mark didn’t know what to do or say. Obviously, the alpha told the omega “no” and that hurt the omega. But, then Mark remembered how faulty Youngjae felt prior to even entering the house. He knew Youngjae’s biggest weakness was that he didn’t handle rejection well from _anyone_ , let alone the alpha he’s been pining for for his whole entire college life. Mark knew that Youngjae must’ve fought hard with himself to be that bold and, basically, confess his feelings to the alpha. Mark understood now why Youngjae would be so upset with the world. He must’ve felt like he was a fool and all the gods were laughing at him.

Mark cleared his throat. “I know that it must’ve been huge for you, but don’t be mad at everyone else because of Jaebum’s rejection.”

Youngjae only glanced at the beta.

“Do you think… do you think there’s no chance anymore?” Youngjae wish he could forget and move on from the alpha, _oh he so wishes_ he could. But, no matter how much he wanted to, Jaebum has always been at the forefront of his mind and had continued to be the last two days.

“What did he say when the whole thing went down?”

Youngjae told mark the whole scenario, from beginning to end with all the details. Mark didn’t interrupt at all; he kept all his thoughts to himself and just let Youngjae talk. The only reaction Mark gave was his facial expressions, which didn’t change much if not at all- and Youngjae was internally grateful for that. He was judging and criticizing himself enough, and even though Mark isn’t the type to judge (especially Youngjae), he was still grateful for Mark just staying quiet. 

When Youngjae had finished explaining, Mark understood the situation even more. “… So, do you think that it’s impossible for me to come back from that? I know it was disrespectful of me to mock him like that and childish for me to walk out but I was just so _mad_ , hyung.”

“I would be to,” Mark agreed. “But I think you should talk to him tomorrow.”

Youngjae let out a sigh of disagreement. He was happy the beta gave him some hope (even if his yes or no didn’t matter), but Youngjae wasn’t _that_ naïve. Jaebum probably hated him. Youngjae was a foolish, stupid omega. Jaebum deserves better. “I don’t think I can.”

“And why not?”

“Not only do I just feel some type of way but I disres-“

“ _That doesn’t matter_. Every alpha knows the power of their rejection over an omega, especially one that’s interested in them. He knows this. He’ll forgive you.” Mark had grabbed Youngjae’s shoulders, forcing him to look Mark in the eyes. They were sitting across from each other, so it was hard to avoid in the first place. But Youngjae was a master at avoiding eye contact.

“Please don’t sulk anymore. Please talk to him tomorrow before his shifts starts and get it over with,” Mark paused. Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows at him. “And be nice… understand him just as you want him to understand you.”

Mark was such a grandma. Youngjae loved it.

“Okay. I’ll try,” Youngjae smiled. He started to grow tired of all the sappy talk. “Let’s go out for breakfast.”

Mark almost got whiplash at Youngjae’s mood change. He could’ve pondered it and talked some more, but he hadn’t eaten breakfast yet and a nice American brunch sounded so good right now.

“Alright. Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter Three

Youngjae hadn’t seen Jaebum at work the next day. Or the next. Or the couple after that. By Wednesday, Youngjae was sure that the alpha had quit his job at the cafe out of sheer hate for the omega.

  
And while he did feel a little angry that the alpha acted a little childish, quitting over a little dispute (Youngjae was one to talk), he couldn’t help but be a little worried. He understood that the whole situation was awkward and that it’d be awkward the next time they saw each other’s faces, but he didn’t expect it to be that dreadful.

When he was getting ready Monday morning, he kept talking to no one but himself, reciting in his head how he imagined the whole scene to go down. He tried to prepare himself for all possible comebacks, reactions, and outcomes. He tried to have a mock conversation with Mark, but the beta was not particularly pleased with Youngjae- Mark was only annoyed that he had to walk Coco out before they left and that Youngjae continued to practice out loud on the way to work.

  
But, alas, all that thought and process was worth nothing.

  
When Youngjae walked in Monday morning to see no Jaebum, he felt stood up. When he walked in Tuesday morning to see no Jaebum, he was suspicious. When Wednesday morning rolled around, still no Jaebum in sight, he felt worried. But, when Youngjae walked in Thursday morning, saw Jaebum had clocked in on the schedule monitor, his heart had skipped a beat.

  
“Oh my goddess.” Youngjae gasped to himself when he, in fact, did see Jaebum casually wiping down a table. The cafe wouldn’t open for another thirty or so minutes.

  
The omega was starting to feel regretful of his actions on Friday, willing and ready to apologize to Jaebum the next time he saw him. But now that the alpha was right in front of him, Youngjae started feel anger all over again. He huffed and made his way to said alpha, neck and ears red.

  
“Jaebum-sunbae,” Youngjae called when he approached Jaebum from behind. Jaebum’s back visibly tensed at his voice. “Could we talk? Privately.”

  
Youngjae would keep this short and sweet. He didn’t want his temporary anger to cause him any permanent trouble.

  
Jaebum turned around and Youngjae couldn’t help but let some of the anger he had left dissipate. Jaebum’s hair was pushed back, his two eye moles on full display, and a forehead had never looked so sexy. Curse Jaebum’s parent for making an insanely beautiful son. How does a fucking forehead look sexy?

  
Jaebum looked Youngjae in the eyes. The omega couldn’t help but look down and cower. It could’ve been he was genuinely intimidated or just his natural instinct in the presence of an alpha. Youngjae blamed the latter.

  
“Sure.” Jaebum shrugged. Youngjae could feel himself getting irritated by how nonchalant Jaebum was about the whole situation. He was acting as if nothing was wrong. This was important to the omega, even if it wasn’t for Jaebum.

  
Youngjae brushes of his own uneasiness and started walking upstairs, making his way to the balcony. He could hear Jaebum’s footsteps behind him. Youngjae’s heart was pounding. He hated that Jaebum made him so nervous- couldn’t stand it. He should be bolder than this.

  
When they got out to the balcony, they both took a seat in the far corner; away from the stairs, but could still be seen from the people down below.

  
The air was slightly awkward, both waiting for the other to start. Jaebum stayed completely still, eyes looking at his lap, the only movement being his hair blowing in the wind. Youngjae was rubbing his hands together, even though it wasn’t cold. Goddess, he was nervous and he couldn’t stand it.

  
A dog, a Boston terrier named Charlie, ran up to Youngjae; he quickly let the dog lick him, patted him on the head and shooed him away. The little sign of affection from the dog eased Youngjae’s nerves a little bit.

  
“I, uhm- where have you been?” Youngjae was gonna say “sorry”, but his mouth was on autopilot.

  
“ _Why?_ ”

  
Wow, okay. Youngjae didn’t think he deserved that.

  
“I was worried…” Youngjae decided to leave out why. Jaebum didn’t deserve to know that Youngjae was worried he had truly embarrassed himself and managed to make the alpha hate him. Jaebum didn’t deserve to be worried about in the first place.

  
“You shouldn’t have been.” Jaebum was being so cold. He was so… soft on Friday. Now he was the complete opposite.  
Jaebum was making it too easy to be mad at him. The alpha was also making it hard to stay mad at him.

  
“Fine,” Youngjae scoffed. “I guess I won’t from now on. I only brought you up here to say sorry- but obviously you’re not the best people person right now.”

  
Youngjae stared at Jaebum for a second, looking for any reaction from the alpha. Jaebum was staring straight at his lap, still, as if Youngjae didn’t even exist. Youngjae let out a pathetic laugh and made his way to scoot his chair out.This was quickly becoming a waste of Youngjae’s time; and his irritation from earlier was creeping back up, again.

  
“I haven’t been avoiding you.”

  
Youngjae paused mid-scoot. He looked intensely at Jaebum.

  
The alpha finally looked up, catching eye contact with Youngjae for a second before Youngjae was the one looking at his own lap now.

  
“I… I haven’t had any, uh, relations with anybody in a while since…” Jaebum paused. Youngjae suddenly felt very stressed about the direction of this conversation. Was it bad he wanted to not actually address what had happened? Was Jaebum going to actually bring up things from Friday night?

  
“So.”

  
“Youngjae,” Jaebum added more seriousness to his voice. “I- you… fuck, I don’t know how to say this without seeming like a pervert or an ass.”

  
From that, Youngjae had an idea of what Jaebum was hinting at. He wouldn’t jump to conclusions though. “Just say it.”

  
Jaebum took a deep inhale of air through his nose, letting out frustrated breath. Youngjae was getting impatient. He wanted his own suspicion to be confirmed or denied, quickly.  
“I don’t want- I know that- gosh, I’m sorry. Forget I even said anything.”

Before Youngjae could stop him, Jaebum was out of his chair and down the stairs. Youngjae called his name, but it fell on deaf ears. Jaebum had disappeared and so did Youngjae’s anger. It was now replaced with confusion.

_Why can’t I just stay mad at him? Why do I always let him get his way?_

  
Youngjae was confused, but at the same time, he understood perfectly what was going on. He didn’t want to assume anything, but he could’ve sworn Jaebum was trying to hint that Youngjae triggered something. Be it a rut or just a sudden romantic spike that the alpha hadn’t felt ever, he didn’t know. Youngjae knew it was quite the reach to assume either of those things, especially since the alpha had barely even said anything about anything; but Youngjae couldn’t help that gut feeling. It was probably his own delusional feelings.

  
It only made him wonder more about what was wrong between Jaebum and the omegas in his pack. He remembers Jaebum saying something about their situation being complicated, and Youngjae couldn’t help but come up with his own theories in the wake of Jaebum’s absence. Is that what he’s hiding? Did he not find them attractive? Had Youngjae interrupted some type of order? Did Jaebum prefer female omegas? Betas? Or was he not attracted to anyone? Did they have some catastrophic falling out that left both sides on opposing each other but they stayed in the pack for whatever reason? _What the fuck_ was so damn complicated?

  
Whatever the problem was, it caused Youngjae a ass-kicking headache. It probably wasn’t very healthy for him to try and figure out a pack that wasn’t his. It definitely wasn’t healthy for Youngjae to so easily let his feelings go from one to another in the presence of the alpha of said pack. Everything felt complicated and Youngjae loathed that Jaebum might’ve been right.

  
Maybe things were more complicated than they seemed. Sigh.

* * *

 

 

   
A week and some days had passed since Jaebum’s return to work. During this time, Youngjae made his duty to avoid the alpha if absolutely necessary. He filled his time working the register, giving no opportunities for the alpha to approach him and start an actual conversation.

  
Jaebum couldn’t make it more obvious that he wanted to say something, anything to the omega. He would try to ask Youngjae about simple, mundane task that he could’ve figured out by himself. But the omega was doing his absolute best to shut the alpha out (or that’s what it felt like, at least). Jaebum wanted, he really, really wanted, _needed_ to talk to the omega- but he would also chicken out and ask some stupid question like “where’s the extra dog food” or “have you seen the red tennis ball”.

  
Jaebum was struggling.

  
He didn’t understand why this omega out of them all had him tripped up. _Fuck_ , he just _didn’t_ understand.

  
The alpha was seldom disrupted by an omegas presence. He wasn’t this way with Jinyoung or Bambam, not with Yoongi or Jimin, not with the other Youngjae, not with any of the other omegas he knew over the years. He never felt any… need to be _right_ for any of them.

  
He tried to approach Youngjae, but something about the omega just made him feel smaller. Jaebum didn’t fall into the stereotypical macho-sex-crazed-alpha that people would imagine any alpha to be. At least he tried not to be. With how he grew up, he wasn’t exactly the most outgoing or had the most friendly first impressions. But, he tried, nonetheless, to prove that image wrong. Whether he was successful or not- he didn’t know, but he liked to think he was. He managed to gain and, somehow, keep two healthy omegas (even though one of them liked to threaten that they didn’t need an alpha and could _very well_ make it on his own. Jaebum didn’t oppose this but it would be devastating to lose Jinyoung).

  
Jaebum couldn’t understand himself. He had seen Youngjae around school, heard him singing in the piano room, ran into him a few odd times in the food court or in walkways, but he never _noticed_ the omega. Jaebum knew his face, knew his name, knew a little bit about him from what Jackson told him (who heard everything from Mark), but Youngjae never fazed him.

  
The omega was just an omega. It’s not that Jaebum didn’t think they were worthless or anything, but he was never affected by them a lot. He presented when he was around fifteen, had his first rut, didn’t have another until he was about to leave high school, and has had only one since. It was bizarre. After he didn’t have another for the first year since his initial presenting, his parents thought he was a dud and took him to his doctor. The doctor countered their thoughts and revealed Jaebum was completely fine. Then they took him to a psychologist to see if it was mental, if he just didn’t have an instinct to breed or wasn’t attracted to anyone ( _read omegas_ ). The psychiatrist also disapproved their suspicions and said Jaebum was absolutely fine; to not worry too much. She recommended that Jaebum’s instinct were just very selective (Jaebum and his parents weren’t so sure how credibly the doctor was, her rates were cheap, but it was enough reassurance for his parents).

  
Jaebum, of course, thought something was wrong with him. He hated how he was so different in that way from his other alpha friends and pack mates. He hadn’t ever, really been attracted to an omega before Jinyoung. They played with the idea of being mates, but it just didn’t work.

  
So, now, Jaebum had no idea what to do. Youngjae, that tempting omega, just waltzed into Jaebum’s life, out of nowhere, and disrupted his routine. Jaebum was used to not having ruts or infatuations with anybody. But for some odd reason, his body responded to Youngjae and his advance. It was scary and Jaebum felt like he was going through puberty all over again.  
And Jaebum wasn’t gone from work for any old reason. He had his first rut in his college career that weekend.

  
He should’ve saw it coming, when he spent that first day with the omega. His mind was going into overdrive and he didn’t know what to say or do or how to act. It was hard for him to keep focus and have proper conversation (which was hard enough for him already), his body felt tired not in a way that he wanted to just lay down and never get up; but more like, suddenly, there was a part of him that was _taken away_. It’s an odd feeling he’d never felt before, but it stuck with him all the way until his inevitable rut.

  
Whether said rut was caused by Youngjae or not, Jaebum would never admit to anyone (including Jinyoung and Jackson, no matter how much they teased) that he thinks it was the omega.

  
“Is he still avoiding you?” Jinyoung looked at Jaebum over his mug. It was two fridays after he had his conversation with Youngjae. The pack had just finished breakfast and were starting their day. He took today off, unpaid, to not have to deal with the tension at work for a day. Jaebum was beginning to feel restless at work as the days dragged on. He needed some time away from Youngjae.

  
“Yeah, I guess,” Jaebum sighed. He was kinda tired of Youngjae being the center of his own attention, but he and Jinyoung and Jackson had just made it a habit since his perfectly timed rut. “I don’t know what to do, Jinyoung. I really don’t.”

  
Jinyoung made a thinking face, sitting his mug down on the island they sat at. “I think you keep forgetting that you were the one that stormed off, this time. I wouldn’t wanna talk to you either if I were him.”

  
“But I don’t think he should be so… I don’t know, standoff-ish? It’s like he pretends I don’t even exist.”

  
“And? Maybe it’s because it’s just you and the situation. You’ve both had the tendency to just escape without listening to each other.” Jaebum thought about it for a moment, what the omega had just said. Jinyoung was right. Their last two full conversations ended with either of them running off and not actually getting any resolve.

  
Jaebum couldn’t disagree. Jinyoung had a point. “So what do I do? He won’t listen,” Jaebum huffed the last part, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “If he would just not avoid me, life would be so much easier.”

  
“When you came back, you were saying life would be easier if he had just avoided you.”

  
“Because it would have been,” Jinyoung cringed at Jaebum’s words. “It seems like I’m the only one struggling. Like I said, it’s like I don’t even exist to him- and I can’t stand it that it _actually_ bothers me.”

  
“How do you know he’s not bothered? Have you talked to him?”

  
“No…”

  
“That’s what I thought,” Jinyoung got up from his stool, set his cup in the sink and headed towards the kitchen exit. “Don’t decide his feelings for him. Invite him out somewhere- that way it doesn’t feel like he has to talk to you.”

  
Jaebum furroweed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

  
Jinyoung huffed and looked at his watch. “Oh my goddess,” He closed his eyes in annoyance. “It will feel like he has more of a choice and just be more easygoing- something I learned in my psychology class.” Jinyoung made way to the shoe rack, trading his slippers for an old pair of sneakers.

  
“Didn’t you drop that class, like, as soon as you saw it on your schedule? Which was like, what, three hundred years ago?” Jaebum only received a glare for his sarcasm. Jaebum began to laugh, the moment interrupted by an upset looking Yugyeom.

  
He stomped into kitchen, huffing in annoyance with his arms crossed. It was silent as two older wolves waited for Yugyeom’s next move. All the beta did was look back and forth between them, expecting them to get it. Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung questioningly, who looked back at him with the same amount of confusion.

  
Yugyeom let out a groan in frustration, “Aren’t you guys gonna ask me what’s wrong?”

  
“What’s wrong, Yugyeom?”

  
“Bambam is being mean. He kicked and locked me out of our room,” the beta rolled his eyes at his hyungs when neither of them gave any reaction. “It’s my room, too, hyungs. Tell him to let me in my room.”

  
An actual child, that beta.

  
Both Jinyoung and Jaebum let out breaths of disbelief. It was a childish reason for Yugyeom to get upset about when he could handle the situation himself. But, Jaebum and Jinyoung both knew it went deeper than that.  
Bambam had his first heat away from home a month ago. It came suddenly, unexpected, and unapologetic. Bambam was basically delirious, saying and doing things he wouldn’t have done in his normal state (even if he was crazy as hell normally, but this heat was another level). At some point, it had gotten so bad for the omega, Jinyoung had to rush him to the hospital when his moans turned to growls of pain.

  
And while all of this was going on, Yugyeom had no idea. As far as he knew, Bambam was just gone for a couple days (Really he was in the basement where they decided would the place for heats and ruts to be rode out). Jaebum was thankful he was a beta and wasn’t as susceptible to scents like alphas and omegas. He had no clue what was happening the first day when Bambam rushed into the house, slick staining his jeans and running down his legs, seeking out a knot from one of his alphas. And it’s not that Yugyeom didn’t know about heats, but he just didn’t remember that they existed. Bambam took suppressants, so this didn’t happen often, if not at all.

  
But it did, and Bambam was embarrassed.

  
He took to locking out his best friend from their room, not letting anyone in except Jinyoung, or if it was absolutely necessary.

  
“Just leave him alone today, gyeomie,” Jaebum waved Jinyoung, letting him know he would deal with this and he can go. “He’s going through a rough time, right now. He’ll be good soon.” Jaebum rubbed his shoulders, comfortingly.

  
“It’s been _a month_! Did something happen while he was gone or something?”

  
_Yes_.

  
“Nothing major. I promise he’ll be better.” Yugyeom looked at Jaebum with hope in his eyes. The beta wasn’t emotional, but he loved his best friend and always went a little soft for Bambam.

  
“Sure.” Yugyeom’s shoulder visibly slumped. He walked away to the living room, plopping on the couch. Jaebum watched him for a second, waiting for some type of action.

  
“Aaaahh!” The beat let out in frustration.

  
Now Jaebum could walk away.

* * *

 

 

   
“Hello?” Youngjae’s voice came through the phone.

  
Jaebum had been staring at his phone for a solid hour, contemplating whether he should call the number. He may or may not have gone through a couple obstacles to get said omega’s number.

  
He’ll take it to the grave how he got Youngjae’s number.

  
“Youngjae?” No fucking duh, Jaebum. You know this is his him.

  
“Who is this?”

  
“Uhm, It’s Jaebum.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Jaebum knew what he wanted to say (that whole hour gave him a lot of time to go over his lines), but now that he was actually talking to Youngjae, he couldn’t speak at all.

  
“Why did you call?” The alpha was thankful Youngjae pushed the phone call forward.

  
“I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to meet somewhere.” He had almost said date. This was not a date. It was two co-workers meeting outside of work; it was normal. Casual.

  
The line was silent for a moment. Jaebum made some weird faces, muted his side of the call, twitched out for second as his nerves were all over the place, and relaxed. When he returned the phone to his ear, his side unmuted, he caught the last part of Youngjae’s reply.

  
“… I’ll meet you there.”

  
_Oh shit_. “Yea, okay. Do you wanna meet at that park near the main campus?”

  
“Sure. When?”

  
“In an hour, I guess? Is that cool?”

  
“It’s fine. I’ll see you in an hour.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Alright.”

  
Was this a date?

  
Jaebum was at the park thirty minutes after he hung up with Youngjae. He quickly made sure the rest of his pack (read: _Bambam and Yugyeom_ ) would be fine for the next couple hours; because who knows how long he would actually spend with Youngjae. Well, at least Jaebum was _hoping_ they spent more time together today than just a simple meet up at the park.

  
Youngjae was hoping the same, too.

  
He was definitely not expecting the unknown number calling his phone to be Jaebum- but sure enough, it was. If he would’ve known, he didn’t know if he would’ve answered or not. In all honesty, he probably would answer.

  
Of course, as soon as the call was over, he ran into Mark’s room, jumping on his bed- Coco following him, excitedly.

  
“Mark-hyung! Wake up!”

  
“What do you want, Youngjae. It’s too damn early.”

  
“Jaebum called me. He called me! Like…whaaat?”

  
Mark had to hold back saying ‘I know’.  
“What did he say?”

  
“He wants to meet! In an hour… wait! I gotta get ready! Wish me luck, hyung. Oh, and, I’m taking the car.” Youngjae was out of Mark’s room before he could protest.

  
Now, Youngjae was in their car waiting for the timer on his phone to mark that the hour was up. He wanted to be on time, but he didn’t want to come off eager.

  
He was still a little upset with Jaebum for running off last time, but their situation was constantly on his mind. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was all kinda _childish_. The whole reason why they had friction in the first place was because of Jaebum turning down a blowjob- which Youngjae never gave the chance for Jaebum to explain his side. And that was what Youngjae decided he would address today. It was time they cleaned up their act.

  
The timer beeped. Youngjae took one last look at himself in his overhead mirror. 

  
Youngjae didn’t have to walk around the park for long to spot Jaebum sitting on a bench, in front of the small river in the center of the park. The omega cracked his knuckles, wiped his hands on his dusty pink hoodie. He approached the bench, very slowly. Youngjae would prolong this as long as he could.  
He knows it might still be a little weird, but Youngjae was still, no matter what, deeply infatuated with the alpha.

  
“Jaebum-hyung.” He greeted as he sat down next to him on the bench.

“Hey.” He smiled back.

  
Goddess, Youngjae swore Jaebum could never ever look bad. Even in simple denim jeans and a white t-shirt, Jaebum was the absolute sexiest.

  
“Wait… did you call me hyung?” Jaebum teased. Youngjae hadn’t even realized that he had said that, but he was glad Jaebum was being light hearted.

  
“Sorry,” The omega laughed, lightly. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

  
“No. It’s fine. I was hoping that we could actually be more casual, I guess.”

  
Youngjae relaxed a little at that. He was relieved the alpha wanted the same thing out of this meeting as he did. This would go _that_ much smoother. “I was hoping the same thing.”

  
Jaebum leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, hands folded together. “I should start by saying sorry.”  
Youngjae wanted to be the one to say sorry first. But he nodded for Jaebum to continue.

  
“I guess a good start would be that night-“

  
“Don’t worry about that. I’m over it.” Youngjae interrupted. That whole entire evening was a thing of the past. It was just a bad first meeting, and that was all Youngjae’s fault; he knew this.

  
“Okay… are you sure?” Jaebum looked at Youngjae, with the same caring eyes as he did that night. “I’m okay with taking some fault for how it went. I was the one who rejected you.”

  
“Well, What would you have done differently? Let some random omega you don’t know personally suck you off at your pack mates party? You telling me ‘no’ was the sensible thing to do.” Youngjae said.

  
Jaebum thought for a moment. “You’re right.”

  
“I know.” The younger smiled.

  
“But I still need to apologize, then, for a couple weeks ago. When you tried to sit me down but I ran out on you.” Jaebum looked back at the lake, as if he was talking to himself. Youngjae started to wonder if this really was as hard for Jaebum as it was himself.

  
“Yeah.” Youngjae leaned forward to match Jaebum. He tilted his head until he was looking straight into the alpha’s eyes. Jaebum met his eyes. “Sit up.”

  
Jaebum sat up. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk or listen. Especially when you were trying to resolve this problem.”

  
“Why were you missing that week? That’s all I wanted to know.”

  
Jaebum could remembered now how Youngjae had worried about him, but Jaebum had given a rude response. He grimaced at his past self.

  
“I… I don’t know how to explain it.” How does he explain that he went to an unexpected rut? And that Youngjae himself may or may not have been the reason for said rut?

  
“Is it like… personal? Like, really, really personal?” Youngjae pressed.

  
“Not exactly. It was just a lot. Unexpected.”

  
The omega furrowed his eyebrows. “Did someone pass away?”

  
“No.”

  
“If it’s embarrassing: don’t be,” Youngjae places his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. “I mean… I offered you a blowjob our first time meeting outside a professional setting.” The omega joked. It earned a genuine smile from Jaebum. Youngjae wished he could take a photo of him at that moment. Jaebum was just so damn handsome.

  
“You got me there,” Jaebum took a deep breath in. Saying he was in rut wasn’t the hard part. It was his own inner conflict. It was embarrassing to him only because of the reason (which did not include Youngjae. Nope not at all). “I went into a rut.”

  
“Isn’t that normal? Why would you be embarrassed about that?”

  
“It’s not normal for me,” Jaebum avoided the omegas second question. “I don’t get ruts every month. I’m lucky if I get one a year.”

  
“Really?” To say Youngjae was shocked was an understatement. One, was that really possible? An alpha not having a monthly rut? Impossible. Two, why now? What triggers his annual ruts?

  
“Yeah. I don’t know. It’s weird and pretty undesirable.”

  
Youngjae would beg to differ.  
“Hyung,” Youngjae scolded. “You are one of most handsome and eligible alpha on campus.”

  
“How eligible am I if I can’t even do the one thing that makes me who I am?” The alpha sounded frustrated, and almost like he didn’t mean to say that. This meeting was suddenly getting personal and Jaebum didn’t know if he was ready.

  
“Your biology doesn’t make you, you. Who you are is decided by you.”  
Jaebum ran his hand through his hair, scoffing. This was not a conversation Jaebum wanted to have. It would only lead to the darker parts of his life and thoughts. He wouldn’t put Youngjae in that position.

  
No. He couldn’t.

  
“Sure,” Jaebum was over this. He wanted to hang out with Youngjae, for real. The omega seemed cool, and even though he wasn’t in touch with his biology like he wanted, Jaebum could acknowledge that it was quite coincidental his (usually random and sporadic) rut came just after he met Youngjae.

“Do you wanna go and eat? There’s this Thai deli Bambam always goes to- we could go there, if you want.”

  
Youngjae’s ears and cheeks went red. This is a date. It may not be a direct one, but Youngjae would count this as a date no matter what.

  
“Yea. I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter Four

This was definitely a date.

  
Jaebum sat across from Youngjae, looking at the menu that was placed in front of him. They were seated outside, sun beaming, a very light breeze going, and a Youngjae that was glowing.

  
They didn’t have complete closure on whatever their situation was, but they were getting somewhere- and that’s all Youngjae needed. He didn’t want to seem like a brat and talk about what needed to be talked about as soon as they sat down. Youngjae was still trying to figure Jaebum out, and he didn’t want to poke and prod if it obviously wasn’t welcome.

  
“Do you know what you’re getting?” Youngjae asked. They had already gotten their drinks.

  
“I always get the pad thai. Bambam says he can make it but all his attempts have been absolute fails.” Youngjae let out a small, bright laugh. It probably wasn’t that funny, but Youngjae didn’t care. He was enjoying his time with Jaebum.

  
Youngjae looked over the menu once more. He didn’t venture a lot with foods, unless Mark recommended it and had liked it. He didn’t see anything that caught his eye. “I’ll have whatever you’re having. I don’t eat out a lot.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Really,” The omega shrugged. “Mark-hyung usually cooks things he ate in America. I only know a few things my mom taught me when I was younger.”

  
“I can’t cook at all.”

  
“Who cooks in your pack then? I know Jackson-hyung, for sure, doesn’t.”

  
Jaebum smiled. “I wish he would. Jinyoung will cook and then he’ll complain about how we should’ve had Chinese food. But I think he forgets he’s in a house full of Koreans who grew up Korean, eating Korean food and all.”

  
“Sounds like Mark whenever he asks me to cook.”

  
“Hello. Are you guys ready to order?” The waitress greeted.

  
“We’ll have the number four. And also two spring rolls.”

  
“No problem,” the young female alpha smiled, writing down the last bit of their order. “Anything else?” She angled towards Youngjae.

  
Before Youngjae could answer, Jaebum corrected her. “No, we’re together.” Youngjae whipped his eyes towards Jaebum. _Together_?

  
“Oh! I’m sorry,” the girl became flustered very quickly. “I thought you might’ve been waiting on somebody with yo-“ she stopped herself. Lani, her name tag read, was frozen staring at Youngjae. She shook her head then resumed, picking up their menus. “I’m sorry. I’ll put your order in right away.”

  
She hurried off before Youngjae could have the chance to ask her what was wrong.

  
“What was that about?”

  
“I have no idea.”

  
And that was the last of that.

  
The pair continued their lunch, having good conversation. It was pleasant, and Youngjae was sure this was a date. The day felt perfect, almost _too_ perfect. But Youngjae wouldn’t complain. He loved every moment.

  
When Lani returned with their food, she kept her head down. She only looked up when Jaebum asked for extra peanut sauce. The alpha female dashed back to the kitchen, quickly set down the peanut sauce, and made her way to leave but froze. Her hands were clenching her black apron, fidgeting, eyes moving back and forth between Youngjae and the floor. Jaebum made no move to acknowledge her. He was simply mixing his pad thai, oblivious to the world around him. But Youngjae noticed and he was starting to freak the fuck out from the waitress’ behavior.

  
Youngjae kept looking at her as she stood there. It was odd and eerie. It started to get cold, her stare. It was as if she was the one that was fearful of Youngjae, her eyes lightly glazed over.  
She leaned down, after her and Youngjae held eye contact for a long second. “You smell like you’re going into heat… and of a beta.” She glanced at Jaebum, who was now staring at them, mid-bite of a spring roll. “Not _that_ alpha.” She finished.

  
Lani looked Youngjae in the eyes, saying something that Youngjae didn’t get the chance to decipher before she turned to leave.

  
With her warning, Youngjae started to become a little panicked. The last thing he wanted was start his heat today; not when he and Jaebum were having _such_ a good date. The omega sniffed the air, not getting any whiff of his own peachy scent. He didn’t feel like his temperature was rising. But, he started to think about the past couple of days, if his own behavior was signaling a heat.

  
Okay, _maybe_ his heat could be near. He was being more irritable and moody lately, not being able to decide how he felt about things. The omega also started to fill out a bit more around his hips, thigh, and stomach. He also was a lot more clingy to Mark whenever they were home- which is probably why Lani had smelled beta on him. But Youngjae wouldn’t worry about his heat starting today.

  
He, at least, _hoped_ he had a day or two until it started.

  
“You okay?” Jaebum looked at Youngjae up and down, concern written all over his face.

  
“Uhm…” Youngjae didn’t know if he should be honest or not. “She said that I smelled like I was going into heat…” He left out that Lani hinted that he smelled like a beta. Youngjae didn’t know how teritorial Jaebum was or if he was territorial at all.

  
Jaebum took a good sniff of the air, out of curiosity. “I don’t smell anything. I’m not that credible, though. I’ve never been good at scenting things like that.”

  
“Why?”

  
Jaebum hesitated. “I don’t know. I just haven’t been able to, in the past.”

  
Youngjae didn’t question him anymore.

 

After finishing their lunch, they both unspokenly felt like the day was going to well for it to just end after the meal. So, they made their way to an elementary school not to far from where they ate. The playground wasn’t extremely big, but it was just the perfect size for the pair to use without getting in the way of the few pups playing there.

  
They played around like children- just enjoying each others company. There wasn’t a moment that wasn’t filled with either laughter or some interesting conversation that an outsider would find irrelevant.

  
Those conversations were anything but irrelevant to Youngjae. They talked about everything. School, interest, hobbies, Jaebum’s pack, bits and pieces about their childhoods. And everything was going so smooth and _right_ and Youngjae was _happy_. Youngjae was trying his hardest not to let his giddy feelings inside influence him to act a fool in front of Jaebum. That was _the last thing_ he needed.

  
“Sometimes I worry about Jackson.” They were now swinging on the swings, confiding in each other on simple issues.  
Nothing tragic.

  
“What’s wrong with Jackson?”

  
“It’s not that there’s anything wrong with him. He just…” Jaebum had to word his next phrase carefully. He didn’t want Youngjae to get the wrong idea about the other alpha. “He’s very ‘helpful’, for a lack of better words.”

  
“How could that be something to worry about?” The omega kicked at some pebbles, slightly losing his balance.

  
“If I tell you, please don’t take it the wrong way.”

  
“I won’t. He and Mark are close.” Youngjae was so innocent and sweet and unaware- and Jaebum’s heart was beating, for no particular reason other than he was _happy_ being around the omega.

  
“I know; but Jackson likes to, uhm, get around, I guess,” Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s swing to stop him from moving, the revelation becoming more real once he said it out loud. Jaebum really didn’t want Youngjae to think ill of Jackson- the alpha was a good person and he be damned if someone thought otherwise. He gave off a tense vibe, and Youngjae was not expecting it. “Don’t tell anyone I said that. It’s not that I’m talking shit about him… I just don’t want to contribute the shit he already gets and I trust you enough to believe you wouldn’t do that.”

  
Youngjae only nodded. He and Jaebum were only centimeters apart and something about was too much for Youngjae. Yeah, this might be exactly where he wanted to be for the last few years; but this was sudden and he was _so_ not ready. It wasn’t even that deep, but, _fuck_ , Jaebum smelled so good and looked even better and Youngjae could just kiss him.

  
But he didn’t- of course, he didn’t.  
Jaebum let his swing go, the air around them suddenly becoming casual and light hearted again.

  
“Omegas like to ask him to help them through their heats and that Chinese sweetheart doesn’t know how to say ‘no’.” The alpha was looking up at the sky. Youngjae wished he could see his eyes.

  
“And, of course, he knows these people, but that doesn’t make it any less risky.” The older continued. “I mean omegas are the most fertile in heat and even if you use protection, it’s never one hundred percent.”

  
“Is that why you worry? You think he may find himself in a situation he isn’t prepared for?”

  
“Yes. And with someone that he doesn’t even know.” It was obvious Jaebum meant “ _with someone who isn’t his mate”._

  
With this information, Youngjae was at a crossroads. He’s met Jackson only a handful of times- usually when he was leaving his and Mark’s apartment or picking Mark up- but from what he could tell, the alpha was an absolute bundle of happy energy. And Mark seemed to really like the alpha. He usually switched out people to help him through his pseudo-heats, but when he met Jackson a year ago, he’s kept him around since.

  
It was obvious that Mark didn’t keep him near for _just_ his pseudo-heats.

  
But, now, Youngjae knew a whole other part of Jackson that made him question the alpha. Did Mark know? If he did, was he okay with it? If he didn’t, how would he feel about it? How often did Jackson really help omegas and betas? Why did Jackson feel compelled to always say ‘yes’? _Why, why, why_?

  
“How long?”

  
“Since he moved to Korea- which was right before he started at our school. He was an easy target because the dumbass literally didn’t know how to say ‘no’ formally in Korean. And, again, that Chinese sweetheart didn’t want to be rude and just said ‘yes’.” Jaebum sighed, a laugh hidden behind it.

  
Youngjae laughed. It felt nice in such a dense moment. “And that was the beginning of the end?”

  
“Basically.”

  
“It’s kinda sweet in a way.” Jaebum looked over at the omega like he was crazy. “What?”

  
Jaebum smirked. “Are you taking joy in my pack mates misfortune? How sinister.”

  
Youngjae pushed Jaebum slightly, jokingly. “Oh my goodness,” The omega playfully hit Jaebum on his shoulder. “I just meant that he’s coming from a good place- it’s a sweet intent but the execution is _definently_ not all that sweet.”

  
“You’re sweet.” Jaebum whispered to himself. It had just slipped out and he hoped, _goddess he prayed_ , Youngjae hadn’t heard it. That would make things awkward- at least for Jaebum.

  
But Youngjae had heard it. All he did was blush and look down at his worn down vans.

* * *

 

 

  
After what Youngjae was one thousand percent convinced was a date, the alpha that took him on said date walked him back to his car. The walk wasn’t long from the park. It was perfect (like everything else that day), giving enough time for the pair to have a nice conversation together, still.

They seemed to never run out of something to talk about.

Jaebum’s little revelation was not talked about, though.

  
When they had arrived at Youngjae’s car, they still continued to talk about any and everything. And at some point, they made their way in top of the cars hood.

 _Why are they so corny_?

Youngjae, of course, wasn’t complaining.

  
“I’ve been wondering,” Youngjae began, breaking the silence that fell over them. “What was your mother-pack like?”

  
Jaebum sucked his teeth. “Average. Nothing special really.”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly. I was probably the wildest thing to happen to that pack in a while. Everyone was pretty square.” Jaebum shrugged.

  
Youngjae looked over at him. _Damn, he looks so pretty_. “How… why were you the wildest thing to happen?”

  
“Because I’m a fucking dud?” The alpha had a ‘ _duh_ ’ tone in his voice.

  
“Oh my goddess, hyung,” the younger sighed. He didn’t believe for a second that Jaebum was an actual dud. He had a rut, he (Youngjae could only assume) popped knots, so why would Jaebum call himself a dud? “I wish you wouldn’t think so low about yourself.”

  
“Uh huh, I know.”

  
“Sure you do.” Youngjae’s phone started to vibrate. He groaned, reluctantly pulling it out of his back pocket. Mark was calling him.

  
He stared at the screen, debating whether he should answer it or not. Wouldn’t it be rude to answer the phone when Jaebum was right there to talk to? Youngjae went to send Mark to voicemail, but Jaebum stopped him. “Aren’t you gonna answer him?”

  
The brunette turned towards Jaebum. He shrugged in response. His phone was still ringing.

  
“Answer him. He’s probably worried.”

  
Youngjae sighed. The omega answered the call.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Where are you?” Mark sounded slightly out of breath.

  
Youngjae glanced over at Jaebum. He was looking up at the sunset, yawning. Maybe they should go home soon. “I’m still out with Jaebum. Why?”

  
“Oh, really?” Mark had a teasing tone. Youngjae could feel his ear go slightly red at the hidden implications.

  
“Yes, really.” Jaebum was looking at him now, a grin on his face. Youngjae grinned back, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be back soon.”

  
“No, no, no- you crazy kids can stay out as long as you want. I was just making sure you were okay. It’s been a couple of hours.”

  
“Yes, I know. Will you be home in the next hour?”

  
“I don’t know. Probably, but I’ll text you if I leave. Okay?”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Stay safe.”

  
“I will, hyung. Bye.”

  
Youngjae stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He let out a deep sigh, rolling his head back towards Jaebum. He still had a grin on his face. “What?”

  
“Does he do that often? Just randomly check up on you?” Jaebum asked.

  
Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course. Don’t you do that for your pack?”

  
Jaebum looked at his hands, fidgeting. “I guess not as much as I could.” Jaebum started to suddenly feel insecure. He knew he wasn’t the best alpha and little things like that easily got into his head. Mark and Youngjae weren’t even a pack, but Mark to care of the omega like Jaebum was supposed to take care of his pack.

  
“Mark-hyung is a little overprotective, so don’t compare yourself,” Youngjae seemingly read the alphas thoughts. He shifted onto his side, resting his head on his hand. “He’s always been that way. Especially when we got to college.”

  
Jaebum took this opportunity to sway the subject to something else besides him. “He wasn’t like that when you guys were in high school?”

  
The omega shrugged. “He had no reason. Our school didn’t have a lot of… ‘ _misbehaving alphas_ ’.”

  
“And our school does?”

  
“Yes. More alphas means more chances of some of them being, you know, _not all that good_.”

  
“You’re right.” Jaebum’s phone was the one ringing now. He pulled it out. Yugyeom’s name flashing across the screen.

“Yes, Yugyeom-ah.”

  
“You need to come back home… _now_.”  
Jaebum glanced at Youngjae this time. Yugyeom was slightly yelling so Jaebum knew he heard him.

  
“It’s Yugyeom.”

  
“The youngest one, right? Beta?”

Youngjae asked. Jaebum nodded. “He needs you?”

  
Jaebum nodded again. “Jaebum-hyung!” Yugyeom whines loudly from where Jaebum’s phone was pressed against his chest.

  
Youngjae smiled at the betas demanding whine. “He really is like a child,” Youngjae joked. “It is getting late. We’ve had a good day.”

  
“Yeah we have.” It’s been more than “good”, Jaebum wanted to say. He refrained- his mouth had done enough for the day.

  
“Yugyeom, shut your mouth. I’ll be home in a little bit. Where’s Jinyoung?” Jaebum was getting irritated by the vibrations against his chest. The beta was a pain, but Jaebum wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
“Not here. But Jackson-hyung is and so is _Bambam_ and no one is letting me into their room. I’m basically homeless.”

  
Jaebum understood exactly what Yugyeom was going on about. “Okay. I’ll be there in thirty. Stay calm.” Jaebum ended the call before he had to hear anymore of Yugyeom’s complaining.

  
“I’m sorry, I gotta go. Pack problems.” Jaebum sighed, sitting up. He really didn’t want to leave. This day was the best day he’s had in a long time. And it wasn’t even about what they had done, but _who_ he did it with. Jaebum loved how he spent his day today and he didn’t want it to end.

  
A bizarre feeling for Jaebum.

  
Youngjae hoped off the hood of his car, Jaebum following. “It’s okay. I had a nice time today.”

  
“Me too.” And then it was silent.

  
Youngjae looked at the ground. Jaebum wanted to hug him, but that’d be too much. Too early, but mostly too much. So he settled for a “goodbye, see you later” then went on his way to his own car.

  
And as he drove, the need to go back and actually hug the omega clouded his mind. At the same time, he couldn’t understand why.

* * *

 

 

 

“Get me into that room, hyung. I am tired of having someone get my clothes and having to sleep on the couch. I need to be able to plan my outfits and sleep properly.”

  
“Yugyeom. Sit down.” The beta was pacing back and forth in front of Jaebum, who was sitting on the couch. Yugyeom had just finished ranting. Don’t ask Jaebum what about because he sure as hell wasn’t listening. It wasn’t like it was anything the beat had went on about before.

 

Yugyeom stomped. “There’s something going on and no one will tell me. _I’m an adult_. Tell me what is wrong with Bambam.”

  
The alpha sucked his teeth. “Yugyeom-ah…”

  
“Hyung. Tell me. Please.”

  
It went against Jaebum’s better judgement. He didn’t have a real, personal reason for why he wasn’t telling the beta. But, then he realized why. It wasn’t his problem to tell. He hadn’t seen Bambam in the last week because the omega was keeping to himself. He checked in with him periodically, of course, but that didn’t mean he really did anything for the omega. Bambam’s slick scent was still pungent in his room and the alpha couldn’t think all that straight in the room, nor stand to be in there too long. It was almost suffocating. Besides, Jinyoung was better at this type of stuff.

  
“I’ll be right back.” Jaebum stood up. He started to walk towards the hallway, but Yugyeom whined in protest. “Hyung!”

  
“Just a second, beta.”

  
He walked to Bambam and Yugyeom’s shared room. He knocked three times, getting no response. “Bambam?”

  
“Alpha?” Bambam didn’t sound like himself. He hadn’t in the past month. His voice was empty, small, and scratchy.

Maybe even pitiful.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Bambam’s pine scent was strong and potent when Jaebum opened the door. It was dark, the blinds closed, all lights off. The room wasn’t messy, but it was disorganized. Bambam was bundled up in blankets, facing the wall his bed was pushed against.

Jaebum closed the door, gently. It was still suffocating how much Bambam’s scent permeated the room. It was so powerful Jaebum was close to gagging. Not only was the pine scent strong, but so was the feeling of sadness. Bambam was radiating depression. That affected the alpha just as much as the pine scent in the air.

The alpha made way to the edge of Bambam’s bed. He sat down, laying a hand on Bambam’s resting figure. The omega huffed, shifting at the alpha’s touch. He turned enough to glance back at the alpha. His face was straight. If Jaebum didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Bambam was completely fine. But he _did_ know better.

“Yugyeom misses you,” Jaebum started. Bambam stayed silent, turning back towards the wall. “Why don’t you want to come out, Bambam? It’s been a month.”

  
_That means his heat is coming soon again_ , Jaebum remembered. Bambam’s heats came every month- more often then the average omegas, which usually came every two months.

Bambam said something but it was muffled by the comforter his head was stuffed in. “I can’t hear you, Bam.”

  
The omega flipped all the way over, giving Jaebum the full view of his appearance. Bambam’s hair was a mess, dried tears covered his face- which was red and swollen. Jaebum could feel Bambam’s hurt. He wished he could just hug all of the youngers embarrassment away; but when Bambam falls, he falls _hard_.

“I want to, alpha. But it’s hard. None of you have seen me like that but you did and it was ugly. _I was ugly_.” Bambam’s face scrunched up a little bit. Jaebum placed a hand on his knee. Jaebum could sit here and tell Bambam about the past, tell him to get over it. But the alpha wasn’t _that_ insensitive.

“You know you’re heat is probably due in a couple days, right?”

“And?”

“What are you going to do then? Are you going to still just stay in your room even after it ends?” Jaebum angled more towards Bambam. “You- _We_ have to get through this together. Your heat is your heat, and it’ll change you every time and we know this. I can’t make you come out your room, but I can tell you that we all miss you. Especially your favorite beta,” Bambam sniffled. “I know it’s straining you just as much as it is the rest of the pack. We _need_ you, Bambam. I begging you to come back- even if you may not be how you were before, you’ll still be you and that’s all we need. Please, Bambam.” Jaebum had brought Bambam into a hug hesitantly. The omega accepted, gripping his alpha with all his might, letting a few tears out.

Bambam let out a deep breath, whispering an “Okay”, and turned back towards the wall. Jaebum bit his lip. He really didn’t want to leave the omega alone- but he did anyways. There’s nothing he could do that he hasn’t done already to encourage and support the young omega. It was all a waiting game now. Jaebum didn’t beg often, but he really missed his omega and wanted him to be happy again. He’d always be there for him. _Always_.

* * *

 

 

   
Much to the packs pleasure, Bambam finished his next heat and, this time, returned to life. Jinyoung and Jaebum were of course the only ones who weren’t surprised to see the omega. Jackson had wanted to smother the younger with welcome back hugs and kisses, but he was polite enough to see that _someone else_ in the pack needed to spend some time with Bambam.

Bambam had just waltzed into the living room, as if he hadn’t been MIA the past month, and lied down right on top of the large, sleeping beta. Yugyeom brushes it off, telling them to leave him alone. But when he heard a familiar Thai accent whisper into his ear “but I’m comfortable”, he was wide awake.

  
“Kunpimook Bhuwakul!” Yugyeom was the only Korean Bambam who could say his name with no struggle; and the only person besides his mom to say it so smoothly in distress.

  
The youngest wasted no time cuddling and scenting the omega. The omega had a slightly different scent (because now he wasn’t on suppressants so his scent was more wholesome- but Yugyeom didn’t know that), but it was comforting and familiar enough for Yugyeom. He was just so happy to be with his best friend, his brother-from-another-mother.

  
And that’s how they’ve been for the past hour. Yugyeom sniffing at Bambam’s neck, getting used to his new, fresher scent, cuddling, and smiling.

  
They both were just bundled up in a blanket, watching old reruns of dramas, Jackson on the floor solving a puzzle. He was an old man at heart- but it was endearing. Jinyoung and Jaebum had gone to work, so it was just the three of them.

  
Yugyeom hadn’t asked about where Bambam had been or what had happened. It kind of concerned Bambam because he was expecting the beta to ask a million and one questions. But he wouldn’t make it weird or awkward by being the first one to bring it up- but he wouldn’t avoid it if Yugyeom asked. The beta deserved that much.

  
“Why’d you leave?” Yugyeom said out of nowhere.

  
Bambam looked up at the beta wide eyed.”What? I didn’t leave?”

  
Yugyeom shifted a bit. “You just disappeared and I didn’t know what was happening, so, yea, it felt like you just left.” Bambam couldn’t argue with that.

  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say…” Bambam was definitely thrown off and, yes, he told himself he wouldn’t avoid Yugyeom’s questions, but _damn_ he was not expecting nor prepared for the actual thing.

  
Yugyeom stayed silent. After a moment or so, right as the omega opened his mouth to speak, the beta separated from Bambam and walked towards the kitchen, leaving behind a bitter scent.

The omega cowered a little bit- he didn’t like that Yugyeom was upset with him.

  
“That was uncomfortable.” Jackson piped up. His attention was on the scene that just unfolded the whole time. It was small, but it had its effect.

  
“I thought everything would be good when I came back. Wasn’t that what everyone wanted?”

  
“You and I both know it’s more complex than that, Bam.” The omega didn’t give a response. He was trying. He really was.

  
“I panicked and, I don’t know… it just…” Bambam could feel his emotions spinning and he was getting frustrated. Jackson saw this and was on his feet, walking towards the younger. “…hyung.” Bambam whimpered as he caved in on himself. Jackson just sat on the couch and pulled Bambam into his lap, cuddling him and rubbing his back.

  
Jackson hushed him as the omega started to quietly sob. “It shouldn’t be this hard but it is a-a-and…” Bambam tried to continue but he choked up and was shushed again by Jackson. It really shouldn’t have been that hard. Why was it so difficult? It was just his heat and Yugyeom barely was there when it hit him and Yugyeom would never judge him so why was it so hard? Bambam knew it looked so over dramatic and unreasonable how he was sobbing and clinging to Jackson like this over a small problem- which was completely his fault- but he couldn’t help it.

  
Everything was just _so hard._

* * *

 

 

   
Two weeks had gone by since _The Date_ and the two stars of said date we’re getting along great. All past conflict seemed to dissipate.

  
Jaebum and Youngjae were friends. That’s all Youngjae could ever ask for. They talked normally at work, texted back and forth whenever, and, surprising for Jaebum, actually talked often on the phone. It was good. Youngjae felt on top of the world- the alpha of his dreams knew he existed and was at least the slightly bit interested in him? _What fucking dream come true_.

  
It was a Wednesday night, both boys were working overtime cleaning the cafes’ various equipment. It was maybe around half past nine, all the other employees left. Mark was the only one there, but that was only because he was waiting on Youngjae so they could drive home together.

  
“Do you want me to get us dinner?” Mark had asked from a table across from the register, where Youngjae was cleaning. Jaebum was next to him cleaning out the display.

  
“Sure,” Youngjae turned towards Jaebum. “Do you want anything, hyung?”

  
“No, I should be fine.” Youngjae would’ve complained that Jaebum hadn’t eaten in the past couple hours, but he bit his tongue.

  
He looked back at Mark. “You know what I like and don’t like. Nothing spicy today, though.”

  
“Alright. Be back in twenty.” Mark exited through the back to the employee parking lot.

  
And then there were two.

  
It wasn’t awkward at all. They easily made small talk, but the light conversation still had substance- which was very common whenever they spoke to each other. Youngjae loved these little random talks they would have. It was all mostly trivial but it was just their thing.

  
Jaebum always surprised himself whenever he talked to Youngjae. He didn’t like to venture out into the friendship world a lot. He didn’t have commitment issues or was a loner or was mad at the world but he just had his people, his circle which he kept small. But Youngjae had him stuck. He made friends in his classes and stuff: Sure. But never has he talked and actually wanted to so much with one person.

  
Again, it was bizarre and Jaebum was confused.

  
“I want to meet the rest of your pack.” Youngjae said. Jaebum had a million thoughts racing through his mind when the omega had said that.

  
Sure, Youngjae already knew his pack. He went to highschool with Jinyoung, had English with Bambam, knew Jackson through Mark; but this was different. Youngjae knew this was different. What would Jaebum introduce Youngjae as? Why would he be introducing him anyways? His pack may not have be blood, but they were pack bonded and that almost made it _more_ stressful. And, in it’s own way, Jaebum formally introducing the omega to the pack felt like a commitment- one he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with.

  
“Don’t you already know them?” Jaebum was turned away from Youngjae, so the omega didn’t see the alpha scrunch up his face at this discussion.

  
“Well, technically, yes. But you always talk about them. It’s only right that I finally meet them as your pack members.”

  
It made perfect sense. Jaebum knew Youngjae was coming from the most innocent and caring place, but this whole friendship thing was still new to him.

“Maybe one of these days…” Jaebum said the first thing that came to mind that didn’t sound rude.

  
Youngjae smiled and nodded. Now it felt awkward. Jaebum didn’t sound very reassuring when he replied and Youngjae easily picked that out. He didn’t realize at first that it could’ve sounded a little more than platonic. He didn’t want to ruin the little bit of connection he had with Jaebum- _especially_ with how their first initial meeting played out. And, yea, they might’ve gone in what Youngjae would call a date, but he wouldn’t expect Jaebum to suddenly conjure up romantic feelings for him; and Youngjae was trying his _damndest_ to keep his at bay.

  
“I didn’t mean to be intrusive. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He corrected himself.

  
“No, you’re fine.” Jaebum waved him off.  
Youngjae wasn’t fine.

  
The omega just let out a sigh before continuing wiping down the cabinets. He felt a vibration in his apron, his phone ringing. When he pulled it out, his English teachers name was on the screen. Youngjae excused himself and went to the staff room to answer the call.

  
“Mr Finley, how are you?” Youngjae greeted, in english.

  
“I’m doing well, Youngjae,” Mr Finley was a French man whose accent really only came through when he spoke English, but rarely when he spoke Korean. “I was calling because the English department has been offered an amazing opportunity.”

  
“Really?” He replied in Korean. “I mean, really?” He corrected himself in English.

  
“Yes. You know how we visited that one sister school in Nevada early last year?”

  
“United States, Nevada?”

  
“Yes, that’s the one.”

  
“I remember.”

  
“Great! The reason I bring that up is our school has paired with another school- this time in California and they want us to come and visit and present our program to their school board!” Mr Finley was clapping and laughing, like this was the greatest thing to ever have happened. Mr Finley was always a breath of fresh air.

  
Youngjae grinned at his professors excitement. “That’s great! Is there something else?” Youngjae was hoping he’d say that the omega got to go to America again this year.

  
“Oh, of course. You, Youngjae, are, _obviously_ , one of the students I picked to accompany me on this trip.” His professor let out a little squeal for Youngjae. Mr Finley was always cheerful and it sometimes freaked Youngjae a little. But it was Mr Finley’s character.

  
“Thank you, professor. I appreciate it a lot. When is the trip?”

  
“In about two weeks. I know it’s short notice but the American school just called yesterday, so we’re all in panic. Do you think you could make it?”

  
Youngjae believed he could. The only possible barrier he saw was if his historically unpredictable heat decided to _oh so_ conveniently show up then. He prayed it didn’t, but it’s been almost three months since his last and his symptoms were only getting worse. Youngjae hoped it was a sign that his heat was on the verge of breaking, preferably before the trip. “I would like to think so. Can I call you back Friday to confirm if I can or not?”

  
“Of course. I hope you can make it.”

  
“Me, too.”

  
“Have a good rest of your evening, Youngjae.”

  
“You, too, Mr Finley. Good night.”

* * *

 

 

   
Clinics were the absolute worse. They had this sad emotion connected with them. Just the knowledge this is where newly presented omegas get their suppressants, omegas lose their pups (willingly and not), and other sad stuff Youngjae hated to think about.

  
It was the next day and Youngjae made an appointment with the college clinic to have a check up. Mostly because he needed to know if his heat was as near as he felt it was. His heats were never consistent. Sometimes they’d appear two weeks within each other and other times they’d be separated by months. It was a blessing and a curse, all at the same time.

  
The omegas knee was bouncing rapidly, his hands scrunched up, gripping the hem of his gray t-shirt. He wasn’t actually nervous for any real reason- Youngjae just didn’t like clinics.

  
“Choi Youngjae.” A nurse called his name. He stood up and greeted her. She led him back to sterile room, telling him to sit on the cot. Youngjae found extremely odd that he couldn’t scent what caste the female nurse was.

  
The nurse examined his chart, silently. The silence was slowly getting to Youngjae after a few moments, but luckily she began to speak. “You have irregular heats?”

  
“Yes. That’s actually what I came in for today. I just wanted to know if it’s near. And how close it is, if you can. It’s been three months since my last one” The nurse only nodded in reply.

  
“I’ll go get the ultrasound ready.” She walked out. A few minutes passed by before the nurse was back inside the room and escorting Youngjae to another. The room the nurse took him to was very similar to the one he was in, just a bit more larger and dimmed- the only light coming from the large computer screen.  
The nurse ordered Youngjae to lay back on the cot, lift his shirt and unbutton his jeans. He did so, quickly. He just wanted to hurry up with this appointment and get the hell out of the clinic. Youngjae felt _weak_ , in a way, being inside the building.

  
A lukewarm jelly was squeezed onto his abdomen, then spread out by the wand the nurse was holding. As the wand moved lower towards where Youngjae’s uterus would be, he shivered slightly. He was starting to feel cold, his nerves not resting. Youngjae was almost tempted to just ask the nurse for some sedatives.

  
After some pictures were taken from the ultrasound, the nurse wiped Youngjae’s stomach down. He sat up and buttoned his pants back up, stretching his arms and neck. He was tense through the whole ten minutes the nurse was examining his stomach.

  
“Well, Youngjae-ssi,” The nurse began, eyes looking back and forth between her clipboard and the pictures on the screen.

“I’d say that your heat is ready to break at any moment. I would advise making heat preparations for the next week- that’s the time it seems it should be breaking. Any other questions or concerns?”

  
Youngjae shook his head. “That was all I was curious about. Thank you.”

  
When Youngjae hoped into the passengers side of the car, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He ran his hands through his hair, steadying his breath and heartbeat. Mark was just looking up at him, eyebrows raised in question. “How’d it go? Bad news?”

  
“No- great news, actually. She said my heat should be breaking within the next week.”

  
Mark smirked. “Like I predicted. I’m right, as usual.”

  
Youngjae rolled his eyes and puffed out some air. “Whatever.”

  
“You’ve been thickening up like crazy. Your ass has been pretty and perky the last couple of days. I know the signs of your heat.” Youngjae hit Mark’s shoulders as the beta let out his infectious hyena laugh. Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh with him.

  
“Just get me home without killing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments on comments on comments. i love reading your guys’ comments. i love it.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut tag is finally applicable lol

Youngjae’s trip to the clinic seemed trigger something. The tell-tale signs of his impending heat were becoming more and more obvious and apparent when he got home and continued into the next day.

 

He was lightly producing slick during work, and Mark will always teasing him that he _oh so_ coincidentally slicked up when he just so happened to be around Jaebum. Youngjae would’ve been upset with the beta if he wasn’t so worried that said alpha had smelled his heat. Jaebum has said before he didn’t have the best of noses- but Youngjae had no way of telling if Jaebum’s nose was as bad as he made it out to be.

 

He also hadn’t eaten anything the whole day, his body rejecting food and liquids alike. It was in an omegas biology to detox before a heat, it’s way of conserving healthy fat and energy.

 

As he worked on Friday, he was just waiting for his heat to finally break. Youngjae was going insane because of this waiting game. At the point, he didn’t give two shits of his heat broke at work; he wanted this heat to happen _now_ , for it to be done and over with.

 

But it hadn’t and that only made the omega more frustrated. He avoided Jaebum after the morning incident where he first unintentionally slicked up around him (and all the other alphas they worked with), and really just waited anxiously for anything to happen. And when his work day ended, and his heat hadn’t shown its face, Youngjae was ready to just hop on any alpha's knot to induce his heat (he blamed these thoughts on his heat).

 

So, now, Youngjae was laying flat on the couch in his living room, staring at the wall that had various pictures of Mark, himself, and their families and friends.

 

It was all very nostalgic. He didn’t do it on purpose, but he just started to let his mind drift to all the memories he had with Mark. Like when Mark first moved to Korea his junior year, speaking barely any Korean and Youngjae had helped him (because Youngjae was a sweetheart). Or, when he met Mark’s parents, who moved away from their pack in America because of reasons Youngjae wouldn’t know until he went university, and they had been the sweetest people Youngjae had met (besides his own parents). Or, when Youngjae had tripped over his calculus textbook after kicking it and Mark took a photo of them in the ambulance as Youngjae groaned in pain from a broken toe. Or, how he and Mark and Kihyun had first lived together in the beta/omega dorm and religiously took pictures whenever they were drunk. Youngjae would have to call Kihyun soon.

 

And then Youngjae was bored. All he wanted was his heat to fucking break already.

 

He could get up and cook, but there was nobody there to eat it. Maybe grocery shopping? _No, it was Mark’s turn_ . He could call Kihyun- but he joined a pack and probably doesn’t even remember Youngjae. Okay, he probably _does_ remember; they still had vocal performing arts together.

 

In the end, Youngjae was scrolling through social media, Coco cuddled up on his stomach, not liking anyone’s posts if it didn’t have a dog included.

 

After sitting in silence for a long while, the door burst open. Youngjae jumped at the loud noise and peeked over the couch and _oh goodness his virgin eyes_ saw Mark and Jackson intensely making out, pulling each other’s clothes off as they stumbled in. He could hear the smacks from their kissing, and some weird side of him was hoping he would get turned on enough from the two attractive males making out for his heat to break.

 

Youngjae was really hitting rock bottom with this whole heat thing.

 

He waited a bit to see if said theory would work. It didn’t.

 

“Are you guys gonna take you spit-swapping to the room or…?” Youngjae piped up. He was virtually ignored, but Mark gave him a side glance, smirking.

 

“Call Jaebum and you might get some dick of your own.” Jackson pulled back from where he was kissing Mark’s neck to gasp and look back and forth between the beta and Youngjae. Mark stopped him from responding by resuming making out with him.

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes. He turned back around and the sounds of intense kissing got further away, a door slam following it. Youngjae huffed and flopped back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 

  


Two or so hours passed and Youngjae’s heat _still_ hadn’t showed its ugly face. The most eventful thing that happened were the sounds of the alpha-beta sex going on in said betas room, Mark coming out to get a bottle of some american alcohol, and going back into his room. And that was an hour ago. Youngjae thought maybe he should go out somewhere before he went crazy; but that’d be too dangerous with his heat so close. He didn’t want to deal with all the territorial alphas and the problems that would cause. Youngjae would prefer Jaebum to be the only alpha to get that way about him.

 

He played with the idea to call Jaebum. That would be risky- _but_ that could _also_ be what he needed for his heat to break.

 

Youngjae decided that the reward was greater than the risk and grabbed his phone from where it was charging. He was surprised to see Jaebum had already texted him.

 

_‘Are you busy? There’s a pull-in movie showing on campus’_

 

That was sent fifteen minutes ago. Youngjae didn’t feel comfortable going out in public, but maybe…

 

_‘I don’t really feel like going out tonight. You could come over? Jackson is here.’_

 

Youngjae started to feel the same nerves he felt the night of the party. Even though that was two months ago and they moved past that, this had the same risk factor- if not more. Now he was about to go into heat and Jaebum could easily trigger it. And who knows what would ensue after that.

 

_‘Sure.’_

 

That’s all Youngjae had to read before he was texting Jaebum his address.

  
  


Mark and Jackson had joined Youngjae in the living room, setting up for a movie night. Apparently, Jaebum had texted Jackson he’s coming over and that, for some odd reason, excited the younger alpha.

 

Youngjae already knew why that excited Mark, if his playful glances and knowing smirk were anything to go by as they moved around the house.

 

“Do you have anything to do with this?” Mark nudged Youngjae as they waited for the microwave to finish popping the popcorn.

 

“He asked me.” Youngjae defended.

 

Mark sucked his teeth. “Sure.” He said, sarcastically. Youngjae slapped his shoulder. “I’m being honest. I told him I didn’t feel like going out so we decided it’d be convenient enough to stay in- and besides, Jackson-hyung is here already, so, why not?”

 

Mark still had a grin on his face. “Isn’t your heat about to break anyways?”

 

Youngjae turned his eyes towards the microwave. A minute and five seconds left.

 

“Hm,” Mark observed. “So sneaky, Youngjae. So what’s the plan? Do you want me to make an excuse to get Jackson and I out the way?” He teased.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“That’s okay,” Mark patted Youngjae’s hair, mockingly. “Hyung will take care of everything for you.”

 

Before Youngjae had the chance to respond, the microwave beeped and Mark had skipped away. Youngjae let out a deep sigh and opened the microwave a little bit more aggressively than he intended. Mark was so unpredictable in every way possible that Youngjae had no idea what crap he would pull tonight. He didn’t really care that Mark had “a plan”, but he was definitely nervous of what shenanigans this plan could possibly include.

 

Youngjae’s phone dinged on the counter. Jaebum had texted him.

 

_‘On my way up :)’_

 

Youngjae hoped this didn’t turn into a complete shitshow.

  
  


It turned out to become a shit show. Because as soon as Jaebum entered their house, Youngjae’s heat did indeed break. If Jaebum had noticed, he didn’t say anything. Jackson surely did. And Mark, too.

 

Youngjae could smell the musky, minty scent as soon as Jaebum had reached their floor. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and his palms get sweaty.

 

Youngjae got weak in the knees when Jaebum arrived at their door.

 

Youngjae practically passed out when Mark welcomed him inside. And then he laid eyes on him.

 

Youngjae was a hair away from overheating, his body temperature went up a good five degrees.

 

Then Youngjae didn’t even say ‘hello’ when Jaebum had acknowledged him; he just opened his mouth and awkwardly made his way to his bedroom. He didn’t even speed walk or look away- he kept his eyes on Jaebum and slowly walked backwards towards his room. Youngjae tried to take his eyes off Jaebum, but it felt as if some force greater than him kept him from looking away. He could feel wet patch forming in his jeans, a heavy need to _fuck_ churning in his stomach.

 

And when Youngjae did make it to his room, and felt his heat surely taking over, he started to panic.

 

“Youngjae-yah? You alright?” He heard Mark’s voice through the door. Youngjae couldn’t even respond. It was getting harder to breath and fuck he really was about to jump someone's bones because the need for something, anything in him was growing steadily and _rapidly_.

 

The omega wiped the sweat forming on his forehead off. “No. I-I… hyung, it’s…” Youngjae couldn’t even finish his sentence. The burn was spreading too quickly. It was pleasurably painful. Youngjae couldn’t figure out if he liked it or not.

 

“Can I come in?” Youngjae only groaned in response. Mark knew him well enough to take that as a “Yes”.

 

When Mark entered, Youngjae’s sweet, peachy smell was strong. Mark needed to help Youngjae and fast. He could tease the omega all day about his heat and how he invited Jaebum over, but the younger needed his help. He couldn’t let the omega be seen like this: flustered and desperate.

 

“Youngjae-yah,” Mark approached the omega, who was bent over, one hand on his knee, the other caressing his lower abdomen. “What do you need?”

 

“Al-alpha’s kn-knot…” Mark should’ve expected that.

 

Mark disregarded his answer. “Do you think you can take of yourself, then join us? _Jaebum is still here_.” After he said it, Mark realized how stupid it was to mention Jaebum at a moment like this. Dammit.

 

Youngjae whipped around towards Mark, his eyes glazed over and glowing. “ _Bring him to me_.” There was some type of growl hinting underneath his voice. Mark shook his head.

 

“You know I can’t do that.” Mark warned.

 

“Yes, you can. And you will or so help me goddess I’ll go out there and get his knot myself.” The initial shock of his heat must be over because he’s no longer stuttering. Mark rubbed the omegas back in warning.

 

“Youngjae-yah…”

 

“Hyung, please. Just tell him to come…” Youngjae fell to the ground as his body started to produce more slick and cower with the need for a knot. “Tell him to come here. Don’t say anything else.”

 

“Youngj-“

 

“ _Please_ , hyung. Just, please, just get him.”

 

Mark reluctantly returned to the living room, where Jaebum and Mark were both lounging on the couch. Jaebum seemed completely oblivious to the omega in heat in the room next door compared to Jackson- who was red in the face and holding a pillow very tightly against his lap.

 

“Jaebum-ah.” Mark called. Jaebum looked back towards Mark, a small smile on his face.

 

“Youngjae would like to see you.” Every fiber of Mark’s being told him _no, stop, don’t_ but he didn’t listen. This was just a lot more forward than the plan Mark had planned in his head. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Mark couldn’t figure what was possessing him to actually send Jaebum in. Youngjae had said clear as day he wanted Jaebum. His mind was clear enough to say the sentence clearly- maybe that’s why this felt okay, even though it wasn’t.

 

“Is he okay?” Jaebum stood up and made his way towards Mark at the mention of Youngjae. “He kinda just… dashed off before-”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s very out of his character,” Mark was hesitant about the quest he was about follow through with. “But he would like to see you, privately. His room is that way.”  
  
  


The burn, _the thirst_ was only getting worse in the most pleasant way it could. Youngjae was warm all over, his heart was beating rapidly, like it was going to leap out of his chest at some point. He could feel the wet spot in his sweat pants growing, responding to the two perfectly healthy, fertile alphas in the living room. He wanted to whimper for both of them to come and fill him up with their pups, breed him so full and knot him over and over again.

 

Youngjae was really getting into his heat headspace.

 

Jaebum was hit with the sweetest, most intoxicating smell he had ever smelled in his life when he approached Youngjae’s door. It was creeping through the cracks, and even though Jaebum had a bad nose, Youngjae’s scent was so _intoxicating_ and lovely that he could pick it up if he put his mind to it. He could hear the heavy breaths the omega was letting out. Jaebum was smart enough to know Youngjae was in heat. He was about to turn away, realizing why Youngjae wanted to see him privately. Jaebum didn’t know what would happen once he entered that room. He had good self control, but, recently, around Youngjae, that self control went out the window - but the omega inside the room had let out a moan that rivaled that of a siren in the sea calling out to a sailor.

 

Jaebum _couldn’t_ resist.

 

He didn’t knock or hesitate. Jaebum just opened the door, and the wind was nearly knocked out of him by Youngjae’s peachy smell alone.

 

The omega was down to his briefs, desperately rubbing himself, a light layer of sweat made his skin glisten, his head thrown back against the edge of his bed, neck exposed and unmarked. Jaebum had never felt this primal instinct to just straight up mark an omega. But that feeling was there now and Jaebum was having a hard time ignoring it.

 

Jaebum swallowed, dryly. “Youngjae-yah,”

 

“Alpha…” Youngjae opened his glowing eyes to slits, silently begging for the alpha. “ _Please_ …”

 

This was so unorthodox. Jaebum hadn’t even properly helped _his own_ pack omegas through a heat, but here he was, ready and willing, to fuck Youngjae through his.

 

Jaebum would think about the consequences later. Right now, his omega needed him and _who was he to deny him_?

 

Jaebum made his way to the omega and picked him up, placing him on his bed. “Youngjae-yah, I need you to listen to me.” The omega was palming Jaebum’s torso through his shirt, mouthing at his exposed collarbone.

 

Youngjae already knew what he was going to say. “I’m not delirious enough to not know what’s going on. You… you can knot me a-and, _fuck_ , just, dammit, j _ust fucking fuck me, please, alpha_.” Jaebum could accept that consent.

 

The alpha had only had heat sex once before and it was completely different. It was kinda counterproductive to think about another omega in heat when he had one in front of him, Jaebum didn’t even know why the hell he was thinking about that right now. Probably because he felt inexperienced to help Youngjae, right now. The omega deserved better.

 

Youngjae pulled Jaebum out of his moment by bringing his head down for a hasty kiss. Jaebum didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and make the kiss deeper. Their tongues danced for a few seconds before Jaebum decided to take over. He gently explored Youngjae’s mouth, putting a bit of force into it. The kiss was needy, something they both kinda didn’t know they wanted. (Well, maybe Youngjae knew he needed it.)

 

It was soft and careful, but needy and intense. It was exactly what Youngjae imagined kissing Jaebum to be like; perfect.

 

Jaebum slowly kissed down Youngjae’s jaw, making sure to lightly add suction with each peck. He wanted Youngjae to be covered in Jaebum’s marks, in his scent. Everyone will know who Youngjae spent his heat with. Who he _belonged_ to.

 

Youngjae pulled at Jaebum’s shirt. “Off.” Jaebum obliged, quickly separating from where he was nipping at Youngjae’s neck and pulled his shirt off with ease. More slick pooled out of Youngjae at the sight of his toned abs and chest. Youngjae couldn’t help himself when he mouthed at the alphas collarbones, running his hands up and down the expanse of newly exposed skin. Jaebum let out a low growl at Youngjae rubbing against his scent gland, where Youngjae could easily mix his own scent with Jaebum’s.

 

They weren’t at that stage yet, so Jaebum pushed Youngjae to lay flat on his back before he spent too much time there.

 

The omega rutted his hips up against Jaebum as the alpha kissed down his neck and chest. He let out a moan when the alpha lightly bit at his right nipple. It was a sensation Youngjae didn’t know could feel so good.

 

He hissed in pleasure as Jaebum sucked and bit at the nub, gripping Jaebum’s black hair. “Alpha,” Youngjae moaned out as Jaebum switched to the other one, slowly grinding his hips down onto Youngjae’s dick. Youngjae moved to match his slow, steady rhythm. “Please…”

 

Youngjae didn’t know what he was begging for- he just needed _more_.

 

Jaebum, after sucking on Youngjae’s nips for a few more moments- which Youngjae was in absolute bliss during- moved down some more, sticking his fingers in the band of Youngjae’s briefs. He looked up at Youngjae through hooded eyes, silently asking for permission. The omega bit his swollen lips as he nodded.

 

Jaebum swiftly removed the piece of clothing, Youngjae’s moaned at the release of pressure against his cock. Jaebum felt a sense of satisfaction he’d never felt before as he looked down at the omega in all his naked glory.

 

Youngjae was such a beautiful omega. His skins was lightly tanned, he wasn’t muscular, but he was toned. Omegas’ cocks tended to be significantly smaller than an alphas’. Youngjae was no exception to that feature, but Jaebum never wanted to suck someone’s dick more than he did at that moment. Youngjae was _just so pretty_. Jaebum could only wonder why he wasn't mated yet.

 

He kissed at Youngjae’s tip, teasing him. Youngjae let out a breathy moan at Jaebum’s mouth on his cock. The alpha had barely done anything yet- but Youngjae was deprived and needy for his alpha. Anything Jaebum have him right now, he would quickly, gratefully take.

 

Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s length all the way up and down, taking his time, before taking most of the omegas cock into his mouth. Youngjae let out a loud moan, the warmth of Jaebum’s mouth around his dick was _so_ good. “Hyung,” Youngjae buried his fingers in Jaebum’s hair as the alpha started to gain a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down, making the lewdest of sounds. To anyone else, it would be unattractive. To Youngjae, it was music to his ears. It meant his alpha was taking care of him and his needs. Youngjae could cum just at the thought.

 

Youngjae felt something circle his hole, which was soaked in slick. He shuddered at the light sensation. The teasing touch of Jaebum’s finger circling his rim paired with the warm, wet suction around his cock was lethal. Youngjae could probably get release from the current stimulation Jaebum was giving him right then.

 

But Jaebum wasn’t ready to end everything this early.

 

After giving the omegas cock one more slow lick from the base on the underside of his cock all the way to the tip, Jaebum gave it one more sensual kiss. He then moved up to kiss Youngjae on his lips, one hand still between them, prodding at the omegas hole, the other grabbing the omegas jaw to keep his head in place as he shoved his tongue in Youngjae’s mouth. Youngjae moaned at the dominance that the alpha was asserting over him. Youngjae didn’t know if it was his biology or him that was keening at the little bit of roughness the alpha was using on him- either way, it was a total turn on.

 

“Hyung,” Youngjae breathed out in the short millisecond Jaebum detaches from his lips to instead nip at his neck. “I need more.”

 

Youngjae didn’t need to elaborate anymore for Jaebum to understand.

 

The alpha mouthed at Youngjae’s scent gland as he inserted two fingers into Youngjae, scissoring. The omega didn’t need to be stretched- his body did that on its own- but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good, nonetheless.

 

Youngjae let out a high-pitched moan. He had fingered himself before, he’s even had his own toys inside himself, but he’s never had someone else finger him. Jaebum was definitely a lot better than anything Youngjae had ever stuck inside himself.

 

Jaebum pumped in and out at a slow, tantalizing speed. He only pushed in till his second knuckle. Youngjae was bucking his hips to make Jaebum give him more, but Jaebum, hand still on Youngjae’s jaw, made the omega look him straight in the eyes. “Stay still.”

 

Youngjae was about to cry. He couldn’t stay still- not when he needed more from his alpha. “Alpha, plea-“

 

Jaebum removed his hand from Youngjae’s jaw, instead giving him a hard smack on his under thigh. Youngjae tensed at the force. He loved it. “Stay still.” Jaebum repeated, still pushing his fingers in and out of Youngjae at the same slow speed.

 

Youngjae couldn’t even speak, he felt so good. Jaebum’s fingers were twisting and prodding at all the right places. He could feel that Jaebum’s finger tips were so close to _the spot_ , Youngjae just wanted to move so he would graze just a little bit- but he remembered his alphas orders. But at the same time, he _kinda wanted_ to be spanked again.

 

Fuck it. Youngjae moaned when he did move his hips up so one of Jaebum's- now three- fingers barely touched right where Youngjae needed them most. He buried his head into his pillow, whimpering at the denial Jaebum was giving because next thing he knew, the alpha pulled his fingers out of Youngjae completely. Youngjae was squirming, looking for some form of touch to calm him down. He was empty and _not_ being taken care of by his alpha and, _fuck_ , he didn’t know why but he felt like crying at how much he was aching for Jaebum. His cock was red and angry, precum leaking out and pooling on his stomach. Youngjae needed Jaebum to touch him. The whimpers and tears coming from the omega were signs of that.

 

“I said to stay still,” Jaebum was on his knees, completely separated from Youngjae and staring down at his omega. Youngjae subconsciously tried to pull his legs together to cover up. Jaebum put his hands on his thighs, pushed them apart to keep him from closing them. “Pretty.” The alpha muttered under his breath.

 

Youngjae was blushing- he could feel Jaebum’s eyes grazing his body. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, doing his best to ignore the alpha’s stare and his own embarrassment.

 

Jaebum traced the omegas chest, drawing random patterns against his skin. His touch was light, arousing every sensation in Youngjae’s body. Youngjae arched his back more into Jaebum’s touch. He needed more. He _needed_ Jaebum to fuck him.

 

“Hyung,” Youngjae looked up at Jaebum with _those_ eyes. Jaebum was practically puddy in Youngjae’s hands when he had that look in his eyes. “Please… please, I-I need- _it hurts_ , alpha.”

 

It really was starting to hurt. Youngjae needed a release and for Jaebum to release inside him.

 

Jaebum stepped off the bed, pulling down his jeans, his underwear with them. Youngjae didn’t mean to moan out loud when his eyes landed on the alpha's cock.

 

“Turn over.” Youngjae did just that.

 

Jaebum kneaded the omegas ass. Youngjae, inadvertently, pressed down into his mattress, searching for friction against his dick. His body didn’t know if it wanted more ass action or dick action. Youngjae concludes he just wanted action.

 

After admiring his omega for a few more seconds in this new position, Jaebum leaned down, leaving kisses across Youngjae’s entire backside.

 

This was all new to Youngjae. He never had someone take such sweet time with him, or worship him in the way Jaebum was. Of course, no one had really gotten this far with him, but, still; Jaebum was bringing new emotions into this Youngjae has never felt.

 

It was new. It was good.

 

Jaebum left his final kiss on Youngjae’s fluttering, wet hole- which was virtually producing slick by the tons. Jaebum licked a long stripe over Youngjae’s entrance, making the omega moan and, if it was possible, made more blood rush down south. The burn in the omegas nether region has never been so strong and threatening.

 

Youngjae buckled back more into Jaebum’s mouth. The alpha was nipping and sucking at his hole, switching between slow and steady and hard and aggressive. Pleasure ran through Youngjae’s veins, tingling everywhere from Jaebum’s mouth. The omega was almost in complete euphoria and, fuck, he could probably cum just from Jaebum’s mouth.

 

 _Almost_ in complete euphoria.

 

And Youngjae doesn’t know when Jaebum pulled away and replaced his mouth with his dick, but there it was, blunt and thick against his rim.

 

“Is this okay, Youngjae?”

 

Youngjae moaned.

 

“I need words, Youngjae.”

 

“Yes, please, fuck me already.”

 

Jaebum obliged.

 

He eased in slowly, kissing along Youngjae’s shoulders and neck. The omega hissed in pleasure at the feeling of The intrusion. Jaebum let out a low growl, the feeling of warmth and wetness swallowing his cock in the most pleasant way.

 

Once Jaebum bottomed out, he paused to let Youngjae adjust to the feeling. The omega was letting out breathy moans, flexing around the length inside of him. As soon as Youngjae muttered “move”, Jaebum didn’t waste a second to begin rocking slowly in and out of his tight heat. Every thrust sent shockwaves of pure, unfiltered pleasure through Youngjae- going straight to his cock, mostly. Jaebum kept one hand on his waist, rubbing circles with his thumb but still keeping a tight grip; Sure to leave bruises that Youngjae was excited to see in the morning.

 

The alpha peppered kisses along the junction between Youngjae’s neck and shoulder, nipping ever so often. He kept his pace steady, obviously holding back. Youngjae was enjoying the care Jaebum was giving him, but he needed him to care less. He was in heat for fucks sake- he wanted the alpha to fuck him hard and thoroughly and fill him till he couldn’t no more with his seed.

 

Youngjae, knowing he couldn’t put what he wanted to say in proper words with the pure euphoria he was feeling at the moment basically making him speechless, lifted his hips more to meet Jaebum’s thrust. The new angle caused the alpha's cock to graze his prostate. Youngjae let a hiss out at the sensation, moving back even more until his hips were all the way up and he was resting on his elbows. “Go _harder_ … I, _fuck, your knot_ , please, _just go_.”

 

Jaebum didn’t move for a moment. “Don’t hold back.” Youngjae encouraged after taking a breath and adjusting a bit. This position would egg the alpha in Jaebum to fuck like no tomorrow- at least, that’s what Youngjae hoped.

 

Youngjae was right.

 

Jaebum didn’t hold back. His thrust didn’t follow a set pattern, varying between slow and hard and fast and sharp. It was exactly what Youngjae needed. He let out a string of moans, curse words (in English and Korean), and “hyung”‘s and “alpha”’s as Jaebum fucked into him unapologetically. Youngjae was glad that Jaebum couldn’t see his face directly, as he was sure his face was covered in tears, sweat, and drool. Every jolt of Jaebum’s hips sent waves of tingles through Youngjae’s body, each more intense and pleasurable than the last. He could feel the burn and coiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Hyung, I’m… I’m gonna-“

 

“Me too, baby. Hang on a little.” Jaebum growled out.

 

Youngjae could feel the beginnings of his knot forming. It caught on Youngjae’s rim every so often, and each time it pushed the omega closer to the edge. Youngjae could feel that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, the feeling becoming too much. And without warning, he cried out when he did cum, white spraying across his torso and bed sheets. Luckily, Jaebum’s knot had fully swelled and was lodged inside the omega. He slowly collapsed on top of Youngjae, shifting to the side so that they could spoon and wait for his knot to go down more comfortably. Youngjae still was shaking from the powerful orgasm, and from the feeling of Jaebum’s knot pumping him full of the alphas cum. It was making Youngjae half hard already just thinking about it.

 

Jaebum nuzzled his nose into the crook of Youngjae’s neck, breathing in the sweet peachy smell. He sucked and bit playfully at the scent gland, the alpha in him wanting to mark the omega. But he knew better than that.

 

_He knew better than that._

 

_Shit._

 

He just fucked an omega that wasn’t even in his pack or he was courted to. The realization dawned on him what he just did and the consequences that could follow. Why did he ev-?

 

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Youngjae croaked out from beneath Jaebum. He was looking up and back at him, his eyes glazed over a little bit. Jaebum softened at the omegas gaze.

 

“For what?”

 

“You… you shouldn’t be here. What we just did… the fate we just sealed is gonna fuck a lot of shit up and, a-and I’m sorry about that…” Youngjae had tears welling up in his eyes- and Jaebum didn’t know why or how but he did to…

 

Because he knew exactly how Youngjae felt. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

 

Shit was going to hit the fan.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so unedited. yikes.

Jaebum didn’t think he could hate himself more than he did at this moment. He went against every promise and oath he had made within himself, completely disregarded who he was and why he was it.

It didn’t make the least bit of sense to him. How could this one omega make him turn against the grain so easily? And, yea, Jaebum could pick up from this predicament that Youngjae, obviously, wasn’t just some omega. He couldn’t explain how, but he knew. Youngjae couldn’t be some omega- it wouldn’t be logical if he wasn’t. No other omega had ever had such a tempting heat. No other omega had broken Jaebum out of his routine. No other person has made Jaebum red in the face with happiness. It was sappy and weird and definitely not who Jaebum saw himself to be.

When his knot had finally shrunk enough for him to pull out of the omega without waking him, he awkwardly did so. He had hurried and put on his clothes and stealthy walked out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

As he carefully made his way towards the front door, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Jaebum closed his eyes, cursing to himself. He prayed the omega hadn’t woken up and caught him. That would be awkward. It could’ve only been one person- whom Jaebum knew, probably, wasn’t very fond of him right about now.

“Where are you going?” Mark’s voice cut through the silence. Jaebum let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn’t that much better that it was Mark, but it really was.

“Home.” Jaebum was still facing the door.

He hears Mark sigh. “We should... talk.”

“About what? There’s nothing t-“

“You and I both know there is,” Mark sounded irritated and like he wasn’t going to let Jaebum leave that easily. Jaebum turned to face the beta. “He’s too… easy when it comes to you. You know that right?”

Jaebum just looked at him, face unmoving and emotionless. What did he mean by that?

“Come with me.” Mark stated walking towards the living room, opening the sliding door that led to the balcony. Jaebum followed, reluctantly. He wanted to go home. To the safety of his own pack- where he knew he was wanted.

The beta was leaning against the railing, looking toward the city. Jaebum stood next to him.

“He’s had the biggest crush on you since forever,” Mark started. “He had complete heart eyes for you. I never understood why.”

“He doesn’t now?” Jaebum’s heart felt a little heavy at that thought.

“Oh, please, of course he does,” Mark scoffed. “It sickens me how head over heels he is for you. It’s not fair to him.”

“Why… How is not fair?”

“Because you don’t care.”

Jaebum was ready to defend himself. How dare Mark say that? Who was he? He didn’t know anything. He had no right to say Jaebum didn’t care. He opened his mouth to protest, but Mark quickly spoke up. “He’s spent his whole college career with his eyes on you 24/7. He’s looked at no one else for affection but you. And it’s absolutely ridiculous. He’s such a beautiful omega, a sweetheart, the sun that shines when nothing else does. He deserves everything. But he doesn’t want everything. He’s always only wanted you.”

Jaebum didn’t know how to feel. If his heart was heavy before, it weighs a thousand tons now. There was lump in his throat, and it’s not that he wanted to cry; but because, in some weird way, Mark’s word had too much weight to them that Jaebum wasn’t ready to carry. He wanted to say something, but closed his mouth when he realized there was nothing for him to say.

“I say you don’t care because that what it looks and feels like- at least to me. He means alot to me. We’ve always been there for each other. And you probably don’t care, but he… he, at one point, really was the sun when the sky was dark, for me.” Mark paused. Jaebum turned his head to look at him, but the beta was turned the other way. Jaebum looked back forward.

“You never even glanced his way. You were always wrapped up in your own head- too oblivious. It was the little things he did for you. He would always come home and go on and on about you smiling at the note he left on the piano in the practice room. Or how whenever he brought desserts for the music classes, he’d make sure the teacher gave you the strawberry shortcake. And then he’d complain about how that one time he brought peach cobbler and you hadn’t eaten any by the end of the day. How ironic,” Jaebum smiled sourly. “But he alway, always, did something for you. And you never as so much gave him a look. He looked pathetic to everyone for you. And I told him to stop so many times. But he was so happy whenever you reacted to his… gifts. I shouldn’t have let him continue.”

It was silent. The air wasn’t tense, but something else. Whatever it was, was putting Jaebum in a somber mood. He couldn’t understand why Mark was telling him these things, confiding in him about this.

“If you want me to leave him alone… then I will.” Jaebum didn’t realize what had poured out his mouth before it was too late.

Mark looked at him with alert eyes. “Don’t you dare do that. I have almost enough nerve to push you back into his room and help him with rest of his heat.”

Jaebum’s could feel the blood rushing to his face. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Do you… do you think you imprinted on him?”

“That doesn’t happen nowadays. We’re not like our ancestors.”

“Just because it doesn’t happen often doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen at all. Whenever I think about why he would vie after you so strongly, I can only think that he imprinted on you or vice versa. If it was just a crush he would’ve out grown it by now.”

“I don’t know much about imprinting. I don’t know how it’s supposed to feel.”

“No one does,” Mark sighs, resting his head against the palm of his hand. “I don’t hate you, Jaebum. But you make it hard to like you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For?”

Jaebum sighed. He looked down at all the people walking on the sidewalk. “I don’t want to ruin him. I don’t know why I don’t like to admit it, but… Youngjae means more to me than I can comprehend. I wish he didn’t.”

“That’s harsh.”

“It is, but it’s the truth. Like you said, he deserves everything and some. I don’t thi-“

“If you’re planning to say you can’t give him that, you are utterly mistaken, young sire. What he wants is what he deserves. He’s been a good enough person to have that; he been more than a good person.”

It was Jaebum’s turn to look away. This all sucked. This weird, deep conversation he was having with Mark was the last thing he expected to happen. He didn’t even know Mark all that well, and it threw Jaebum off that he trusted Mark so easily. Maybe it was because the beta had trusted him. Mark told him things that gave Jaebum a new perspective- one from an outsider looking in. One who knew Youngjae better than Youngjae knew himself. If anyone knew what would be best for Youngjae, Jaebum was sure it was Mark, if it wasn’t the omegas parents themselves.

And Jaebum cherished this conversation with Mark. The older man was more introspective than Jaebum thought- and for that, he was silently grateful. He told him things Youngjae would probably never dare to disclose or acknowledge. Jaebum found himself finding it a little unfair to Youngjae that he now knew more about the younger than Youngjae knew about Jaebum. In all their shared conversations, they had shared equal amounts of information about themselves. Their conversations had all been safe and, for the most part, trivial. But now Jaebum was ahead and that was freaky. Jaebum didn’t want to feel like Youngjae wasn’t on the same level as him. He couldn’t explain it.

Maybe because, now, he knows that in more ways than one, he had been unfair to Youngjae longer than he hasn’t.

“I’m not… Just because he wants and deserves me doesn’t mean I deserve him.” Jaebum confessed.

“Who hurt you?” Mark turned his body fully towards Jaebum. “I don’t know your story, and I don’t really care for it right now, but if it’s you Youngjae wants, then it’s you Youngjae deserves. You have flaws and demons just like the rest of us. I may seem to put Youngjae on a high perch as the sun and whatnot, but that doesn’t mean he’s completely unscathed. He has his baggage. I’m sure you do, too. If you want him, and he wants you… then have him. And take care of him.”

Mark walked away, leaving the sliding door open. Before he went to far, he turned back and gazed at Jaebum. An emotion shined in his eyes for a long second, but Jaebum couldn’t make out what exactly Mark was conveying. That frustrated him a bit.

“If you decide to leave, come back. Care about him a little more.”

Jaebum left their apartment. He promised himself he’d come back. Besides, if he didn’t promise himself, Jaebum knew he’d come eventually.

 

  
Youngjae’s heat went by faster than he thought. It was considerably harder not having a companion to fuck him through it, but the easy part was over.

Youngjae wasn’t one to be embarrassed by the fact that he was completely heartbroken. He wore his heart halfway showing on his sleeve, but with Jaebum, it was always on full display.

The omega had enough sense to admit to himself that, Yes, he was sorely hurt by Jaebum’s absence when he woke up. He could admit that the thought of Jaebum knotting him over and over was what got him through his heat. He could, also, admit that he was mad at himself for thinking about Jaebum every waking moment after.

It was his natural, and first, reaction to be angry and lonely. And, yea, it did occur to him that Jaebum’s mind was clouded by his heat just as much as his own; but Jaebum got to leave with no repercussions to his part in Youngjae’s hurt. A malicious part of Youngjae wanted to hate the alpha. That part of him wanted Youngjae to show up at Jaebum’s door step and just give Jaebum a taste of his own medicine. But, the better part of him couldn’t, wouldn’t do that.

So, he toughed out the trip to the school in Nevada with a smile on his face. He helped present the sister school program to the American school easily as if he did it everyday. No one on the trip had said anything about him seeming off, so Youngjae counted it as a win for not letting Jaebum ruin the trip for him.

Youngjae didn’t want Jaebum to be the one ruin things.

School would be resuming two weeks after Youngjae returned from America. He and Mark put in their temporary resignation for working at the cafe for the season, which was routine for the past couple of years. Only thing different this time was that Mark wouldn’t be returning to work at the cafe. It was his last year at the university; at least of what his scholarship paid for.

When Youngjae and Mark had left their bosses office, Youngjae couldn’t help but look at the schedule on the wall. Jaebum was clocked in, probably working with the dogs in the back right now. It was a fact that Youngjae missed Jaebum. He wanted to go and talk to him. He wasn’t angry anymore. He’s learned from their past falling outs that it was always easily resolved when they just talked to each other. It irritated Youngjae how big the whole in his heart felt because Jaebum wasn’t around. Did Jaebum feel the same? Was he having a hard time? Probably not. If he was hurting, he would’ve came to Youngjae by now. But Youngjae hadn’t gone to Jaebum, either.

The omega was tempted to go and show face. He wanted to see Jaebum.

Mark tugged his arm before he could entertain the idea anymore.

 

It was a week and half before school started when he talked to Jaebum again.

Youngjae was at the park that was placed in the middle of his apartment complex. It was spacious enough for kids to play and dogs, too. It wasn’t luxurious by any means, but it was just enough for the residents living in the apartments.

He was just sitting with his precious Coco, enjoying the nice weather. Youngjae felt bad the past couple of days for leaving the puppy inside the house often lately. He and Mark both have been busy getting their schedules and such ready for school that they neither of them have had a moment to spend some quality time with Coco. It probably looked and sounded silly for Youngjae to attach such lively emotions like loneliness to the dog, but that’s who Youngjae was. He had been feeling lonely lately, himself; and who better to cheer him up (besides Mark) than Coco, herself?

Youngjae layed on his back, looking up at the bright, cloudy sky. Coco was sprawled out by his side, bathing in the sun. Youngjae had taken a few photos of her and uploaded them on his sns accounts. Of course, they received tons of love.

The omega felt peaceful. The background noise of kids playing on the big toy, wind lightly breezing by, the mumble of traffic on the street- it was all soothing. The sky was pretty, too. Youngjae had been looking up at it for maybe half an hour now and he had found all sorts of shapes and faces and words. It distracted from the hurt he felt in his heart. Youngjae felt good.

Then, Youngjae smelled something different in the air. Something familiar. The scent grew closer. Youngjae was too lazy to turn his head and look for who the particular scent could belong to; so he closed his eyes instead to focus on recognizing the scent. And by the time the owner of the scent had sat down next to him, Youngjae finally pinpointed who the scent belonged to.

Fucking Im Jaebum. Youngjae let out the deepest sigh in his life.

“I… How have you been?” Jaebum began after a silent greeting passed by them. Youngjae didn’t respond verbally, but he opened his eyes and made eye contact with the alpha.

Jaebum got the message. “Stupid question, I know. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Youngjae sat up, crossing his legs.He was facing the opposite way of Jaebum, still having a clear view of his face. They were facing each other. “I hope you realize that you have quite a lot of apologizing to do.”

“I do,” Jaebum looked down at his lap. “I know I probably hurt you in more ways than one-”

“You didn’t physically hurt me, if that’s what you were afraid-”

“That’s not what I meant.” the older of the two said with frustrations laced in his voice, cheeks tinted at what the omega had implied. “I just need you to let me talk right now. I’ve been listening to everyone else lately and I just need to let you know what’s going on. You deserve that much and some. And I want to talk- to you. I want you to know.”

Youngjae looked at him for long moment. Youngjae had planned to be the one talking the next time he saw Jaebum. But, Youngjae wanted to know. Jaebum left him with a lot of unanswered questions that he was dying to have answered. Youngjae decided that maybe Jaebum would answer these questions. Youngjae decided to listen.

“Okay. I’ll listen.”

Jaebum looked up at the younger in surprise. “Really?”

“Did you expect me to say ‘no’?”

“No, I just- I thought… nevermind. It’s not important.” Jaebum shook his head. He breathed in and out before he started to talk. “You mean alot to me, Youngjae. It sounds silly and ridiculous, but it’s true. I don’t know how to explain it or how to feel about it, really. It’s really… new for me. I don’t know how to handle all these new feelings or how to handle you.”

“I’m too much?”

Jaebum widened his eyes. “No! That’s not what I meant,” he calmed himself. “I don’t want to fuck it up, for a lack of better terms. I’ve been in a relationship before but none of them started from feelings like the ones I have for you. It doesn’t make sense when I say them out loud, but it’s true.” Jaebum could sit here for hours and talk about how he didn’t understand his own newfound feelings for the omega next to him, but he had another reason for being here, he reminded himself.

“I’m sorry, Youngjae. For leaving you… and not coming back.”

Youngjae wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t think Jaebum was going to apologize; or bare his feelings so easily.

“You did come back.”

“Not soon enough.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Youngjae huffed. Of course he’d go against the devil on his shoulder telling him to stay to his true feelings. “I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt to not have heard from you after you, uhm, helped me. It broke my heart. I won’t lie.”

“I figured as much. I didn’t expect it to, but, it hurt me, too.”

“I can find it in my heart to forgive you- just a small, little bit. But I don’t trust you anymore.”

That hurt more than anything to hear, for Jaebum.

“I want… I want to try. I won’t understand this on my own- us, I mean. Can we try?”

Youngjae had a small smile on his face. “We can.”

 

 

  
“Bammie, you’ll be alright.” Jinyoung petted the young omegas hair, comfortingly. Bambam currently had his face stuffed in Jinyoung’s chest, eyes red and puffy, and nose runny. There was a wet patch where he was laying, and Jinyoung would complain about it if it weren’t for the vulnerable state Bambam was in.

At first, after Bambam’s last heat, it seemed like things could only go up. The omega was back to his normal self, if not, surprisingly, happier. He was back to causing trouble with his one and only partner-in-crime, Yugyeom (of course, they made up after the whole heat debacle. they also died each other’s hair. Bambam a bright red, Yugyeom a bright yellow. Ketchup and Mustard, respectively.). No one in the pack really thought twice about Bambam’s switch that seemed to flip; except for Jinyoung.

He ignored his own inner voice telling him that it was abnormal for Bambam to jump from A to Z so quickly. He was always very skeptical and cynical about everything, so Jinyoung dismissed himself. Obviously, his gut was telling him right- that he should have been worried about Bambam’s abrupt change in behavior.

Because here they were: Bambam suddenly feeling… sad, again. About what? Jinyoung didn’t know. He’d been gone all day. And when he came home, asked Jackson where Bambam was and got the reply “he’s been in his room all day”, Jinyoung was perplexed. Then he knocked on the omegas door. He got no response, so he welcomed himself in and found Bambam sitting on the floor, head against the wall, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, tears silently falling down his face. Jinyoung called his name and got no response. Out of instinct, the older bent down and cuddled the omega, who quietly burst into tears.

And that’s how they ended up here, for the last hour.

Jinyoung didn’t ask any questions. Although he had a million and one, it wasn’t appropriate. He stayed silent the whole time, theorizing in his head way could possibly be going on with the red headed omega in his arms. He had some conclusions that seemed mostly, possibly right- but he wouldn’t assume anything. He needed to talk to Bambam, but he was too sensitive right now.

Every time he’d ask Bambam the simplest of questions, he’d get either a sniffle or silence as an answer. He wanted to be frustrated with the boy, but Jinyoung was too empathetic for that right now.

“Bambam-ah,” Jinyoung cooed. “Have you eaten today?”

Bambam shook his head after letting out a couple of sniffles. Jinyoung sighed. It had to be past five by now. “We should go eat.”

Bambam shook his head.

“Why not? You’ve been dormant and in this room for quite awhile. You must be starving.”

Bambam didn’t respond at all. Jinyoung sighed, again.

Jinyoung retreated back to rubbing the omegas back and shoulders as they cuddled, noting to ask again in another twenty minutes.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Jinyoung let them know it was okay to come in. He could smell the familiar alpha peppermint smell coming from behind the door.

“Hey,” Jaebum smiled, peeking into the dark room. “How are you guys doing? What’s going on?” The alpha didn’t sound intrusive. His voice was soft and curious. Jackson must’ve told him that something was very wrong.

Jinyoung gave a tired smile. “Bambam is.. not feeling so well. I’ve been with him for awhile now.” Jinyoung was tired. Not of Bambam, but just in general. His butt was numb from laying in one spot on the bed for so long, his eyes kept drooping closed, but he’d open them when he caught himself dozing off. Jinyoung wanted to be awake and there for Bambam if in the case he needed something.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Jaebum approached the bed. He sat down next to where Bambam’s legs were resting. The alpha hesitated to rub his hands over the omegas legs for comfort. He looked up at Jinyoung, mouthing “is he nesting?”

Jinyoung shook his head. It didn’t seem like he was nesting, at least.

“Bambam-ah… it’s Jaebum-hyung.” Jaebum whispered. Bambam shifted just the slightest bit to get a better view of the new person in the room. “What’s going on, Bammie?”

Bambam just stared at him. Jinyoung sighed for the hundredth time.

“I don’t know.”

Jinyoung and Jaebum both looked at Bambam, surprised. Jinyoung was surprised because he’s been here a whole hour poking for a verbal response from the omega; and he responded to Jaebum’s one, simple question? Hell no. Completely not fair.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, which was extremely dry, and nodded toward Jaebum- a silent plea to continue coaxing Bambam into talking. Jaebum nodded back.

“What do you mean?”

“I just… I wanna go home, b-but I don’t wanna leave…” Bambam started to hiccup toward the end of his sentence. Jinyoung smoothed his hand down his back.

“Do you wanna go visit your mom?”

“...Maybe?” Bambam sniffled into Jinyoung's neck, looking desperately for the familiar rosey scent. He and Jinyoung both had earthy scents, so naturally, Bambam found comfort in Jinyoung’s arms.

“Okay,” Jaebum nodded. “Let’s get you something to eat, run a bath, then sleep, Yeah? We can go visit her first thing tomorrow.” Jaebum patted Bambam’s leg in encouragement.

Jinyoung sat up, lifting the red head with him. Bambam curled more into Jinyoung, but he didn’t protest him sitting up.

Jinyoung mouthed to Jaebum to go get him something to eat and that he could handle it from here. Jaebum left the room soon after, leaving Jinyoung alone with Bambam. He looked down at where the omega had stuffed his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s shoulder, taking deep breaths, hiccuping every now and then. Jinyoung let him collect himself, keeping his arms around him, rubbing up and down, leaving small kisses on the top of his head. It took maybe a few minutes for Bambam to rise and show his face, which was puffy and red and wet all over. Jinyoung brushed his hands over the youngest face to rid some of the lone tears on his face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Jinyoung’s heart ached a bit to see Bambam so sad. He wanted to take whatever pain he had away. But he couldn’t; not if he didn’t know what was going on in the young omegas head. The unknown of such worries the older the more he thought about it.

Jinyoung ran a bath for Bambam, and sat outside the door, per Bambam’s request. He helped him get dressed and make his way to the kitchen, keeping an arm around Bambam’s shoulders. Jinyoung’s motherly, omega instincts wanted him to feed the grown pup in front of him, but he sat on his hands to resist. He reminded himself that Bambam could very well feed himself and wasn’t completely broken.

It was obvious Bambam had little to no appetite; by the time they had been sitting at the table for twenty minutes, Bambam had only eaten two full spoonfuls of the stew Jaebum warmed up for him. Jinyoung was progressively becoming more and more… frustrated. He didn’t know what was happening or how to help the omega. He didn’t want to poke and prod or force Bambam to give him answers, so he all he could do was worry.

“Bambam-ah,” Jinyoung cleared his throat. Bambam looked up at him. “I… I love you and I’ll always be here for you. We all will. I’ll never judge you or shun you. I’ll always support you, no matter what. Come to me, whenever. Okay?” Jinyoung hoped the reassurance would reach Bambam.

Bambam nodded his head, and looked back down at his still full bowl.

“Say it out loud.”

“Okay.”

“Look at me.”

Bambam looked into Jinyoung’s eyes. “Okay. I know and I understand.”

Jinyoung cuddled Bambam to sleep that night. Bambam was grateful he did.

 

  
“... so, yeah, I guess we’re cool now.” Youngjae finished explaining to Mark how his day went, of course skipping everything else and told him straight away that he and Jaebum talked today.

Mark looked at Youngjae, saying a million words in his expression. Three of them being “are you serious?”. They were sitting on the floor in their small living room, eating take out on their coffee table, some French movie playing in the background (which didn’t make sense because neither of them spoke French. Whatever).

Mark only let out a deep sigh and tossed his food around with his chopsticks a bit, acting as if Youngjae hadn’t just told him a whole story. Youngjae knew what Mark was doing.

“Hey,” Youngjae smacked the betas arm, “What’s wrong?”

Mark made a noise, “Nothin.”

“Hyung, it’s obviously something.”

“Yeah,” Mark sighed, “It is something- but it’s nothing haven’t told you before. You’ll do what you wanna do anyways.” Mark slouched back against the couch. He sounded dejected at the end of his sentence and Youngjae wouldn’t let him end the conversation that early.

“Then tell me what’s wrong. Do you not like him or something? I thought you guys got along, but if that’s not the case, we can all-“

“That’s not it, Youngjae-yah.” Mark slammed his chopsticks down, causing Youngjae to flinch at the sudden outburst.

“What is it?” Youngjae’s small voice cut through the silence, shaking near the end.

Mark took a deep breath. He was starting to turn the very lightest shade of pink. Mark seldom got angry, so Youngjae was understandably a little worried on what was making the beta so upset.

“You two are so… I’m not saying to not be together or whatever but your feelings and attitude towards him is so… so malleable. It’s scary.” Mark looked back up at Youngjae. Youngjae looked away.

“It’s not healthy, Youngjae-yah. It’s not. I know he’s all you’ve ever wanted and I’ve told you before to be careful- and every time, you said that you would be. And now that he’s here, in you life or whatever, you’re not being careful. You’re acting desperate.”

“I am not desperate,” Youngjae whipped back.

Seeming desperate was Youngjae’s number one insecurity. He grew up looking for subtle praise from everybody. It was a low point about himself that only few understood about him. Mark was one of them.

“How dare you say I’m desperate? That’s so mean, hyung.” The omega swallowed a lump in his throat. It hurt for one of his favorite people in the world to take such a low blow.

Mark widened his eyes in realization. “Youngjae-yah, you know that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize wha-“

“No, I know exactly what you were saying,” Youngjae huffed. Mark was making him mad. “Instead of just opening my legs for him, should I have multiple coming in and out the door, like a certain somebody? That way I don’t seem thirst for only his attention? Huh?”

Youngjae had no idea where that came from. He didn’t think he was that angry or defensive.

Youngjae felt stupid. Now he was the one taking low blows. He took the lowest blow.

The omega slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and staring at the beta next to him. Mark was staring back, eyes slowly glazing over, lips shaking. They both couldn’t believe what had come out the youngers mouth. The room was dead silent, the french movie playing silent credits, both boys breathing heavily. Youngjae’s heart was pounding with how scared he was. Of what? Nothing particular, besides the fact that this feeling between the two, the tension and disbelief, had never existed before.

None of their arguments had ever escalated so quickly. Or been so personal.

Mark was the first one to move. He stood up and turned to walk towards the door. Youngjae followed him, muttering “I’m sorry”’s to the older, but they fell on deaf ears. Mark slipped his shoes on, said “don’t bother calling”, and left Youngjae staring at the door he had just exited through.

Youngjae had never felt a heartbreak so crushing like this. His best friend, his brother, had just walked out on him. This was different from the other times. The other times were planned and with the promise that he’d come back. That promise didn’t exist here. Mark left because Youngjae didn’t think before he spoke. Because he was so defensive when all Mark was doing was what he was supposed to do; be there for Youngjae. All Mark did was care. And what did Youngjae do? He said “fuck you” to Marks face and now Mark was gone- all because of Youngjae.

Youngjae didn’t bother calling the beta. He did cry himself to sleep, in front of their door. He did wake up the next morning to Coco licking his face. He didn’t smile. He was sad. He wanted Mark to come back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing good comes out of this chapter besides a new character lol

Yugyeom was set to  accompany Jinyoung to go to Bambam’s mother’s house. Jinyoung had mixed feelings about bringing along the youngest, but decided to let him join, anyways- after he literally got on his knees, begging to stay by his best friends side, even if he didn’t know exactly why they were going.

 At least, Jinyoung was under the impression that he didn’t know. But he didn’t know what Bambam had told the beta, if he had said anything at all as to why they were visiting, anyways. Either way, it wasn’t Jinyoung’s business to expose anything. Not if it wasn’t desperately needed.

 “Does Yugyeom know about…?” Jinyoung trailed off. He and Bambam were in the car now, warming up and waiting for the maknae of the pack to join them. Bambam sat in the back, presumably so he could cuddle with Yugyeom, possibly. Probably. Maybe.

“No, not really. He knows I don’t… that I’m in ‘ _a mood_ ’.”

 Jinyoung looked at the young omega through the mirror above him. “You should talk to him. Maybe that’ll help a bit.”

 Bambam shrugged. “Maybe.”

 “I’m serious, Bambam-ah,” Jinyoung didn’t mean to sound so serious, “he knows you best out of all of us, so it-“

 “Okay, hyung.”

“Bamba-“

“Do you not know me?”

Jinyoung turned around to look at the younger, eye brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Bambam crosses his arms and leaned against the window. “You all act like Yugyeom is my savior and the only who understands me. I love him but I love you guys, too. You guys can be there for me, too.”

Jinyoung didn’t know what to say. “O… kay.”

It was silent for a moment, before Bambam sighed. “Can someone else come with us? I don’t really want Yugyeom to come today”

“What? Why?” This was extremely bizarre. Bambam actively _wanting_ to be separate from Yugyeom? Unheard of.

 “Can Jackson-hyung come with us?” The younger skipped over Jinyoung’s question.

“Hey,” Jinyoung would figure this out. “What’s wrong with Yugyeom-ah?”

“Can Jackson-hyung please come?”

“Jackson-hyung is with Mark-hyung. Why not Yugyeom-ah?”

“What about Jaebum-hyung?”

Jinyoung turned around and looked down at his lap. The omega behind him obviously was going through something. It made Jinyoung worried, literally, sick. Why was Bambam acting like this? Why the sudden change? It made absolutely no sense. The two maknae’s hadn’t been in any fights or arguments worth fretting over. Yugyeom hasn’t coddled Bambam with too much attention that it actually became too much. Nothing was wrong.

But, seemingly, there was with Bambam.

“Hyung, please don’t have him come.” Bambam sounded frantic. Jinyoung saw movement from the corner his eye. He looked up and saw Yugyeom exiting their duplex, hanging up from a phone call.

Jinyoung was tempted to disregard Bambam’s request. But Bambam knew what he needed. That’s what Jinyoung told himself to have the courage to follow through with the young omega’s request.  

So, Jinyoung reluctantly stepped out of the car and met the tall beta halfway before he reached the car. “Hey, hyung,” Yugyeom smiled down at the omega in front of him.

“Uhm, Yugyeom-ah, I have a favor to ask of you.” Jinyoung couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

“Okay?”

The omega coughed, blinked at the ground a couple of times, composed himself with a deep breath in and out. “Could you stay home today? Please.” Jinyoung tried to give a kind smile. It probably looked fake.

Yugyeom’s face instantly fell, scrunched up in confusion. He even tilted his head and all Jinyoung could think is ‘ _this fucking pup crooked his head to the right like a lost fucking puppy. Now is not the time to be fuckin adorable, Yugyeom._ ’

“Why? Bambam wanted me to come.”

Jinyoung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I know, but he’s asked that you sit this one out. I don’t understand either, but let’s do what he thinks is best for him, okay?”

“Am I not the best for him?” Yugyeom whispered to himself.

 _Fuck_.

“Yugyeom-ah, I promise he still loves you and wants your support, but just give him this time for himself.” Jinyoung rubbed Yugyeom’s shoulder. The beta remained unmoving. He huffed quickly and jolted his shoulder away from the omegas touch, looking a lot more angrier than he did before.

“How much time does he need?” the beta boomed, throwing his head back at the sky silently, then looking back at Jinyoung. “He was gone for a whole ass month and I left him alone then. And now he’s sad as shit for lord knows what reason and all I’m trying to do is be a good, supportive best fucking friend and he tells _me_ to give him _space_ ?! But, oh, let you or Jaebum-hyung be all up in his ‘space’ and that’s okay? What _the fuck_ is that?!”

And before Jinyoung could stop him, Yugyeom pushed him aside and marched his way to the car. Jinyoung moved to stop him, but the beta only took a few steps forward. But it wasn’t like that was any better. If looks could kill, Bambam would’ve had a very painful death.

“Who even am I to you anymore?!” Yugyeom yelled at the car, staring straight at Bambam who was sitting straight forward, head down. You could only see the outline of his body if you squinted. “You keep pushing me away, Bam! All I want to do is be there but you won’t let me. We share everything and you… you… you act like you don’t know me as soon as you feel like shit!” The maknae paused to whine at the sky in frustration, hands gripping his yellow hair. “It’s not fair, Bam! It’s not! _It’s not fair_.”

Yugyeom was still looking up- except now he had a lone tear dripping down his face, which was red from his frustration. Jinyoung was right behind him, contemplating what to do. The environment was still tense and, although it should be the least of his worries, Bambam’s mother was expecting them. He didn’t know what time it was exactly, but he knew they should’ve been gone. Jinyoung also knew that Yugyeom and Bambam needed to talk; whatever was wrong, was straining both of them one way or another.

“Go see Jaebum-hyung. Go talk to him.” Jinyoung turned Yugyeom around towards their duplex and walked him to the door. “I’m sorry, Yugyeom-ah. It’ll get better. I promise.” Jinyoung hugged him. Yugyeom hugged him back, seeming a lot smaller in Jinyoung’s arms than he actually was.

“Whatever.” And with that, the yellowed haired beta sulked back inside the house. Jinyoung took a moment to himself, letting the scene that just played out settle. After gaining back his composure, he entered the car again, in the front seat. He looked back at Bambam who was in the same position that he was the whole entire time. It was hard to miss the wet patch of, one could only assume, tears on his jeans. Jinyoung’s heart broke at the situation. Yugyeom was right. None of this is fair. Not for those two.

“Go to the clinic.” Bambam’s voice broke the somber silence.

“Why? You don’t want to see your mom still?”

Bambam sniffled. “We have to go. It’s important. I’m not asking.”

“Wh-“

“ _Hyung_.” The small omegas voice cracked, but still had some hardness to it. Jinyoung swallowed the lump in his throat. What the fuck was going on? Jinyoung wanted answers.

And without a second thought, not wanting to upset the omega anymore, Jinyoung drove to the campus clinic.

* * *

 

  
  
It had been two days since Mark walked out of their apartment. Two whole days with no phone calls, texts, or anything. For Youngjae, Mark was on radio silence. Youngjae was mentally and emotionally exhausted from the past two days.

He spent every waking moment either thinking about Mark or the last conversation he had with said beta. Most notably, he couldn’t get over how he let such a sentence slip out his mouth and, basically, slut-shamed Mark. The betas promiscuity was never really a problem, and Youngjae had never thought any less of Mark because of his partner preferences. So, Youngjae could understand why Mark was upset- but that didn’t mean Youngjae wasn't hurting without Mark by his side. Even though they weren’t officially pack mates, they still were bonded almost to that extent. Besides, they’re practically brothers. Separation between the two was sure to be straining on the both of them.

And Youngjae thought about that a lot. He wondered how Mark was doing; where he was; had he enough to eat; was he safe.

It was the day after that he called Jackson because maybe Mark would’ve gone to him? Youngjae didn’t know- it was guess and check at that point.

Jackson had told him that, no, he hadn’t heard from Mark in the past twenty four hours; neither had the betas parents. All Youngjae could do now was wait. Yeah, he could have his own hunting party, but he saw it unnecessary. He’s worried sick about the older, but he knew Mark could very well take care of himself. At least that’s what he hoped.

The omega camped out in the living room, because when Mark came back, Youngjae wanted to be the first thing he saw. And he wanted to apologize before Mark could get away.

It was late afternoon, now, two days after Mark’s departure. Youngjae was dormant on the couch, staring blankly at the television, Coco curled in his lap, and his phone clenched in his hand. He was hanging on to the hope that maybe Mark would end up calling him.

It was as if the power above was listening to him; because not even half hour later, his phone started to vibrate in his hand.

Too bad it wasn’t Mark.

“Seriously, hyung, I texted you and said I couldn’t hang out today.” Youngjae groaned out to Jaebum. They’ve texted back and forth the past two days, but Youngjae has been reluctant to go out somewhere with the alpha- for obvious reasons.

“Hello to you, too, Youngjae,” Youngjae could hear the smile in Jaebum's voice, “I know you’re busy but I just wanted to hear your voice.”

 _This fucking cornball_. Youngjae could reach through the phone and punch him in the face.

“I can’t stand you. That was the worst thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“It’s my charming point. You love my cheesy-ness, anyway.”

“Who lied to you?”

Jaebum let out a breathy laugh. “My mom, but that’s kind of her job.”

“Is this what you called me about? To give me cheesy pick-up lines in the middle of the day?”

“Not initially, but it's kinda fun.”

“It’s not,” In his mind, Youngjae lived for this corny part of life. But actually have it happen? He was puking- with love, of course. “But, seriously, what’d you call for?”

“I quit from the dog cafe.”

“Copy-catter.” Youngjae pouted.

Jaebum chuckled through the phone. “I got a job somewhere else.”

“And you couldn’t just text me this because…?”

“I don’t know, now that I think of it. It’s not as exciting as I thought it would be.”

Youngjae smiled. “Are you expecting me to ask ‘where’?”

There was a pause filled with only the static from the phone. “Maybe…” Jaebum voice stretched out.

“Too bad. I don’t care.”

Jaebum let out a sound of displeasure. “Oh, Choi Youngjae, you break my heart every time.”

The omega rolled his eyes. “Break your heart every time when?”

“There was supposed to be a punchline but I forgot.”

Youngjae snickered. “Where are you right now, anyways? Are you still at the studio?”

“Yeah. Yugyeom has more energy today so we decided to stay a little longer than usual.” Jaebum let out a huff of breath. “I didn’t realize how old I was until I couldn’t keep up with the kid in one of the more fast paced songs. Then I started thinking maybe that’s why I don’t have ruts- my clock has been winding down even before I reached sixteen.”

“Oh my goodness, Im Jaebum. You are too much.” Youngjae said after letting out his infamously loud laugh.

“Jaebum- _hyung_ , to you.”

Before Youngjae could make a reply, he heard the faint noise of a door knob being messed with. He turned his head towards the front door, eyes wide and hopeful. _Could it be?_ “I have to go, hyung.” Youngjae ended his call with the alpha before he could hear his goodbye.

With his phone away from his ear, he could hear the jingle of keys behind the door. It was definitely Mark. It had to be. Youngjae moved Coco off his lap, and tossed the blankets away from him, hurrying to get to the front door to greet his best friend, his brother. Youngjae took one last sip of his soda that was on the coffee table, then went and stood directly in line of sight of the front door.

When the door finally started to creek open, Youngjae took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was quickly scripting in his head how to articulate how sorry he was.

“Youngjae, honey~!” A body was attacking him in a hug.

A body that wasn’t Mark’s. And a voice that definitely wasn’t Mark’s. Youngjae opened his eyes and looked down at who could possibly broke into his house and practically tackled him. But he didn’t even have to look down to get a whiff of the familiar scent of _home_.

“Mom?” Youngjae pushed her back to look at her face, making sure he wasn’t being deceived; and sure enough the short woman in front of him was definitely his very own mother.

“Oh my little omega has gotten so big and tall!” She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and over his shoulders, taking in her only son in front of her. “The blonde looks even better in person.” She raked her hands through his hair.

Youngjae just smiled down at her. It’s not that he wasn’t happy to see her, of course he was happy to see the woman who birthed him after months, but he was definitely waiting for Mark. Mark was the one who should’ve been walking through the door.

Seolhee sensed something was wrong after Youngjae hadn't said anything since she walked through the door. “Are you not happy to see me?”

Youngjae snapped himself out of his daze. “No, of course I’m happy to see you. How have you been, Mom? What brings you here?” He pulled her back in for another hug, pressing his nose right into her scent gland. To him, she would always smell like milk, the scent of babies, no matter what. That’s how it always worked. To all pups, the person that birthed them would always smell like their own special version of milk. Their parents still had their own unique scent, but for their pups, milk was all they could smell.

“I’ve been well, sweets. Me and your dad thought it’d be nice to see you before the semester started.” She pulled back from the hug.

“Where is he?”

“He should be on the way up. We took separate cabs.”

Youngjae became concerned. “Is everything okay between you two?”

Seolhee waved her hands in the air, making a sound of disbelief. “Of course. I couldn’t leave a knot like his behind even if it killed me-“

“Mom, really?”

“-Not even for Mark. Speaking of which; where is that American?”

Youngjae tensed up at the mention of the beta. He didn’t want his mother to know something was wrong between the two of them, so he panicked and lied. “He’s gone to visit some friends.”

His mother looked at him, pointedly. “How rude. I made your dad ride in a separate cab just so I could get a moment to talk to the beta, dammit,” she stomped her foot. Youngjae’s mother was short, so it always made him laugh to see her do the little foot stomp she’s always done. “What color is his hair, now?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Mom, what does it matter?” He moved towards the kitchen for them to sit down. He would’ve gone towards the living room, but it was a mess from his temporary camping.

Seolhee sat at the island, cursing the tall chairs. “Because it might not look good on him so I need to know what color I should tell him to change it to. He hasn’t uploaded a selfie in two months and me and the other omegas are getting antsy. What the hell is his hair color, Choi Youngjae.”

“Brown.”

“Don’t withhold information from me. What shade?”

“Mom.” Youngjae whined.

“Youngjae,” she mocked, “Tell me. I need to know before I pass out right here, right now from curiosity.”

“Don’t joke about that, Mom.” Youngjae scolded. “And it’s a dark brown. Darker than when you first met him.”

Seolhee closed her eyes to imagine what the beta would look like with dark brown hair. When she opened her eyes, she shrugged her shoulders. “I’m getting mixed signals.”

Youngjae decided he didn’t want to know what mixed signals she was getting.

“Seolhee! What in the world was that?” Youngjae’s father marched in, out of breath and ears tinted the slightest bit.

Youngjae’s mother turned to where her husband and mate entered. “You made it in one piece, didn’t you?” Seolhee smirked.

Hojin, Youngjae’s father, curses under his breath, but approaches his wife to give her a kiss on the forehead, anyways. He then walks to his son and brings him in for a hug. “Ah, Youngjae, it’s so good to see you.”

The omega smiles into his father's shoulder. He didn’t smell like anything. His dad always wore that same stupid scent masker since he was young. Youngjae, at some point, forgot what his dad smelled like. “I’m happy to see you, too.”

Hojin parted from the hug. He looked around the kitchen. “Where’s that one American you always hang out with?”

“Mark-hyung?” Even if Youngjae's knew Mark for a good chunk of his life, his dad could never remember his name.

His father snapped his fingers. “Yes! That’s his name.”

“He not here, honey.” Seolhee piped in. Hojin hummed in response. He looked back to Youngjae. “You seem tense.”

Youngjae loosened his shoulders and shook his head, trying to not look tense. It probably made him look more tense. “I’m not. I’m just surprised to see you guys.”

“Uh huh,” Hojin eyes his son, squinting his eyes suspiciously. “If you say so…”

Youngjae smiled, timidly. He was praying his father couldn’t see through his façade.

“Well,” Seolhee chirped. “I think we should go for a nice lunch out as one family unit.” She clapped her hands in excitement. Speaking of family unit, where is his older sister?

“Where’s Yerin-noona?”

“Yerin-ah is out of the country for work. She said she’ll call when we got here,” Youngjae’s mother explained. “We’ll video her when we get back.”

* * *

 

Halfway to the restaurant, Youngjae’s mother decided she didn’t feel like eating out anymore, and some how managed to convince him and his father to settle for a picnic instead. So, they stopped for some groceries for their picnic. And when they were driving, looking for a parking spot, Seolhee decided, instead, that she wanted a hamburger- “I want one just like the ones you had in America. You know I don’t like beef, but the ones you posted on your sns looked frickin’ good”.

After directing his father where to go to get to the nearest American restaurant, they entered the restaurant and were seated rather quickly. It was a slower day, so the waiter took their orders for drinks and food in one go.

“Is this what they look like in America?” Seolhee looked around the restaurant.

“Not really. America is way different.” Youngjae responded. His mother had become obsessed with western culture once Youngjae began to become fluent in English- and, especially, when he started to travel there more and more for school.

Seolhee hummed in response. “Well, it’s not like I’ll never know. Your old man, my loving and dearest husband, won’t fucking take me even if it killed him.”

“Seolhee-yah,” Hojin groaned. “We’re too old. Those airborne death traps are no good for us.”

“But you’ll take one to get to Hong Kong, won’t you?”

Hojin stayed quiet for a moment. “Okay, well, that’s different,” he protested. “It’s not all the way across the seven freakin seas.”

“We wouldn’t even go over two, silly.”

Youngjae’s father huffed at the conversation, in general. “Whatever. Just know that I won’t fall victim to those hell birds you call airplanes.”

Seolhee smirked and lovingly rubbed her mate’s neck. “You will, one day.”

Hojin looked ready to deny such claims, but Youngjae spoke up before the conversation would go back to square one. “How’s the pack back home?”

His father turned his attention to Youngjae. “We’re doing fine,” Hojin sat up a little more. “But, I think you’re uncle is going to hand the alpha title to Minho.”

Youngjae raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Minho-hyung? _Puppy eyed_ Minho-hyung?”

“The one and only.”

Youngjae wasn’t surprised because Minho wasn’t adequate enough to be alpha- he was probably the best choice, anyways. He was nearing his pre-prime and still hadn’t left home. Usually alphas, who were willing to take that step, left home around their early twenty’s; either to start their own pack or join another. There were rarely hard feelings if anyone around that age decided to leave their own pack to venture to a new one. But, after that age of opportunity closed, and a wolf decided to run with another pack, it could easily be seen as betrayal and, in a way, shameful.

But, again, Minho was past that age. And, last Youngjae heard, already had a mate and two healthy pups. If he hadn’t left by now, he must’ve been waiting for something. His father was the pack alpha, so it only made sense that, yeah, Minho is his heir and ready to take the title.

It was still surprising news to hear, anyway. Minho-hyung was becoming the pack alpha. “That’s great. It’s about time.”

Seolhee hummed in agreement. “I’ve been telling your uncle to quit being a title hog and give the boy what he deserves. The kid is a _man_ now. You should see him, Youngjae-yah.”

Youngjae gave a small smile. It has been awhile since he traveled back to see everyone. “I bet.”

“Maybe your next break, you can come and visit, yeah?” Hojin poked.

“I will.”

For some odd reason, thinking about the pack back home made Youngjae think about Mark.

 

He missed Mark.

 

He wanted Mark to come back home.

* * *

 

  
Lunch went okay, for the most part. His parents mostly talked about the pack back home, and how everyone was doing. Youngjae also learned that his sister has been doting on an omega from a neighbor pack. His parents think she’ll be joining another pack soon- it’s neither bad or good, but it’s a possibility.

They tell him about all the pups that were born over the summer and the old wolves who passed. They tell him about new mates and weddings that have been established and all that.

In the car ride home, they ask Youngjae a question he didn’t think he would have to answer- or, at least he was hoping didn’t come up.

But, of course, with his luck, it did.

“Sweets,” His mother looks back at him from the front seat. “What about you? We’ve talked so much, my goodness.”

“You’re fine, Mom.” Youngjae assures.

Seolhee clicks her tongue. “No, that’s no good. Tell me, sweets, is there anyone who’s caught your eye? Romantically, perhaps?”

Youngjae can feel his body temperature rising. His parents aren’t pressing on the matter of Youngjae being handed off to some alpha or beta to mate with. In actuality, his parents rarely ask him about his romantic life. (Maybe besides those couple of times when he and Mark were in high school and they were secretly hoping they’d be together. How ironic). It’s not that they didn’t care, but they weren’t worried about Youngjae in that way.

He knew they had confidence that he’d find ‘the one’. Whenever, or whoever they may be.

Youngjae cleared his throat, to give himself a moment to think of what the fuck to say. “Uhm, I guess.”

Did Youngjae really want to tell his parents about Jaebum? He didn’t know.

“Hm. Do tell.”

“There’s not much _to tell_.”

Seolhee sighed. “Do I really have to start snooping for some answers or are you gonna spill the beans?”

“Fine,” Youngjae shifted in his seat. “He’s an-“

“A ‘he’?”

“Yes, Mom, a ‘he’.”

“Okay, continue.”

“He’s an alpha.”

“Really?” Hojin spoke for the first time during the conversation. Youngjae almost forgot he was there.

“Uh, yeah. He’s really nice.” Youngjae concluded. He didn’t know if it was all that appropriate to talk about Jaebum with his family, yet. It felt to early for his parents to know… about whatever they were.

“Are you guys together or…?”

“No. Just talking.”

That was the end of that, for now.

* * *

  
  
Youngjae’s parents were staying at a nearby hotel, so they drove him back to his apartment, kissed and hugged him good night.

As he made his way up to his and Mark’s home, the little voice in the back of his head was giving him hope that maybe, just maybe, Mark might be home. It had been two whole days already. He had to return home soon, right?

Youngjae wasn’t expecting the beta to be home. He wouldn’t be, if he were Mark.

But, as he walked towards the door and pulled out his key, he caught a faint scent that was quite familiar.

Youngjae took a deep breath in. _No fucking way_.

He frantically opened the front door, bursting through and holy shit Mark was home. Sitting right there, on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, staring at a blank television screen.

Mark looked back, seeing who made all that damn noise. The beta made eye contact with Youngjae. All the air suddenly left Youngjae’s lungs in that moment.

They both had a lot they wanted to say. Youngjae had a million and one questions to ask and apologies to give.

“Hyung.” Is all Youngjae could muster up to say.

“Uh,” Mark coughed. “Let’s not talk tonight. I’m tired.” Mark ended the conversation before it even started. Youngjae internally groaned. It seems like that’s everyone around him does: when there’s a problem, they wait later to finally address it- right before it’s too late.

“No,” Youngjae stomped. “We’re talking.”

“No, we’re not. I’m tired, Youngjae-yah.” Mark yawned. He snuggle more into the blanket that was around him.

Mark’s nonchalant attitude was starting to bother Youngjae. Did Mark really have nothing he felt was urgent to talk about? Did he not suffer like Youngjae had? Did he not miss Youngjae? It might not be a big deal for Mark, but it was for Youngjae. The beta knew this, _he had t_ o. That should’ve been reason enough to sit down and talk with Youngjae. Apparently, it wasn’t.

“I don’t care. We can’t let this go. We have to talk.” Youngjae patted himself on the back, in his head. He was taking a stand- and didn’t chicken out.

Mark sighed. “Youngjae-yah. Please.” He was still facing the blank television, face hidden, voice muffled by the blanket. He sounded rough, like his throat was parched.

Youngjae swallowed, dryly. On the inside, he felt a tiny bit bad. The omega still had no idea where Mark was or what he did or who he was with.

The younger sighed. Going, once again, against his gut, he decided to drop the subject of apologies for now. He dragged his feet towards the couch, and sat down next to Mark. Now with a better view of his face, Youngjae could see exactly how tired the beta was.

The beta’s face was dead. There were bags under his eyes, cheeks void of color, his skin was oily, and lips pale and cracked. Mark looked like he had died and was just a walking corpse. Youngjae’s heart jumped when he initially saw him- and _not_ from joy. It had been so long since Youngjae had seen Mark in such a terrible condition.

He was doing so good. There was _no way_ he would’ve. Not over what Youngjae had said. Something else had to have happened.

“Hyung…” Youngjae whispered, reaching to caress Mark’s cheek. The older swatted his hand away when he realized. Mark didn’t want to talk about it.

“Leave me alone.” Mark went to lie back down on the couch, but Youngjae had caught his shoulder. Those were skinnier. Mark always did have a fast metabolism.

Except, Youngjae knew, it wasn’t just his metabolism for Mark looking so brittle.

 

“Did… did you-“

“I said ‘leave me alone’, didn’t I?” Mark snapped, a growl behind his voice. Youngjae flinched, snatching his hand back towards himself.

“You did, _didn’t you_?”

 

Mark was silent, looking the other way.

 

Youngjae felt a heavy lump in his throat. “Why? You… you should’ve talked to me.”

“It wasn’t just you,” Mark said after a very long silence. “But, you’re right. I should’ve.” Mark leaned back against the couch, dejected. Tired.

“What’s going on, hyung? Talk to me. Please.” Youngjae begged in a whisper. He tentatively placed his hand on the betas knee. Mark just looked down at the gesture, but he didn’t reject it.

“There’s just a lot going on. I’ll tell you, I promise, but not now. I'm tired.”

Youngjae wanted to talk- about where Mark’s been and what he’s done. But, if his hyung was this out of it, Youngjae could leave it alone for now. “I’m sorry for what I said the other day. I love you, no matter what.”

Mark’s lips twitched up in a smile. “It’s okay, Youngjae. I love you, too.”

“Can I lay with you tonight?”

“Please.”

The next day, they woke up soaked in each other’s scent; and they were both a little happier because so.

* * *

  
Jaebum flopped down onto the floor, leaning against the mirror while chugging back some nice, cold water. He and Yugyeom had trapped themselves in the dance studio for the past two days, only going home to sleep and shower. They had fully choreographed four whole dances yesterday and, so far, one and a half today.

It was hobby the two had initially bonded over. Wide-eyed, freshman Yugyeom had joined Jaebum’s dance class the betas freshman year. They bonded quickly, both having the same style, but different at the same time. They both excelled in their respective dance classes and found friendly competition in each other. The two easily became close. Jaebum had liked the beta so much, he made the beta his main dancer in his showcase that year. And, a little later, when Yugyeom had admitted that he didn’t have a pack and wanted to join one soon, Jaebum offered him a pack to join. The rest is history.

“Jaebum-hyung,” Yugyeom whined. He was standing over Jaebum, who stopped dancing out of nowhere to rest. The music was still pulsing in the background. “What’re you doing? We still have to finish this part.”

Jaebum waved him off. “Just a quick break. We’ve been dancing for awhile, Yugyeom-ah.”

Yugyeom huffed. He walked to the computer to turn the music off. He turned to face Jaebum. “We’ve already had a break.”

“Yugyeom, _what the fuck_?” Jaebum groaned. Jaebum initially came to dance with Yugyeom to relieve him of his pent up stress. The beta had been nonstop dancing ever since they’ve arrived. Jaebum knew he had a lot to work out inside; and he knew that dancing was Yugyeom’s escape. But, he was never this intense. It wasn’t super weird, but it was still weird nonetheless. “A break won’t kill us.”

“Okay, whatever. But can we finish this song and then we can take a break?” Yugyeom complained.

“Okay, that’s it,” Jaebum stood up, only to push Yugyeom down to sit on the floor. “I haven’t asked you about what’s wrong and all that but I think it’s about time I did.” The alpha sat down in front of Yugyeom while talking.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong.”

 

Jaebum gave him a look.

 

“What?”

 

Jaebum kept looking at him.

 

“Ugh,” Yugyeom whined. “Fine, Okay, yeah- maybe something happened, but so what? You can’t fix and neither can I, so let’s just forget anything fucking happened in the first place. 

The younger moved to stand up, but Jaebum caught his knee to stop him from moving. “Let’s talk.”

Yugyeom contemplated, silently. Jaebum urged him with a squeeze of his hand. “We will have to, eventually. Let’s get it over with, yeah?”

The beta sat back down. “Okay.” He whispered.

“Okay,” Jaebum whispered back. “What’s going on?”

It was silent for heavy second. “Uhm, Bambam,” Yugyeom began. “Our relationship has just been… off lately and it sucks. Like, _really sucks_ . I know that being away from home and with a new pack was hard for him, and, on top of that, experiencing his first heat off suppressants was hard; but he _always_ cuts _me_ off. Out of everyone in our pack, he cuts me off? That’s not fair. We tell each other everything and some-“

“What?”

“-but he acts like I’m a newcomer when he’s feeling down. What sense does that make? Pushing your best friend away when all he’s trying to do is _help_? None. It makes no sense at all.” Yugyeom paused. “And there might be other stuff that’s built up in between all of this, but that’s not important. But it is. But it’s not.”

Jaebum took a moment to digest everything the beta had told him. He tried to process Yugyeom's words and understand his feelings.

The alpha cleared his throat. “Yugyeom?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love Bambam? As more than a friend or packmate?”

“Yes.”

Jaebum but his lip. “Have you guys… are these feelings mutual?”

“It’s... complicated.” Yugyeom confessed.

“Have either of you acted on these feelings?”

Yugyeom looked at his lap, bright red hair covering his face from Jaebum’s view. A sniffle sounded from the beta.

“...yes.”

Jaebum’s heart skipped a beat at the implications. Suddenly, things started to become much clearer.

The alpha suddenly felt like everything was just hectic. “Is that why… Bambam-“

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom cut him off. “I don’t know.”

Jaebum closed his eyes. His breathing was becoming erratic; not from anger but, moreso, disappointment. He had this similar conversation months ago at the beginning of summer break- asking both Yugyeom and Bambam, separately, if they had romantic feelings for each other. They both answered “maybe”. He asked them both if they’ve ever acted on it. Both said “no”. He asked them both if they would ever act on it. They both said they were scared for different reasons.

The alpha knew that, yeah, he wasn’t told the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Jaebum knew they’re friendship wouldn’t always _just_ be a friendship. The two youngest were too.. _together_ to not be together. Everyone in the pack knew this- everyone in the whole world knew this. And with Bambam’s recent visit to the clinic and the omega forcing both Jinyoung and Jaebum to keep their mouths shut about what was discovered, Jaebum could put two and two together.

“Let’s go home.” Jaebum stood up. He needed to figure this situation out, now.

“Why?” The youngest whined out, frowning his lips. “I don’t want to.”

Jaebum sighed. “You don’t have to talk to Bambam or anyone else; but you’re not running away,” Jaebum grabbed both of their bags on his way to the exit. He shut down the computer switched the lights off. He didn’t bother looking behind him to see if the young beta followed him- the famous whine of protest was right behind him.

The alpha ignored it all the way to the car. He stuffed their bags in the backseat and hoped in the driver's seat. Yugyeom was already seated on the passenger's side, arms crossed, head against the window, lips pouted.

“When we get home, shower, eat, then sleep. I won’t make you talk to anyone tonight or tomorrow morning, maybe. If not tonight, then tomorrow, we are having a family dinner. And you will talk. So will Bambam.”

Yugyeom opened his mouth to protest, but Jaebum cut him off. “I don’t care. We will figure this out together. This situation will be handled before the semester starts. And you will cooperate. Understood?”

“Yes, alpha.”

 

The car ride home was dead silent.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead bc y'all deserve it

“Tonight, we will be honest and open,” Jaebum said from where he was standing at the head of the table.

As soon as he came home, he called for a pack meeting, waking up everyone from their sleep and hustling them into the dining room. Jinyoung had given him the ‘ _what the fuck are you doing?_ ’ gaze, but Jaebum didn’t give any clue as to why a pack meeting was taking place (not that he really needed any). Jaebum had the whole car ride home to think about the situations that were taking place in his pack; and the more he thought about it, the more irritated he got from the feeling of not being in... _order_.

“We will tell the truth and nothing but the truth. You will answer every question I ask and one person talks at a time.”

“Why did you decide on a…” Jackson yawned, looking at the watch on his wrist, “Friday, in the middle of the night, to wake us up for whatever the heck this is?”

“Jackson,” Jaebum scolded, giving the younger alpha a pointe look. He really wasn’t in the mood for Jackson’s usual banter, which he usually didn’t mind. But not today, when he had a specific objective that needed everyone to be involved.

Jinyoung sat up in his seat, next to Yugyeom. “What are you wanting to talk about, specifically?” the oldest omega gazed at Jaebum.

“Exactly what you think,” Jaebum had talked with Jinyoung previously about this- how he wanted to relieve the unspoken tension in the pack, soon. Jaebum averted his stare towards the youngest, “Yugyeom,” then to his best friend, “Bambam. We need to talk.”

The two youngest let put sighs when their name was said, both dreading where this conversation was going. It was still quite tense between the two. It wasn’t awkward because they both knew that they had some kind of vendetta towards each other; and, because they’re Bambam and Yugyeom, mutually understood that it’d be best to avoid each other. The only real interactions they’ve had, which were very few since the whole incident outside, were all passive aggressive and tense that even  _Jackson_  had chills down his back when they were in the same room.

And while Yugyeom had tries his best to lock himself in the dance studio with Jaebum, Bambam’s emotions were on a complete rollercoaster. With his much needed visit to the clinic, he found out what he already suspected and had quite the decisions to make- in regards to all aspects of his life. His current status with Yugyeom didn’t help to relieve his stress.

“Hyung, ple-”

Jaebum slapped his hand on the table in front of Bambam, who glared at the alpha’s face.

It was silent for a moment, no one really wanting to talk until Jaebum said so. “I think you should go first,” Jaebum broke the silence. “I don’t care if you pour your heart out or get straight to the point, but you and I both know what needs to be said.”

Bambam froze up at the implications behind the older’s words. So did Jinyoung. And even though he didn’t know why, so did Yugyeom.

After swallowing the lump in his throat and realizing exactly what Jaebum wanted him to talk about, the young omega regained what little composure he could and spoke up. “I think… I think Yugyeom should speak first.” Before Jaebum could object, Bambam continued. “His feelings are important, so… let him go first.”

Jackson wrapped an arm around Bambam and gave him a comforting squeeze. Bambam unconsciously leaned into his side.

Jaebum closed his eyes to think about it. It was more logical and easier if Yugyeom went first- because once Bambam went, the beta’s feelings would surely be easily swayed- but Jaebum had sent Bambam to go first and then the omega opposed him with something smarter and, suddenly, Jaebum felt a little inadequate. He should’ve been able to make the smarter choice in the first place- not the youngest omega in his pack.

With a deep breath in and out, “Yeah. Yugyeom, go ahead. Get everything off your chest right now.”

Yugyeom looked up from staring blankly at his lap, an emotion akin to shock on his face. He was probably ready for Bambam to pour his heart out first.

“I- hyung, I don’t, uhm-“

“What’s been bothering you?” Jinyoung helped the beta through his obvious struggle. “What’s made you upset recently, Yugyeom-ah? It’s okay, we’re here for you,” Jinyoung gave him a meaningful look, “We trust you.”

“Okay, uh,” Yugyeom looked at Jaebum for a nod to continue, which he got. “He-“

“Talk to him.”

“Right,” he cleared his throat and sat up a little in his chair. “Bambamie, you’ve really neglected me these past couple of weeks and, like, even before that you started to push me away and I don’t get it. I haven’t hurt you intentionally- at least I don’t think I have. I’ve tried to understand and talk and give you space and everything, but none of it feels worth it. Like you don’t even want to be around me. And if… if what happened was what caused this, then you should’ve told me that. You won’t talk to me and that sucks. It  _hurts_. Ever since we met, it’s been me and you. Now, it feels likes it’s just me, and then there’s just you. I-“

“I didn’t mean to,” a small voice croaked out. “I just needed… space. Just for awhile.”

Yugyeom pursed his lips slightly. “I gave you space, I gave you time,” he swallowed a lump in his throat. “I gave you everything.” He whispered it so quietly, Jinyoung barely caught it.

“I- I know.” Bambam said, quietly.

“What did I do? What was I supposed to do? You’re… you- _fuck_ \- it’s not fair. I tried and gave and gave and _gave_ , and got nothing in return.”

“There was nothing you could do.”

“What? That doesn’t even make sense. Even when I did nothing, nothing seemed to be getting better.”

“It’s.. I don’t know.”

“And that’s the problem, maybe.” Yugyeom huffed, “you don’t know what you need or want and you were a  _coward._ You didn’t even have the guts to tell me that. I was left in the dust and… and confused. Gosh, you couldn’t even save me the embarrassment by just saying that you were confused. That’s childish, Bambam.”

“ _Yugyeom_.” Jinyoung warned. The youngest had a pattern of getting reckless with his mouth when he was irritated.

The beta ignored his hyung’s warning. “What don’t you know? How you feel about me? How I feel about you? I had a clear picture from you and I tried my hardest to paint one for you. But then you went and blurred yours without warning and left me squinting,” he took a couple breaths in silence, a sniffle sounding from him, “I don’t care what else you know, but know I can’t and won’t do this anymore. I can’t be the only one trying. _It’s not fair_.”

And it was, once again, tense and silent. The oldests in the room knew it wasn’t their place to talk next.

“I’m pregnant.”

Jaebum felt his heart drop at Bambam’s words. He already knew this fact, but he definitely wasn’t expecting the omega to reveal it yet. He had talked to Bambam before how he wanted go about this, and the younger specifically told him that he wanted to keep it to himself until he felt comfortable or the others caught on. Bambam had felt uncomfortable even knowing he was pregnant, let alone telling the rest of the pack of his current situation.

“Uhm, Bambam,” Jinyoung called. “Why?” And Jaebum knew he wasn’t asking  _‘why he was pregnant_ ’, but ‘ _why he said it so suddenly and impulsively_?’

“I couldn’t stand to be next to you because I knew something was wrong and that you were the cause of it- that you had something to do with it, whatever it was. And now I know what and this is the last thing I wanted or expected. It was hard. I wanted to be near you and be with you but I also didn’t want to.” He confessed.

Jaebum moves his attention to Yugyeom, whose mouth was slightly agape and eyes widened in disbelief. Jaebum started to feel anxious from the beta’s silence.

The youngest pushed away from the table, the sudden sound scrap of the chair against the floor turned everyone’s attention towards him, and stood up from his seat. He looked straight ahead above everyone, at nothing in particular.

“Yug-“

“Ridiculous.” Yugyeom whispered under his breath, walking away from the table, out of everyone’s sight.

A deep breath was released from Jaebum. He didn’t know how to particularly feel about tonight’s conversation and whatt was revealed. On one hand, this was sudden and life changing news that had just been dropped on Yugyeom. The kid had just poured half his heart out, then suddenly his life was altered in a second.

On the other hand, even though a part of him couldn’t understand why Bambam decided then to reveal his pregnancy, another part of him did understand. Jaebum  _did_  kind of hint that he wanted it he said by the end of the pack meeting; but at the moment Bambam did, it didn’t feel smooth. Not that it would’ve been smooth in the first place. But it wasn’t the right circumstances. It was too sudden and abrupt. Yugyeom could barely comprehend why Bambam and him were so distant in the first place— there was no possible way that he would’ve been able to handle such news well.

And Jaebum could partially blame himself for this predicament.  _Maybe_  he did play a part in Bambam sharing his big news, and Jaebum could acknowledge that. He should’ve maybe let everything play out a bit longer to see if things would smooth out by itself. But Jaebum shook his head at the thought. He’s been waiting and nothing seemed to be fixing itself.

Jaebum dared to think that maybe, _just_  maybe, Bambam used it as a scapegoat to not have to talk about his actual feelings like Yugyeom had. And If that were the case, that was extremely unfair and this conversation was definitely far from over.

“Everyone go back to bed,” Jaebum spoke up, breaking the tense and confused silence. He ran his hand over his face, waking himself up from his thoughts. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Uhm, alpha,” Jackson’s voice croaked out.

Jaebum hummed in acknowledgement.

“What about Yugyeom? Do you want me to go get him?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go get him. You guys go rest.”

Jackson and Jinyoung gave a final look at both Jaebum and Bambam, before leaving the table to go to bed. Bambam remained seated at the table, looking down at his hands.

Jaebum stood up and went behind the omega. He softly laid his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. “Sleep, Bambam-ah.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure this out. All of us.”

* * *

 

It took Mark two more days of being home to finally talk to Youngjae.

After they woke up that morning, they took a nice long shower in their bath, which was almost uncomfortably small for the two- but they had done this before, so it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to. When they got dried and dressed, they heated up some leftover stew and ate in comfortable silence.

Youngjae kept a close eye on his hyung, worried for his overall health. Youngjae didn’t want to poke or pride where he wasn’t wanted, so he would wait until Mark invited him to. He would wait until Mark started whatever conversation needed to be had.

They watched T.V together, laying on opposite sides of the couch with their legs tangled in each other, and cuddled into an over-sized comforter they found in the closet. Youngjae noticed how Mark spent most of his time staring up at the ceiling rather than the screen.

Youngjae’s parents also came by, again. They were excited (his mother more than his father) to see the beta who was practically like a son to them. Mark smiled and hugged them and played up to all of Seolhee’s pick-up lines. He laughed with Hojin and did all the things a visit like this would call for. But it wasn’t hard for Youngjae to pick up how it all seemed forced. It wouldn’t make sense for Mark to be quiet all day but his spirits to suddenly pick up from spending time with the omega’s parents.

Mark was a good actor. So good that it would be so easy to believe he was okay.

And then Seolhee and Hojin left, and Mark was quiet again. It was only, maybe, five o’clock at that point, when Mark bid Youngjae goodnight before heading to Youngjae’s room. The younger was going to remind Mark of where his room was and that it was way too early to sleep on a Sunday afternoon, but decided not to. Even if it didn’t outwardly seem like it, Mark must’ve been tired— from whatever he was going through that he hasn’t talked to Youngjae about yet.

Youngjae would give him time. Patience is key.

The next day followed a similar pattern. Youngjae woke up before Mark, so they didn’t shower together. He made some eggs and toast for Mark to eat after he got out the shower. They watched T.V together, again, but watched a movie this time. Mark glanced at the screen more often, but his eyes were still glued to the ceiling more often than not.

The younger decided it’d be good to go outside for a change. So, he forced Mark into some sneakers and a light jacket, hooked Coco up to her leash, and walked around the block twice. Mark was steady next to him, listening to Youngjae talk. He said a thing or two, here and there, and Youngjae was content to hear whatever words he had to say. He had barely talked yesterday, besides to Youngjae’s parents, so Youngjae was happy to hear his voice. He was happy to see the little bit of a smile on the ends of Mark’s lips.

It was the Monday before school would start. Again, Youngjae woke up before Mark, who slept in his bedroom again. He made a simple breakfast and set it down on the table for him. He sat on the floor with Coco, brushing her hair while watching the morning news.

He heard the open and close of a door, then shuffling in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Mark joined them in the living room. Youngjae was finished a text conversation with Jaebum, who was stressed with his pack matters, which he was beating around the bush to tell Youngjae.

Youngjae sighed and set his phone down on the coffee table. He looked at Mark, who was sitting behind him on the couch. “Hi, hyung,” he smiled at Mark.

Mark had a small, tight smile on his face when he replied, “Hi, Youngjae.”

“Did you sleep well?” Youngjae looked back down at his lap, petting Coco on the head.

“I slept…”

Youngjae hummed in understanding. He slept— that was good.

“How’re you feeling? Any better?”

Youngjae didn’t hear anything from the beta. It was silent, until Youngjae looked back at Mark. His eyes were glazed over and staring at Youngjae.

The omega furrowed his eyebrows, confused on from the sudden change of emotion. He moved to sit up on the couch. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

“You know…” Mark began, “I did it, again.”

Youngjae knew where this was going. The discussion was finally happening. Youngjae gave himself a moment before responding.  “Did what?”

“Went back to Hyoyeon.”

The younger of the two let out a deep sigh, not on purpose. But how fucking stupid did his hyung have to be to go back to that toxic woman?

“What happened?” Youngjae pressed.

Mark sniffles and cleared his throat. He wasn’t crying, but Youngjae could smell the anxiety rolling off Mark in waves. “Nothing bad happened, but I felt guilty. I stayed there the whole time. We fucked a couple times… got high. Whatever.”

“That’s not just something to say ‘whatever’ about,”

“She has another beta there- some girl who already graduated. Fucked her too. Then Jackson texted and, fucking hell, I couldn’t stop thinking about him— and all the people he sticks his dick in. Then I thought about what you said and I got angry at not only him but you and myself. You called me a slut, but Jackson is the  _actual_  working boy. He won’t hesitate to help a bitch in heat; but he wants  _me_  to be exclusively for  _him_?”

Youngjae knew that maybe he should stop Mark’s ranting before he got to into it and became too reckless. Youngjae decided it’d be better to let him vent. He’s kept it pent inside for the past two days. He needed to let it all out.

“So I stayed with Hyoyeon longer,” Mark continued, “Got cross faded— just like the old days,” he laughed bitterly, “and then Jackson sent me this text, I forgot what it said but I just remember him saying something horrible. So I left Hyoyeon’s and went to that one pub down the street from Coco’s vet. Hooked up with some omega in the bathroom. Don’t remember with who or why or when, just fucked, then left, then came back home. I saw you walk out with your parents. You know the rest.”

“What’d you do while I was gone?”

“Sleep, think. I was irritated with everybody. But the more I thought about it, the more I just didn’t understand. I don’t know. I don’t make sense.”

Youngjae was quick to disagree. He didn’t want Mark to retreat back into the shell he was finally coaxing himself out of. “No, you make sense, hyung. I know what you’re trying to say.”

Mark rolled his head to lean on the back of the couch, rubbing both his hands over his face. “I hate Jackson.”

“You don’t mean that.” Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“I do. He such a nice person, but an asshole at the same time. The asshole part outshines the nice, for me. He can choke on all the omega dicks he’s seen in his life for all I care.”

“Where’d this sudden disdain for omegas come from?” Youngjae wasn’t offended, but he was definitely teasing.

Mark smirked. “From them asking my  _alpha-friend-with-benefits-who-wants-me-to-be-saved-just-for-him_  to help them through their heats when there’s a plethora of other alphas at our school. Look at me. Emotional and fucked over by an alpha who’s a lowkey fuckboy.”

Youngjae smiled at the beta. Even if the joke was a little heavy, at least it seemed that Mark was getting in better spirits.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“What are you gonna do now? You haven’t talked to her since have you?” Hyoyeon was toxic to Mark’s life.

The beta met her when he had just gotten to Korea. She got him into a lot of shit and overall was just a bad person. And Mark was addicted to it at a point— the adrenaline she brought into his life. But Youngjae, being the sunshine he is, somehow got him out. It wasn’t easy, but Mark got out and got help with  _everything_  he became addicted to when it came to her. And Youngjae was there through it all.

“I haven’t talked to her, and she hasn’t tried to contact me. And I don’t know. I probably should talk to Jackson, but I hate him so much right now. I’d probably deck him in his face if I saw him right now.”

“No you wouldn’t— not on my watch.”

“Then I guess you won’t be watching, then.”

Youngjae pushed Mark playfully on his shoulder. “You better not.”

Mark just shrugged, smile playing at his lips.

“You do anything you need to get tested for?” Youngjae sounded like he was joking, but he was actually being serious.

“No. I used protection. You know I’m older and wiser than you right?”

“Depends on the situation.”

“Whatever. How are you and Jaebum? Still fucking around?”

“Hyung, please,” Youngjae groaned, “it’s only happened one time. And quit being so vulgar.” He scolded.

Mark shrugged him off, a grin plastered on his face. “Seriously, though; what’s up with you two?”

Youngjae sighed. Jaebum had asked to go out a couple times but Youngjae had kindly declined. He’d been too busy either waiting for Mark’s return or taking care of Mark. Youngjae didn’t really want to not go out with Jaebum, but he knows his conscious would’ve felt guilty if he did.

“Nothing, really. He asked me out twice, but I said no.”

“Why?” Mark sat up a little, adjusting to be looking directly at Youngjae.

“I was to busy worrying about you.”

“I would’ve wanted you to go.”

“I thought you didn’t like us together?”

Mark sucked his teeth in disbelief. “I never said that!” he pushed his hand against his chest, as if he were offended.

“Sure seemed like it.” The younger whispered under his breath.

“It may or may not have been open for interpretation,” Mark hummed in thought, “but you should go see him. Maybe get some actual alpha dick— without your heat.”

“Hyung!” Youngjae slapped him on the shoulder almost immediately after Mark’s said what he said.

Mark rubbed his arm, jaw dropped in shock. “Youngjae!” He mocked. “There’s only so much disrespect I can handle from you before I might have to put it down on you.”

“Please don’t put anything down anywhere.” Youngjae faked a grimace.

“I’ll fight you.”

“And you’d probably win.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I’m late; things are just so crazy right now.” Jaebum said in one breath, frantically explaining his reason.

He really wasn’t that late, maybe just ten minutes, to his date with Youngjae. It was Tuesday, a day before school would start, and there was a light drizzle of rain outside, so they decided to meet at a little deli shop.

Youngjae needed to get out. With everything with Mark happening and school right around the corner, it was all starting to feel like too much. School would bring a whole different level of stress to Youngjae’s life, and the last thing he needed was to start the school year off feeling overwhelmed. He was happy to be getting out of the house and to meet with Jaebum.

“You’re fine, really,” Youngjae smiled. “I’m just happy that we can finally meet up.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jaebum laughed as he settled into his seat, taking off his jacket and wiping his hands on his jeans. He picked up the menu, which wasn’t huge, and glanced over it. “Have you already ordered?”

Youngjae shook his head. “Not yet. I know what I’m getting though.”

“I’ll just get what we your having. I’m too lazy to choose,” Jaebum put the menu back down with a sigh. He looked up at Youngjae. “How’ve you been?”

“Eh.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows. “Just ‘ _eh_ ’?”

Youngjae shrugged. “Nothing special has happened.  I mean, yeah, Mark came back, and he’s doing good, and my parents came to visit-“

Jaebum choked on the water he was drinking, water dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. Youngjae looked at him with concern. “Are you okay?” He handed the alpha a towel to wipe himself.

“Your parents visited?”

“Well, yeah. I haven’t seen them all summer break.”

“Right,” Jaebum nodded, “because you haven’t seen them all summer.”

Why was Jaebum so tripped up? Youngjae thought about it for a moment before it clicked. “You thought they were coming to meet you?”

Jaebum stayed silent, covering his face with his hands. “... no, of course not.” He looked up flustered, cheeks pink.

“Aw, hyung,” Youngjae cooed, “Are you blushing?”

“No!” The older put his hands up to his face, patting them to try and rid the redness away. Youngjae only laughed more at his attempts.

“So cute, hyung.”

Jaebum groaned. “I’m not cute. I’m a manly alpha who is handsome and sexy.”

The omega scoffed. “Sure.” He replied sarcastically, lifting his water to his face to take a sip. Jaebum started to say something, but their waiter, convenient as ever, walked up to their table to take their orders. Youngjae recited his order, requesting another for Jaebum. Once the waiter took their order, they made their way back towards the kitchen and left the two back to the company of each other.

“So… what did you tell your parents?” Jaebum hesitated. This whole subject of ‘parents’ made him nervous, no matter the context.

“As far as…what?”

Jaebum cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “Like, you know… obviously, they had ask about, you know…”

Youngjae nodded his head for him to continue, as if he had no idea what Jaebum was trying to say. He decided to play play around with Jaebum for his own amusement.

The alpha sighed. “Did they ask if you were,” Jaebum gestured his hands in a motion, “seeing anyone?” He mumbled the last part. Youngjae leaned in, asking Jaebum to repeat himself. The older groaned and said it again.

“Did they ask about, like, your romantic life?”

Youngjae leaned back against his chair. “Yeah.” He answered, as if it weren’t that big of a deal.

“And…?” Jaebum pushed on.

“And what?”

“Seriously, there is no way you’re this air headed.”

Youngjae burst out in laughter at the alpha’s comment. “Sorry, hyung,” Youngjae smiled, “But, yes, you were mentioned if that’s what you wondering.”

Jaebum hummed in response. “What did you say?”

“They don’t know your name or grade. They know you’re an alpha, a boy, and that we’re talking.” Youngjae replied. The waiter made their way to their table, setting down their food in front of them, smiling and telling to enjoy the food.

After Jaebum took his first bite, he spoke up. “Bambam is pregant.”

Youngjae choked on the food he had begun to swallow, coughing it back up, then pushing it back down with a gulp of water.  He looked back up at Jaebum, making sure he wasn't joking. And when he saw that the alpha had a straight face, he widened his eyes. “Are you actually serious? That’s not something to joke about.”

The older shook his head. “I’m dead serious. And guess who he got pregnant by?”

Youngjae actually looked up to think about who could actually be the father. After a moment, the omega replied. “Jackson-hyung?” Jaebum sighed and shook his head. He gave the omega a look and made a gesture with one hand. Getting the hint, youngjae widened his eyes in realization and disbelief.

“ _Yugyeom_?!”

Jaebum slowly nodded his head, smugly.

“Wow,” The younger leaned back in his seat, jaw dropped in shock, “Talk about some pack drama.”

“Right,” Jaebum agreed with a sigh. “It’s all a mess. They’re so young and having pups before me.”

Youngjae smiled at the joke he made in his head. “It’s your biological clock.”

Jaebum flicked a piece of rice at the blonde. “Only I can make jokes about that.” He scolded jokingly.

“Whatever. It must be true, though. You get offended really easily whenever anything about your caste is mentioned. Maybe you need to see a doctor?”

“Or…” Jaebum smirked, quirking his eyebrow in a teasing way. Youngjae opened his mouth slightly, not sure how to respond. Suddenly, he was reminded of the conversation he had with Mark a while ago about how it wouldn't be a completely bad thing if he got some grade A alpha dick. And it wasn’t a bad idea entirely. It would be counterproductive to ‘taking it slow’ like he and Jaebum had agreed, but it was only natural right?

They were both attracted to each other- and would could be the worst that could happen?  _Rejection_? Youngjae has already gone through that embarrassment and it was obvious that Jaebum wasn’t going to reject him _completely_ , at least not right now. Maybe this would be just what he needed.

Fuck it.

“Let’s go to my place.”

Youngjae cringed at how corny that sounded.

* * *

 

It was all a blur and rushed. Youngjae texted Mark that ‘it’s going down so leave or suffer the consequences’, hoped in Jaebum car, and soon they were in Youngjae room— an all too familiar scene— making out on said omega’s bed.

Youngjae was straddling Jaebum, who was sitting up with one hand securely holding the youngers waist and the other grazing up and down his thigh. Youngjae’s hands were gripping Jaebum’s hair, and he was unconsciously grinding against Jaebum’s crotch.

Their kiss was rather aggressive, Jaebum’s tongue was hot and heavy inside of Youngjae’s mouth, exploring in all the right places. The younger sucked on his tongue, nipping at the alphas plump lips when he could. The smack of their saliva mixing was lewd, but it was so fucking hot. Youngjae could sit here and make out with Jaebum for hours if he could.

“Off,” Jaebum breathed out, tugging at Youngjae’s shirt. Youngjae groaned as he separated from Jaebum to remove his own shirt, then lifting Jaebum’s shirt from his body, as well.

Youngjae didn’t waste time to connect their lips again, teeth slightly clanking against each other, but Youngjae was too intoxicated by everything Jaebum that he didn’t care. He continued to grind down against Jaebum, feeling a very light layer of wetness coating his hole inside his jeans. Youngjae moaned out loud at the feeling, biting Jaebum’s lip particularly harder, unintentionally.

The alpha pulled away and licked at his own lip to rid the bit of pain away. And before Youngjae could find his lips again, Jaebum pushed Youngjae on to his back, so that Jaebum was now the one on top.

“May I?” Jaebum’s hands hovered over the buttons of Youngjae’s jeans. The omega whispered a barely audible ‘yes’, bucking his hips up into Jaebum’s hands. Jaebum smiled adoringly at the desperate action, toying with idea of making Youngjae beg. Just the thought was enticing enough.

Jaebum unbuttoned the omegas jeans, tugging them completely off, along with his briefs.

Youngjae could feel Jaebum’s eyes raking up and down his body, leaving an invisible trail of fire wherever his gaze landed. The older moved his hands to Youngjae’s hips, rubbing circles with his thumb over the youngers hip bones, feeling and touching the milky, smooth skin that adorned the area. “Pretty.” Jaebum whispered, more to himself.

Although it was loud enough for Youngjae to hear. The word went through his ear and straight to his dick. He hadn’t ever really been called ‘pretty’, and Youngjae definitely never thought of it as something that would actually turn him on. Youngjae let out a shuddered breath, whispering a quiet “ _please_ ”.

“‘Please’ what, baby?”

Youngjae whimpered at the name, the consistent touch of Jaebum’s fingers on his skin and the close proximity they were in surely making Youngjae feel hotter than what was normal.

Whenever he was around Jaebum, everything seemed to heighten.

When he didn’t get a response, Jaebum pulled away, looking down at Youngjae in all his glory. Youngjae bucked his hips up, whining at the warmth that was taken away as Jaebum sat up. The omega was hard as a rock, his cock red and leaking. Slick was covering his thighs, wetting the sheets and the jeans that were still adorned on Jaebum’s legs.

“Hyung, please,” Youngjae whined, squeezing his legs together to find some friction. He moved his hands to grab onto Jaebum; but before he could, Jaebum caught them and pinned them above his head. They came face to face, noses barely touching.

“‘Please’ what?”

“T-touch me. Please, hyung.” The younger whispered against Jaebum’s lips. He was slowly grinding his groin against Jaebum’s thighs, as the alpha was making no moves to pleasure him. Youngjae was feeling the desperation taking over, the need to have the alpha above him fuck him senseless until he didn’t know his own name.

Jaebum leaned down to give a too small of a peck on the corner of Youngjae's lips, caressing his cheek. “All you had to do was ask.” He teased.

Youngjae was going to retort back, but suddenly something was circling his rim, sending a wave of tingles all throughout his body. His mouth opened in a silent moan, head thrown back.

“So sensitive,” Youngjae could hear the grin in Jaebum’s voice even though his eyes were closed. Youngjae only moaned in response when the alphas fingers continued to draw sensual circles around his soaking hole. Jaebum then stuck a single finger inside, the slide easy with the slick Youngjae was producing.

“Hyung!” Youngjae crooned at the sensation, the pleasure being exactly what he wanted. Jaebum pumped his finger in a slow and steady pace, burying his face in the youngers neck, right on his scent gland, leaving small pecks that left Youngjae shivering at the teasing sensations

Jaebum added another finger, scissoring and purposely avoiding Youngjae's sweet spot. The younger was a whimpering, desperate mess- Jaebum was  _so close_  to right where Youngjae needed him. He pushed his hips to try and force Jaebum’s fingers to where he wanted, but the alpha was careful and matched his movements.

Jaebum moved, only to press his lips all over and down Youngjae’s chest, giving each of his nipples a small bite. Youngjae arched into his mouth, the sting of the small bites setting his skin on fire in the most pleasurable way.

The kisses got lower and lower, Jaebum’s— now three— fingers still pumping in and out of him. Soon Jaebum was mouthing at the omegas dick, avoiding his leaking tip.

“Please, hyung! Fuck, please..” Youngjae moaned in frustration, lifting his hips. Jaebum looked up with hooded eyes at Youngjae, smirking before pulling out all three of his fingers and placing both his hands on the youngers thighs to keep him in place.

“If you say ‘please’, you should really tell me for what.”

Youngjae groaned at the alphas slickness— because _how_ could he be so collected right now?

“Fuck me, please,” Youngjae breathed out, feeling a gush if slick make its way out his hole at the sight of Jaebum in between his legs, looking up at him with  _those_  eyes, “Hyung.” He added.

“Good boy.”

Youngjae felt chills travel down his spine at that sentence coming out of Jaebum’s mouth. He was finding out a lot about himself today.

Jaebum moved back to pull of his jeans and boxers, reaching over to his back pocket to find his wallet. Once he found it, he opened it to find a condom.

“No,” Youngjae stopped him as he brought to his teeth to tear it open.

Jaebum faltered in his movement, looking at Youngjae with his eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

Youngjae took a deep breath in. It was so stupid and reckless but he wanted to feel all of Jaebum. He didn’t care whether he got a knot today or not, but he didn’t want a condom separating them. It was seriously _so reckless_ — but Youngjae couldn’t give two flying fucks at the moment. His mind wasn’t clouded by his heat, and he really wanted to experience Jaebum in his entirety.

“Just… maybe next time.” Jaebum smirked at the prospect of their being a next time.

“Are you indirectly asking me for a pup, _right now_?”

“No! Just, for fucks sake, I don’t want that, but I want this, and, so, just put-“

“Okay, Okay,” Jaebum cut him off, throwing the condom back onto the carpet. He repositioned himself on top of Youngjae, connecting his lips to the omegas wet and swollen ones. “But you are taking a pill as soon as we’re done.”

Youngjae nodded his head. Jaebum pushed himself onto his hands above Youngjae, looking all over the youngers face. Youngjae was doing the same, bringing a hand up to lay against his cheek. Everything became so intimate suddenly, the fire becoming a warm and comforting glow between them. It was still intense and leaving Youngjae with a strong want, but now it had different feeling. It wasn’t just lust anymore. There was something else there that he couldn’t name, but it was there and it was  _strong_.

Their eyes connected and that feeling intensified as Youngjae looked into, what felt like, Jaebum’s soul. The dark brown of his iris that faded into hazel then to a thin line of red near his pupil, his alpha peaking out. The feeling of warmth seemed to envelope all around them at that moment, Jaebum’s eyes seeming like the most beautiful thing in the world to Youngjae.

His breath hitched, his throat tightening with the need to just say something. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, but he felt it curling in his gut and sending the most sensational tingles all through Youngjae’s body.

Before anything could spill from his own mouth, Jaebum suddenly thrusted in with no warning. Youngjae moaned out from the initial sting, which was overpowered by the most mind-numbing pleasure. He threw his head back a little to bare his neck for Jaebum to bite, his omega begging for even more closeness to his alpha.

The next thrust Jaebum delivered had Youngjae moving his head back to face Jaebum, causing him to blush at doing such a shameless action. He moaned at the next few movements from Jaebum, each being delivered with more quickness and power. Youngjae buried his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, giving himself a nose full of the alphas scent.

Youngjae was a moaning mess, the sounds he made ranging from gasps and whimpers to whiny “hyung”’s and small squeals whenever Jaebum grazed his prostate. The alpha let out moans, himself, whispering curse words and endearing nicknames into Youngjae's ear. It was all so intimate and perfect and how his first time should’ve went.

It was a bitter thought to have, but it was a thought.

The omega could feel his climax approaching, the warmth he felt from when he looked into Jaebum eyes returning with more intensity. “H-hyung, I’m so, so close, please,” Jaebum hadn’t touched the omegas cock since he had his mouth on it, and Youngjae wasn’t so sure he would be able to cum without some help, this time.

“Me, too, baby,” Jaebum kissed along Youngjae jaw, then kissed his forehead before resting his own against it. “You’re so good, baby. Just a little longer.”

Youngjae whined because, fuck, he didn’t want this to end— the out of body pleasure Jaebum was giving him, the warmth each thrust sent through his body, the closeness and comfort Jaebum was giving him— but he wanted to cum so bad, and wanted Jaebum to fill him up with his seed even more.

“Hyung, please,” Youngjae barely managed to get out, as the alphas movement became more erratic as he chased his orgasm. “Touch me, please. I’m so close…” he faded out near the end. Jaebum was hitting his prostate with every thrust, never missing it and sending Youngjae even further towards his orgasm. The pleasure was becoming too much, but it was just right at the same time.

Jaebum lifted his head up, still bucking into Youngjae at a rapid and powerful pace, and grabbed Youngjae’s jaw with one of his hands. He directed the omegas head, which had rolled to the side because Jaebum was fucking him so well that his head space was so far gone, he could barely keep his head up, to look straight at him. “You’ll cum, untouched.”

That brought Youngjae out of his daze enough for him to begin to whine in protest. Jaebum gripped his jaw tighter. “You can and you will. You can do that for hyung, can’t you?”

Youngjae whimpered, but nodded his head. If Jaebum wanted him to cum without help, then he could do it.

Jaebum delivered a few more thrusts before Youngjae did just that. He arched his back off the bed as he released, letting out a sound in between a yell and moan. He could feel Jaebum releasing at the same time, meeting Youngjae’s eyes, as kept his hand on the omegas jaw the whole time.

And when their eyes met again, Youngjae felt like his orgasm was still going. Chills traveled up, down, and all over his body, shaking Youngjae to his core with how good it felt. Jaebum held his gaze, and Youngjae stared back into his intense eyes. The omega's heart was beating hard and fast, bumping against his chest so hard he was sure it would break out.

Youngjae quickly became confused when he saw the thin line of red that circled Jaebum’s pupils expanding, quickly becoming the dominant color in the alphas irises. The glowing red mixed with the dark brown of Jaebum’s eyes, never becoming the solid color, but swimming and tainting the natural color of his eyes. Youngjae’s chest started to faintly ache with how hard his heart was beating and it was slowly starting to hurt more and more. And, oddly enough, he didn’t mind it.

But, then, Youngjae gasped when he realized that,  _holy fucking shit_ , Jaebum might be shifting right now and might just fucking bite his neck.

But as soon as the gasp escaped his lips, another was heard, this time coming from Jaebum.

The alpha pushed away from Youngjae, sitting up and clutching his hand close to his heart. Youngjae scrambles to sit up, ignoring the feel of Jaebum’s seed leaking out of him, and slapped his hand against his own chest where his heart was still beating quick and powerful, but not as hard to where he felt a physical ache.

They looked at each other, both breathing hard and fast and confused about what the fuck just happened.

Jaebum was the first to speak up. “You… it was happening to you, too, right?”

Youngjae nodded his head, knowing exactly what Jaebum was talking about. Youngjae didn’t know what it was, but he was glad he wasn’t the only one to feel it. Whatever  _it_  was.

“What does it mean?” Youngjae was next to speak.

“I… I don’t know.”

The doors suddenly burst open, Youngjae smelling Mark’s scent even before he the beta said a word. Youngjae’s eyes were still trained on Jaebum, who was looking back at him with the same intensity.

“You guys fucking reek. I could smell you two all the way down the ha- what the fuck is wrong with you two?”

Neither of them moved to answer or acknowledge Mark. It was quiet for another beat before the oldest was talking again.

“You know, who knew peaches and mint would mix so well together. But, I gotta say Youngjae, I didn’t expect you to mate with him today.”

Youngjae and Jaebum whipped their head towards Mark and, at the same time, let out a loud “What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg sorry for the long wait. i really just didn't feel like writing with all the previous events that have happened, but now i'm back and hopefully I can return to regular scheduled update. thank you guys for your patience. 
> 
> i'll do my best to reply too all of your guys' comments, so make sure to leave some. (:


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: daddy kink. yay.

_‘it’s going down like for real this time. stay or suffer the consequences. love you, hyung xx’_

 

Mark rolled his eyes at the message Youngjae sent him. A part of him wanted to stay and see how serious the younger was, but decided against it. Although it’s fun teasing Youngjae about his sex life (and his awkward romance with Jaebum), he’d rather not see it happen in front of his eyes.

The beta sighed and sat up on the couch, where he was laying with Coco in his lap and the television running an action movie that had just come out in America. It was interesting for the most part, until Mark started scrolling on his phone halfway through.

He moved the fluffy dog of his lap and made his way to his own room. Mark smirked at the door across from his. He went over and opened it slightly- to make it easier for the on-the-way lovebirds to enter the room and advance in their sexcapades. Mark smirked to himself at the prospect of his little Youngjae having an active sex-life.

“I’m getting old.” The beta said to himself because why is he acting like a proud father finding out their son finally lost their virginity?

Mark’s phone beeped with a notification as he sat on his bed. He pulled it out of his hoodie’s pocket, immediately rolling his eyes at the contact name. Mark had half-a-heart to ignore the text completely.

_Jack-sun._

Out of pure curiosity, Mark decided to open the message– not because he was genuinely interested in the alpha. No. Mark was mad and extremely displeased with the alpha and there was no way that his mind was going to change; not until he’s ready.

_‘Can we meet? Stop ignoring me, this is childish.’_

Mark has never rolled his eyes so far back in his life. He was being childish!? Jackson is the childish one. He’s the one that doesn’t make sense, or know what he wants, or understand the concept of commitment, or know how to talk to people.

And, yeah, Mark’s been ignoring his calls and text. He’s grateful that the alpha hasn’t been so overbearing that Mark would have to block him. But that didn’t mean his constant, futile attempts to makeup weren’t unwanted. Mark was mad at him, and it would go against his own words for him to allow Jackson back in so easily; not like he was planning to, anyways.

What Jackson had said— has done— is, without a doubt, unexceptable. Mark’s taken a lot of shit in his life, but, as much as he doesn’t like to admit it, he does have deep feelings for Jackson. Deeper than he’s had the experience feeling for anyone before. He cares for Jackson, he worries about Jackson, he gets mad at Jackson, he listens to Jackson, he gets hurt by Jackson.

And, as much he really hates to admit it, he can’t find himself to let go of Jackson.

Mark cracked his knuckles, then started to type his response.

_‘We can meet, sure. Bring some fucking common sense with you though.’_

* * *

 

Mark had all the courage and vigor in the world contained in his body as he drove to Jackson’s house— the one his rich as fuck parents bought him that he only uses for fucking his side pieces and throwing stupid parties. Spoiled asshole.

And now he was standing outside of the wooden door, staring at it. Mark wasn’t hesitant to knock, because he wasn’t scared of talking Jackson or confrontation in general, but he was wondering. What did he want by the end of this? What did Jackson want out of this conversation? How would Mark want to approach any subject that it may be brought up? Mark was quite spontaneous, but he liked to plan when it came to things like this. Whatever things like this may consist of.

Taking in one last long deep breath, Mark knocked rather aggressively on the door.

“Mark!” Jackson opened the door as soon as the beta pulled his hand back. And while Jackson was bright-eyed and smiling, Mark was speechless as his jaw dropped at Jackson’s appearance.

The blonde alpha was now a brunette casanova.

Mark would be lying if he said the brown didn’t fit Jackson’s appearance because,  _holy fucking shit_  Mark could really jump his bones right now. The blonde was a great fit for the alpha in front of him, but the chocolate brown was perfect. It made him look innocent and sweet, but handsome and fuckable at the same time.

Being mad at Jackson was going to be a lot harder if he looked that irresistible.

“Mark?” Jackson’s face dropped a little at the betas silence and blank face. Mark took a breath before pushing past Jackson and entering the cabin like house.

He walked into the living room, pausing in the middle of the room. He could hear Jackson shuffling in behind him.

Mark was still facing the wall, back turned towards Jackson, when the alpha started to talk. “I wanna apologize for… everything, I guess.”

_So he’s getting straight to a point. Good._

“‘For everything’, you guess? How about you being the worst person in this whole damned world to me? You could start there,  _alpha dearest._ ” Mark’s back was still to the alpha, eyes closed. He was trying his hardest to contain himself. Amidst all his anger during his drive here, he promised himself to let Jackson speak his peace first; even if a big part of himself believed Jackson didn’t deserve the time of day.

He heard Jackson shift. “I-I didn’t mean for you to feel so strongly about my choices. I mean, you were the one who said you didn’t want the commitment-“

“Do not put words in my mouth. I never fucking said that.”

“Then what did you say, Mark?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “‘No labels’ is what I said- and you bright that point up first. Don’t play me, Jackson,” Mark huffed. “Not like you haven’t already.” He whispered to himself.

“Whatever. If you wanted me to be exclusively for you, you should’ve said something.”

“I didn’t give a flying fuck if you were exclusive or not! You were the one who wanted me to be exclusive! That’s where it stemmed from, asshat!”  _Stop, Mark. Not yet._

Jackson scoffed. “Whatever. You never asked me to be exclusive. You have no right to be this upset with me,” Mark felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, “Especially when I didn’t anything  _completely_  wrong.”

“You are the stupidest person I have ever met in my life, you fucking fuckwad,” the beta, in English, whispered loud enough for Jackson to hear, “Do you not see how ass backwards you sound right now? You asked me for commitment— which was already discussed between us both that we were cool with not having— and I said sure; after you beg and pleaded me, you get it? You were the one, Jackson. You! And you couldn’t even give me that?”

Mark was facing him now, arms still crossed. Jackson was looking back at him, a tinge of confusion and frustration covering his face. And of fucking course, Mark was still thrown off by his stupid fucking brown hair and puppy eyes. But he was still an asshole.

“You never ask-“

“Oh, please  _shut the fuck up_  with that bullshit, Jackson. Any sane person with common sense would think ‘oh, if this person is asking for commitment, then they’re probably going to commit to me as well’. If you couldn’t tell by now, I’m a sane person with common fucking sense.”

“Still— You never asked.”

“I shouldn’t have to, Jackson! That’s the fucking problem!” Let it out, Mark, “Just admit it: you are selfish! All you do is take, take, take. You take your fucking time, you take omegas when they’re in heat, and you took my heart and crushed it! I love you, Jackson; but you sit there and act like that doesn’t mean anything! Am I not worth listening to? Am I not worth giving a fuck about? Hell, do you even love me? Riddle me that,  _alpha._ ”

The beta was breathing hard with how distraught he was. He had so much more he could’ve said, but Jackson wasn’t speaking. He wasn’t moving. _Why wasn’t he upset as Mark?_

Mark let out a frustrated groan. “Answer me, you dick! At least give me a fucking answer.”

After a pregnant silence, all the alpha could whisper out was meek “I do love you, Mark”.

A laugh that sounded like he was in the brink of actual insanity sounded from Mark. A small scoff of disbelief soon turned into him letting out full, high-pitched laughter. Was this man serious? That’s _all_ he has to say? Is he even telling the truth? Mark wasn’t one to put his heart on the line, especially one as risky as Jackson Wang, but he did. And he didn’t regret it for a while. But, at this moment, in this situation, he wishes he could reverse time and take everything back.

“I hate you.”

That seemed to get the alphas attention. He took a step closer to Mark, whose scent was overwhelmingly  _angry_. “You don’t mean that. Don’t say that.”

“Then tell me you love me. Tell me why you’re wrong— what you did wrong. Maybe then I won’t mean it.” Mark felt like such a little bitch, pushing his anger aside and asking for something so mundane. Jackson deserves the ridicule.

“I-I love you so much, Mark. I really do; and I’m sorry. This is all new to me. I never had this— someone constantly there. You don’t- I am wrong. I’m wrong for doing what I’ve done and treating you the way I have. I’m sorry.”

It was exactly what Mark asked for— he answered all parts of the question, but it still wasn’t enough. He thought his mind and heart wouldn’t be as heavy if Jackson said that much, at least. It was the opposite effect. Something wasn’t sitting well. Something wasn’t right, and Mark was desperate to fix it. He didn’t want to let Jackson go. They shouldn’t have to end like this. Something was missing. And whatever it was, Mark needed to find it.  _Needs to_.

Mark could survive without Jackson— but did he want to? Hell no. Jackson has been steady. He is a major part of Mark’s life, undoubtedly. For fucks sake, he loved the alpha with all his goddamn heart. Mark needed them to survive this. He wants to be able to look back at this argument and think about how fucking stupid and miniscule it was. And it was so gross to think so domestically about him and Jackson in the future; but that’s what he saw. It’s what Mark wanted. But does Jackson want that?

Is Mark even worth it to him? When he fucks repeatedly, and doesn’t even try to understand Mark’s point of view, it feels like Mark wasn’t worth dirt to him. It felt like Mark was just another hole for the alpha to stick his dick in. And Mark knows he deserves better. And, god he hopes it’s not just him being delusional, he knows Jackson knows that Mark deserves better, too.

“I hate you.” He repeated.

“Mark, please—“

“Shut up. This is pointless. We’re not ready. Or maybe I’m not. Or maybe you aren’t. Either way, this can’t and won’t be fixed today. Don’t call or text me. Just… just leave me alone.” And with that, Mark made his way to exit the house, taking a subtle but deep inhale of his favorite alpha scent. It was the most pleasant smell to the beta, even if the alpha it belonged to had him seething.

“So you’re going to run away and ignore me, again?” Jackson called after him.

The beta faltered in his steps before turning back towards Jackson, looking at his face for the first time since he entered the house.  _Still so fucking perfect_. It wasn’t fair. How Jackson could always have Mark in the palm of his hand with one look— even if he didn’t deserve it.

Mark wanted to despise him and just be dismissive towards the alpha, but he couldn’t. He could pose his hard-ass persona all he wanted, but Jackson was the one person that could break it— in more ways than one.  And they both knew it.

“Don’t pull that bullshit on me,” Mark regained his sense of self.

“What do you want Mark? If I give you whatever the hell you’re asking for, is that all it’ll take? Huh?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I’ve been telling you this whole time, dumbass!” The beta stepped towards the alpha, “I’m glad you could get something through that thick skull.” He was close enough to push his finger in a teasing manner against the alpha’s head.

_His hair is so soft. Imagine how it’d feel in between your fingers._

“You… are… insatiable.” Jackson whispered dangerously, taking slow steps until his forehead was pressed against Mark’s. The beta could’ve fell on his knees with how good Jackson smelled and how warm he was and how close their faces were.

It was so hard to keep his eyes down, to avoid looking at Jackson’s near perfectly sculpted face that must’ve been handcrafted by the goddess her very self. Mark’s eyes were glued to his lips, pink and plush and pouted lips. And, totally against his will, Mark’s eyes traveled to the China man’s button nose, to his eyes— _oh fuck_ his eyes. The signature red outline of every alpha circled his pupil, surrounded by a deep sea of chocolate. The alphas eyelashes were long and ghosting above his hypnotic eyes, which easily could trap Mark in their spell.

There was a shift on the environment, in the way the mood was. There was still a lingering anger floating in the air, but something akin to lust was slowly taking over. Mark was okay with this feeling.

_Sex always makes everything better. Right?_

“At the end of the day, I love you. You know that. I don’t know why you question me.” Jackson continued, somewhere amidst his talking, he brought both his hands to hold Mark’s face.

_He always loved my eyes to stay on him._

His scent, his touch, his warmth was becoming to much for Jackson, too much to not fall.

It felt like he was giving up— on nothing in particular besides his initial purpose of coming here to demand a change. But, instead, here was; falling into the same pattern again. Letting Jackson get away, again.

_Giving in, again._

Mark doesn’t know who moved first, but then they were kissing.

It was slow, at first, relaying all the words that were said or hadn’t been, yet. Jackson’s lips were so soft and his tongue was moving against Mark’s perfectly in sync, like they were made to be here with each other. The alpha bit at his lips with purpose, because among all the things Mark knew Jackson loved, one of them was seeing his baby with soft, swollen lips from… certain activities.

The kiss went from slow to needy. Jackson moved his hands to grip onto Mark’s hips, squeezing and caressing the subtle dip in the betas body. At the same time, Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck, pulling him down more to intensify the kiss.

Jackson’s hands slowly gravitated to the beta’s ass, grabbing a good amount and squeezing. Mark gasped at the contact, Jackson taking the opportunity to shove his tongue even deeper into his mouth.

“Up.” The alphas deep voice ordered. Mark didn’t hesitate to jump and wrap his legs around the alphas hips, whimpering when he felt the beginnings of Jackson’s erection rubbing against his own.

Their mouths stayed connected as Jackson carried Mark to one of the bedrooms on the first floor, blindly kicking it open and laying Mark down on the bed. Jackson’s tongue was still hot in his mouth as Mark sneaked his hands under the alphas shirt and palmed his hands over his abs.

“Fuck,” the beta whispered to himself. Mark would never admit it out loud, but he definitely had a thing for Jackson’s abs. And lips. And hair. And dick.

He had a thing for Jackson’s everything.

Mark pulled the alphas shirt of first, then grazed his fingernails against the exposed skin. He wasn’t even being touched, but Mark could feel a moan stuck in the back of his throat. Jackson was just everything Mark could dream of— the physical manifestation of the man of his dreams. If Jackson could just get his act right, he’d be everything Mark wanted and needed.

Mark’s shirt was next to come off. As soon as it was removed, Jackson moved his mouth from Mark’s and kissed down his neck, sucking and biting. Mark whined at the loss of connection, but the feeling of Jackson’s hot mouth on his neck and chest had him arching his back into the touch.

“Please,” Mark let out in a pathetic whimper, gripping Jackson’s hair as the alpha moved further down.

“Please What, baby?” The brunette alpha teased, barely touching around Mark’s growing arousal.

The beta sighed, “Please… Daddy, please touch me.”

It was opposite of Mark’s personality to submit so deeply to someone. But he trusted Jackson— and Jackson was safe to be with when Mark wanted to feel protected and  _free_. And these were the things only they knew; how Jackson could bend Mark into any shape he wanted, and Mark felt okay with that. How Mark could bend Jackson in different ways, and Jackson was okay to jump when he said.

Those were the things that stayed between them. These were the things that made leaving so hard for Mark. He found a pattern he was happy with.

_The irony._

Jackson let out something between a growl and a moan at hearing Mark whisper his reply. He unbuttoned the betas pants, hooked his fingers around the loops, and pulled them down hastily.

It was almost automatic how, as soon as he saw the outline of Mark’s cock, Jackson couldn’t help but put his mouth on it. He mouthed his way along the beta’s dick, wetting his briefs, adding to the wet spot that was already forming from Mark’s leaking cock.

And, fuck, Jackson was so good. It wasn’t even skin on skin contact, but here Mark was turning into puddy in Jackson’s hands and mouth. The alphas mouth was hot and wet and just so much. Mark could feel tears welling up in his eyes from how good Jackson’s mouth felt, mouthing up and down his shaft through his briefs. The beta let out moans and whimpers from the sensations, letting out small pleads for _more, Daddy, please_.

Jackson took mercy on Mark’s pleads and finally pulled down the betas underwear. Mark shuddered at the feeling of the cold air touching his cock, causing a pleasurable tingle to spread. The cold was gone quickly, as Jackson practically swallowed the whole of Mark down in one go.

“Daddy!” Mark moaned out at the sudden warmth enveloping his dick.

Jackson only warmed Mark’s cock for a second before he pulled back and only kept his mouth on Mark’s leaking red tip, sucking hard. Mark mewled, the pressure being too much but just right. He could feel Jackson kitty licking at his slit, teasing the fuck out of him and Mark just couldn’t handle it.

“Da— I’m g-gonna…” Jackson pulled away at what Mark was hinting, leaving the beta to squirm and whine in protest. Fucking hell, he was so close.

“Not yet, baby. You’re doing so good.” The alpha caressed his thighs, comforting him. He situated himself so that he was laying on his back next to Mark.

“What are— oh,” Mark began to question, but faltered when he saw Jackson begin to take his bottoms off, including his underwear. Mark was sure his lip was close to bleeding because Jackson just looked to good, and when the alphas cock sprung free from its confinement, all Mark wanted to do was devour it whole.

Jackson smirked when he looked over and saw his baby eyeing his length, the beta eyes were dilated and glazed with a certain lust. “Do you want a taste, baby?” Jackson smiled at the beta, a teasing edge in his voice.

Mark only nodded his head, wetting his lips with saliva. He didn’t wait for a sign, as he quickly moved to straddle Jackson’s legs and suck the alpha’s dick into his mouth.

It was salty and sweet, just what Mark wanted and expected, the precum leaking out the alpha’s cock tasting so delicious on his tongue. The beta worked his way down, covering Jackson’s length with a good coat of saliva, before licking one long strip along the underside. When he reached the tip again, he handled the alphas cock into his mouth again, bobbing up and down, letting Jackson hit the back of his throat occasionally.

And while the beta was going to town on his dick, Jackson tangled his fingers in Mark’s hair, head thrown back and letting out moans in pleasure. He made sure to whisper, loud enough for the beta at work to hear, words of encouragement and praise.

The “ _good boy_ ”’s and “ _making Daddy feel s’good_ ”’ that reached Mark’s ears had him crooning on the inside. Mark was definitely prided on how good he was at sex, and was definitely a praise slut when it came down to it. And, luckily, Jackson knew just how to play into that.

Another one of those _things._

Mark kept sucking and licking and straight-up deepthroating Jacksons cock, but the alpha could feel the pleasure becoming enough to be a release. So, he pulled Mark up, and brought his face to his own, and kissed the beta deeply. The taste of him on Mark’s tongue was arousing, a inward sign that Mark was so good to him.

“Wanna prep yourself for Da—“

“I’m ready,” Mark huffed out, “I, uh, yesterday, fuck, you know what I’m trying to say.” Mark conceded, grinding his ass against Jackson’s wet cock.

The alpha kissed the corner of Mark’s mouth, “Of course you’re ready. Always so ready for Daddy, huh, baby?” Jackson said as he moved to grab lube that was stashed in the bedside draw (because he decided a long time ago that he loved to throw parties and their was just no inevitable way to stop horny college kids from hooking up at his house, so why not help them be safe and quick in the process).

Mark only let out a quiet moan in response as Jackson coated his cock in lube. The slick sound that came from Jackson moving his hand up and down his wet, lubed up length was filthy— and so fucking hot.

“Daddy, come on,” Mark urged, moving back so that Jackson’s length slide between his ass cheeks, grinding lightly— just to tease.

Jackson groaned at the beta’s teasing, slipping two fingers to be sure that Mark was loose enough— which, _thank fuck_ , he actually was. Jackson wasted no time to lift Mark up the slightest so he could angle his dick for Mark to sink down on.

And, as Jackson sunk deeper and deeper into Mark’s tight heat, he felt like a hormonal teenager all over again. Just the feeling of Mark was enough to have him ready to cum.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Taking daddy’s cock so well.” Jackson whispered into Mark’s ear, kissing and nipping along his ear. Mark was paused to adjust to the alpha’s size. While the burn was slightly uncomfortable, Mark lived to feel that sting. Call him a size queen, but something about the stretch was just… so… erotically delicious.

Jackson left a couple more kisses along the side of his neck, and when he felt more accommodated, Mark began to grind his hips.

When he started moving, the feeling of Jackson’s length sliding against his walls felt too real. Waves of pleasure swam through his body as he gained momentum, gradually going from grinding down on the alpha’s cock to full on bouncing up and down.

“Oh, fuck, D-Daddy, feel s’good,” Mark moaned out as he rode Jackson. The alpha was gripping his hips, unintentionally thrusting up to meet Mark’s movements. His face was buried in the beta’s neck, biting and sucking at the juncture connecting Mark’s shoulder. Mark could feel the vibrations coming from the groans the alpha beneath him was releasing.

“My baby’s so filthy— fucking himself with his little fingers and keeping himself open and ready for Daddy. Or did you use one of your toys? Yeah?” Mark whimpered at the filthy words escaping Jackson’s mouth, “Did you fuck yourself open, thinking about Daddy the whole time?”

“I-I, fuck,” Mark couldn’t even speak properly with how good he was fucking himself on Jackson’s cock, becoming more irritated that couldn’t find the right angle to hit  _the spot_.

Seeing his baby’s frustration, Jackson flipped them over so he was on top. He adjusted his angle, because he knew Mark’s body well enough to know exactly where to angle, and thrusted back inside Mark, in one long, deep movement. And, of course, hit right where Mark needed him.

“Ah! Yes, Daddy, t-there, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” the beta arched his back into his alpha, the sudden jolt of pleasure traveling up his spine, through his body, and tingling all the way to his fingertips. “Oh god, please daddy, more,” Mark cried, the tears that had been building in his eyes finally falling down his cheeks.

Jackson kept a fast, deep, erratic pace, hitting the beta’s prostate every other time. “So pretty like this, baby,” he leaned down to whisper hotly into Mark’s ear, grabbing onto the beta’s leaking tip, “so wet, just for me. Fuck, you’re so wet and pretty, baby. Love you so much.”

Mark was melting at the dirty things Jackson was breathing into his ear. The constant assault on his prostate was bringing him closer and closer to the edge; the sounds and the feeling and the words he was hearing all adding up to his inevitable climax.

“Daddy, ‘m so close, fuck,  _god_ , I’m so close, Daddy,” Mark cried out.

Jackson started to pump Mark’s cock, keeping his brutal paste thrusting in and out of the beta. And only after a few pumps to his neglected and sensitive dick, Mark was cumming all over his and Jackson’s chest, letting out something caught between a scream, cry, and moan. Jackson pumped his own length in Mark’s heat, chasing his own release.

After a few more movement, he let out a groan as he reached his end, filling up Mark so good. The beta moaned at the feeling of warmth filling his insides. 

“I love you, Mark.”

Mark sighed. “I love you, too.”

_There he went… again._

* * *

 

 

 

It was rather awkward, sitting in the living room waiting on Youngjae to clean himself up. Mark was giving Jaebum a very intense stare from the corner of the room, where he was standing, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. Even though Jaebum is an alpha, but given his current situation, he felt like anything but.

“I see there’s no mark on your neck.” Mark’s voice was gruff, with a suspicious, accusing tone that made Jaebum feel like he really did do something wrong. He didn’t, right?

“Uh, yeah.”

“Then why is your scent so strongly mixing with his… as if you two mated.”

Jaebum bristled at the thought of them mating— whether that was good or bad, he didn’t know. “We didn’t. We… he’s still an unmated omega. And, I mean, we kinda just, you know-“

“But it’s stronger than that,” Mark took slow steps forward as he talked, “If it was just the sex, it would not be so potent. He’s not in heat and you’re not in rut; and even in that situation, I would only smell only one of you, and not from all the way down the hall.”

“… we didn’t mate.”

Mark was silent, taking a moment to think of what he said next even made sense. “Maybe you guys imprinted.”

Jaebum didn’t say anything. He had been told before by Mark that imprinting was a possibility, but it seemed so far fetch. And he didn’t really think something like that could happen to him: finding someone to not only mate, but imprint on? That didn’t seem possible for Jaebum. For Christ sake, he could barely pop a proper fucking knot— he ruled having a good omega mate a long time ago. And it was still unbelievable how Youngjae found him worthy to even be around. Jaebum considered himself insanely lucky to be able to call such an amazing person like Youngjae somewhat his; so the possibility of imprinting on that same omega just seemed to good to be true. Almost impossible.

But with the recent developments, and thankfully for Jinyoung being nosey and researching, the prospect of Jaebum imprinting on Youngjae didn’t seem so far fetched. But how would Youngjae react to that? Did he even want to be mated to Jaebum, let alone imprint on?

“…I don’t know. It’s a possibility but… it just seems so, I don’t know, unbelievable? I don’t know.” Jaebum didn’t know how to get the words out.

“What do you want from him? Do you see yourself mating him or what?” Mark sat on the coffee table, right in front of Jaebum.

The alpha took a moment to himself to think. Again, he had already came to terms within himself that a mate to himself wasn’t in his cards. But when it came to Youngjae, could he see himself with the younger?

He mulled over the idea a couple times in his head. Why would he feel the want to pursue Youngjae if he didn’t want to mate with him? Why would Youngjae stay around this long if he didn’t want Jaebum to pursue him? “I hope for it.” Jaebum concluded out loud.

“You two should go to one of those oracles in the mountains.”

“The ones who are high on earth all times of the day? In, like, wild wolf packs?”

Mark nodded his head, a smug smile on his face. “That’d be interesting.”

“Hyung! Please don’t be mad! I promise we didn’t ma- why are you guys looking at me like that?” Youngjae entered the living room, fresh out the shower and a guilty look on his face. But as soon as he saw that both of his hyungs were looking back at him with neutral faces, he was confused. Youngjae was definitely expecting Mark to drill Jaebum over nothing (because the beta was just naturally protective like that), and Jaebum to be snipping back at the older.

But, no, instead they had calmly talked, despite Youngjae’s mutual calming presence being absent.

“I know you didn’t mate,” Mark stood up and made his way to stand in front of Youngjae. He pressed his palm to the omegas cheek, giving and seeking comfort, “Do you think it’s possible, just maybe, you imprinted?”

Youngjae tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, “Imprinted on who?”

Mark let out a breath because he only Youngjae could possibly be that oblivious. “Youngjae-yah… think about it, honey.”

And the younger actually did take a moment to think about it. Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed, and he let out a shocked gasp when the implications reigned down on him. “Jaebum-hyung? You think t-that I imprinted on… seriously?”

“Mark suggested something that really seems unnecessary,” Jaebum piped in, speaking from the couch and gaining the attention of both Mark and Youngjae, “but I’m honestly not opposed to it.”

Youngjae turned his focus back to Mark. “Hyung?”

“Go to the mountains.”

At the mention of going anywhere near the mountains, Youngjae felt his blood pressure go up and a chill run down his spine. “Hyung, no! No fucking way— no, fuck that and the mountains. No mountains for Choi Youngjae. Why would you— Hyung, you know exactly how I feel about the mountains. What the hell, hyung? Seriously?”

“Calm down, Youngjae-yah,” Mark laughed, “nothing bad will happen, if you go.”

“That’s exactly what was said last time.”

Long story short, last time Youngjae was in the mount was his first time coming face to face with a wild wolf pack. When all was said and done, the omega was found after only forty eight hours of being held as ransom when he was mistaken for some other packs “most valuable omega potentate”. It’s safe to say that Youngjae was scarred ever since then— of mountains, wild wolves, and whatever the fuck a “potentate” was.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck, pushing Youngjae to sit down on the couch. When Youngjae was seated, Mark took his place sitting in front of the couple on the coffee table. “It’s ju-”

Mark was cut off by Jaebum’s phone beginning to ring. He quickly pulled the device out, muttering a quiet apology. He looked at his phone, prepared to ignore the call and send whoever was on the other line straight to voicemail, but as soon as he saw who was calling, he became confused.

Jinyoung was calling him.

It shouldn’t be confusing- Jinyoung is his pack mate. But Jinyoung didn’t like to call, let alone use his phone unless it was an emergency.

“Uhm, I need to take this, excuse me,” Jaebum didn’t wait for a reply, curiosity rushing him to find out what could urge Jinyoung to call him.

When he was far away enough, Jaebum found himself inside the bathroom. He quickly answered the phone. He didn’t get the chance to even say a proper greeting before Jinyoung’s frantic and panicked voice boomed through the phone. And when Jaebum processed what the omega had said, he dropped his phone as he froze up.

“Hyung! Bambam is missing. He left a note and we’ve been looking for him for an hour and he’s just gone. I do-”

“I’m on my way.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’ve always done my best to please hyungs and my family. When I felt I had no one, you all were always there, keeping me safe and doing your best to keep me happy. I was able to cry to you, I was able to be at you, I was able to be happy with you. But I can’t be happy with myself. I’ve tried all my life to be a good person… but it doesn’t seem like enough— like I’ve gotten nowhere. I’ve been good to hyungs. I’ve been good to my mother and her family. Why can’t I be good to myself? Why can’t I be happy with myself? Am I ungrateful? Am I inconsiderate? I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know. Whatever or whoever I am, hyungs don’t need it. I am the one who brings burden, so I shall be the one to carry it._

_And I worry about… this pup. Should even call them mine? Do I deserve that? I worry about them… for them. They’re stuck with me as their carrier. I’m supposed to be their lifeline, but what use am I if I feel just about lifeless, myself? I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could give them back. Life is cruel- and they don’t deserve to be subjected to this. People say you feel the most blessed and grateful when you have a child. I wasn’t destined to have this child. I haven’t earned it. I haven’t seen the signs of my blessings. I haven’t been grateful. I’ve been selfish. I’ve been trying to please, even though I know my efforts are childish._

_I already know what hyungs will say. That I’m loved, and appreciated, and a blessing, and grateful— I know hyungs are thinking it right now. But it’s not true. Hyungs believe these things and say these things to satisfy. Not because they’re true. You know my shell, but do hyungs know my heart? My mind? They’re lonely and crazy. They cause problems— bring burden and worry._

_I realized. I decided. Thank you, hyungs.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated the tags a bit. but, dont worry... yet :)))


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is so late and shorter than normal yikes

Jaebum dropped the note back onto the counter.

He didn’t know what to make of it. What did Bambam realize? What did he decide? None of it was clicking inside his head. Jaebum read the note over and over again, each time, another sting would pierce his heart. Although he didn’t understand everything in the letter, it was obvious that Bambam was hurting. It was clear that he wasn’t happy and felt like a burden.

And that bothered Jaebum. He loved each and everyone of his pack mates with all his heart, and he thought he was doing pretty okay job at showing it. Did Jaebum not care enough? The alpha racked his mind for the signs that Bambam might’ve not felt loved or appreciated. The situation with Yugyeom seemed like too much of a newer problem— not enough for the omega to straight out just run away. And that bothered Jaebum even more; these feelings that Bambam withheld manifested over a period of time. These thoughts lingered inside his head and no one knew.

_He didn’t want to burden, hyungs. He wanted to figure it out himself._

That wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. He knew he could come to Jaebum, or Jinyoung, or Jackson, or Yugyeom and always say what was bothering him. Bambam knew that they all would be there for him no matter how heavy the load; so it don’t make sense.

Why? What did Jaebum do wrong? The alpha couldn’t help but question himself. But he didn’t have to for that.

He couldn’t question himself and contemplate “why” all day. He had an omega to find. Their omega to find.

“Where have you guys looked?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung, who was standing behind him as he read the note.

“Called his mom, the school, clinics, all known friends. No clues given. But his mom is freaking out. She’s in Thailand right now, too, so she’s like going extra agro right now.”

Jaebum sighed. “I can only imagine,” he wiped his eyes, the days events crashing down on him.  _Fuck_ , he was tired. The responsibility just kept stacking on— and school was starting in a little over twelve hours? How the fuck would he survive? “Did you go to her house? See if he’s hiding in there?”

“Jackson was on his way home when I called him, so he detoured to go see. He wasn’t there. Jackson was the one who called Bambam’s Mom.”

“Okay,” the alpha thought to himself for a moment, sorting through his mind for possible places they could look. “Try tracking his phone?”

Jinyoung let out a noise, “No, actually. Let me go try on my laptop.” And then he left to his room, leaving Jaebum alone with Bambam’s note. Jaebum sighed to himself for, what felt like, the thousandth time that day.

He stared at the note, rolling over the same questions in his mind over and over again.

Why?

Where did he go?

What did Jaebum go wrong?

_Why?_

“He’s in the middle of fucking nowhere,” Jinyoung walked back into the kitchen, laptop open and balancing on his forearm. His eyes were glued to the screen as he sat it down on the counter, missing Jaebum wiping away the tears that gathered in his eyes from his own thoughts. “He’s… like in a field or some shit.”

Jaebum moved to look over Jinyoung’s shoulder, glancing over the screen.

The apparent location of Bambam’s phone was in a plane area, but after moving around the surrounding area, they found a street close to wherever the omega had ran away to.

“He’s all the way on the coast… how’d he get there so fast?” Jinyoung thought out loud.

“When did you leave this morning?”

“Me and Yugyeom left maybe, what, around nine? But it’s only five— it takes way longer than that to get there.”

Jaebum clicked his tongue, “it’s been at least seven hours, Jinyoung-ah. That’s well enough time,” the alpha took a beat to think to himself, “well I guess we should head over to catch up to him.”

The omega beside him nodded, then turned around to face Jaebum completely. And in that second, Jaebum got a chance to really look at Jinyoung’s face. He didn’t look bad or tired, but definitely stressed. Jinyoung has been the youngest omega’s caretaker for the last couple weeks, doing his best to support him emotionally and physically. And it was in his nature— to take care of Bambam, his fellow younger omega; but there was definite deeper, platonic connection between the two. Jinyoung was like Bambam’s mother when his own wasn’t near.

And Jinyoung prided himself on that connection he had with Bambam. He had no problem spending day in and day out to make sure the omega was in good health and spirits— and that took a toll on his health, and it showed. Maybe Jaebum was too inspective, but just from the way Jinyoung carried himself and the way his aura was just  _tense_ , Jaebum could tell this whole drama surrounding Bambam was straining the older omega.

“How… how do you feel about his letter?” Jinyoung bit his lip, a nervous tick he had whenever he was hesitant about something.

Jaebum could hear the crack in his heart deepen at just thinking about the letter. He swallowed a lump in his throat, “it’s… I don’t understand where it all came from. Like, I knew he was in a depression, but I didn’t…” Jaebum paused, looking down at the ground. The reality of Bambam’s feelings crashing down on him, slowly but surely, “I didn’t know they went that deep and strong.”

The alpha swallowed again, fighting the scream of frustration and heartbreak that wanted to be released. He loved Bambam so much— ever since the crazy omega joined his pack, and even before that when he saw him walking the campus grounds as a freshman, he cared so deeply for him. It took time to get through to Bambam’s more _real_ emotions, to really get the younger comfortable with the idea of belonging to an actual pack who really, truly, deeply cared for him; and even then, Bambam never truly bared his inner self to any of them.

And now, it felt like that wasn’t enough— like Jaebum didn’t do enough; like Jinyoung’s love was never there; like Jackson didn’t protect him with all his might; like Yugyeom wasn’t one of his greatest companions he could ever ask for.

“Did we not do enough?” Jaebum continued, speaking more to himself.

He heard a sigh sound from Jinyoung, whose arms were soon wrapping around him. Jaebum reciprocated the hug and wrapped his arms around the younger, resting his head on top of Jinyoung’s.

They stayed in each other for a few seconds before Jinyoung was taking, “We did everything, Jaebum-ah. We have to know that this goes deeper inside his heart than us— it’s more than we can fix without him helping,” a sniffle came from the omega, “his depression has always been there, but I-I thought it would get better if we just smothered him. But I’ve realized, now, that he needs to want to get help— to see his own worth.”

The two separated, Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum, a sad smile painting his face. Jaebum returned the smile, wiping the tear off the omegas cheeks. “I know., Jinyoungie. And I know it’s even harder for you right now.”

Jinyoung stares at Jaebum’s face, deciding whether or not he should admit that, yes, even he gets overwhelmed sometimes to— that  _sometimes_ being strong makes him weak.

And in the end, Jinyoung knows that he can admit to the Jaebum. Not because he’s his pack alpha, but because Jaebum already knows. They’ve known each other for years, can read each other like books even if they try to change the words.

So, Jinyoung slowly nods his head, the tear immediately glazing over his eyes. He looks down at the ground because Jinyoung is Jinyoung and he doesn’t like to cry. It’s  _weak_.

“I wish could help him more… but it’s not enough. I tried so hard to understand him,” a sniffle, “and he- we just,” Then a deep sigh, “I don’t understand, hyung. I really don’t. I’m not used to that, you know? Not understanding”

Jaebum smoothed the youngers hair down, out of habit because that never seems to fail in comforting Jinyoung. “I know. Me either. But we’ll figure this out together, yeah?” The alpha pulled Jinyoung close, back into an embrace. Jaebum’s heart clenched when he felt the tiniest spot of wetness on his shirt.

The alpha sighed as they stood there, willing himself not to breakdown. “The bad times are temporary, Jinyoung-ah. We’ll all get through this; I promise.”

* * *

 

 

 

“Jackson said that Yugyeom is in hysteria. They’re in the backyard and the neighbors are asking if they should call the police.”

“Not bad, then.”

“Yeah, but poor Yugyeom…”

“Jinyoung.”

“I know.”

He and Jinyoung have been driving for four hours, breaking several speeding laws, to rush to where Bambam’s phone was leading them. They had to drive off the street and through a field to get anywhere near to where the runaway omega supposedly was.

And now they were right where the last logged location of Bambam’s location was— no Bambam in sight.

“Maybe we can get out and walk?” Jinyoung's hopeful voice asked.

Jaebum sighed, leaving the question in the air. He was getting progressively frustrated— all he wanted was to find his packs youngest omega, who was pregnant and alone and  _most definitely_  vulnerable in the middle of fucking nowhere.

He picked up his own phone, looking at the GPS he followed all the way out here. He moved the screen around to see the lay out of the land they were surrounded by. He furrowed his eyebrows as he maneuvered the screen to show the land further west of where he and Jinyoung were stationed.

It became a mass of water, a passageway of water that led to the ocean.

Jaebum gasped out loud as his mind automatically thought of the worst possible scenario.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung leaned over to gain a peek at the alpha’s phone.

Jaebum, again, didn’t answer his question. He threw his phone into the cup holder and turned the car back on. Jinyoung was calling out to him, saying something along the lines of “Hyung, what the fuck?!”

It was physically hurting his heart with the possibilities that were running through his head. A shiver was traveling down his spine in waves, a never ending feeling of fear and grief shaking him to his core.

_Bambam is just to fucking young. This is not… No._

The alpha drove forward towards where the side of the water passage would be. Everything seemed to move slow motion as he approached the sideline, hurriedly stepping out of the car and looking over the edge. Jaebum tried to ignore the harsh beating in his chest as he realized this was a  _cliff_  and his precious Bambam might’ve been exactly where he was, looking down at the crashing water waves below.

_Looking at… No._

“Hyung, what are you doing? Why did yo-...” Jinyoung started to scold the alpha, but quickly quieted when he realized  _where_  he was and _what_  Jaebum was looking at and the possibilities of what could be the  _reason_  they’re here. “Hyung, you don’t think…”

“ _No_ , he couldn’t have,” Jaebum ripped his gaze away from the deep blue water below, looking up to survey his surroundings. There weren’t a lot of trees, but it was moderately dense. The alpha looked left and right. He took a moment to breath and calm his nerves and heart, doing his best to clear his mind at least a little bit so he could think clearly.

_Search before you assume the worst._

He took a deep inhale of the air, trying his best to search for even a faint whiff of Bambam.

_Left._

The alpha wordlessly began to run along the coast of the cliff, following the extremely faint scent of his runaway omega. Jaebum hopes and prayed his fucked up sense of smell was leading him  _somewhat_  in the right direction. He heard Jinyoung following closely behind him. Jaebum was grateful that Jinyoung didn’t ask questions.

They ran for a couple minutes, going in between trees and following the jagged edge of the cliff. The scent of Bambam suddenly hit Jaebum as he was running.

He slowed down, taking in a deep breath, confirming that, _yes, Bambam is definitely nearby._

“He’s close,” Jinyoung agreed, picking up the the youngest omegas scent. “Bambam-ah!” He began to call as he ran away from the cliff to search in between the trees.

Jaebum began to walk around the trees closer to the edge, calling Bambam’s name in a lower, but still loud enough to hear from a ways, tone.

He walked along the coast a couple more feet, until he finally saw a figure on their knees, on the very edge of the cliff, hanging their head low. Jaebum’s heart stopped, but simultaneously started to beat the hardest it did all night.

“Bambam-ah!” Jaebum didn’t waste time to approach the figure, who was still quite a distance.

Jaebum ran to close the distance between himself and Bambam, slowing down as Bambam’s strong but  _gloomy_  scent became stronger and stronger. He came to a complete stop when the figure was right in front of him.

And Jaebum was trying to his hardest not to break down; he couldn’t believe his youngest omega was in front him, safe and somewhat sound. After the horrible thought of the younger actually, maybe being gone, Jaebum didn’t know how to explain the feelings running through his conscience. He was feeling ecstatic, blessed, and heartbroken all at the same time.

But he found their omega.  _He’s alive._

The alpha swallowed, breathing in and out to himself before he sat down next to the somber omega. The younger wasn’t making any noise, his head hung low so the alpha couldn’t see his face. His arms wrapped around his center, clenching his shirt as if he let go, Hell would break loose.

Jaebum could see the shift in Bambam’s demeanor when he realized someone was there.

There was pause before the younger let out a small “Hyung”. The syllable came out so broken and _sad_  from the omega, Jaebum could’ve cried just from the sound alone.

He hated seeing the people he loved and cared for the most in so much agony.

“Bambam-ah,” Jaebum called back.

Bambam sniffled before he began to speak, “Why— you shouldn’t have came.”

A silence hung in the air before Jaebum answered. “What kind of alpha and friend would I have been if I didn’t?”

“A good one,” Jaebum tensed and widened his eyes at Bambams answer, “because here I am, again, burdening you.” He scoffed to himself.

Jaebum was already deeply bothered by what he read in the youngers note, and hearing those feelings from the omega himself was crushing him. Jaebum swallowed the lump in his throat. “Why… Tell me everything, Bambam. Tell me where this came from and where it started.”

There was a tense silence before Bambam started to talk. “I don’t know. I-It’s always been there— feeling like… like a trouble to everyone. I mean, you  _only_  added me to the pack because of Yugyeom,”

“That’s not true.”

Bambam let out a pathetic laugh, “Sure, hyung. I remember those days so clearly. I remember Yugyeom telling you excitedly how all I wanted was a pack, and your face would always scrunch up in a certain way— because you didn’t  _want_  me. It’s no secret, hyung. I’m self-aware enough.” He wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, caving into himself even more.

Jaebum let out a breath, every word that came out of Bambam’s mouth burning his heart with an indescribable ache.  _God, it hurts so much to hear it in person_. Jaebum didn’t know what to do, or how to remedy the predicament at hand.

The alpha caught extremely faint scent of Jinyoung. He kind of hoped the omega would enter the conversation because Jaebum really didn’t know what the fuck to do with all these raw emotions he was facing.

“Bambam-ah,” The alpha breathed in, “I really, _really_  don’t know how to reassure you that you really aren’t a problem… I don’t  _know_ how to help you see that, or understand. I really do love you so much. I don’t know what to say besides please don’t…” Jaebum really didn’t know what to say. He’s never had to deal with such explicit emotions. “Please come back.”

“No.”

“Then where are you going to go?”

“...Home.”

Jaebum was confused by Bambams answer. But the omega looked up and over the cliff, at the crashing, deep blue waves. And then Jaebum was reminded of what he thought happened to the omega initially.

Of Bambam being  _gone_.

Jaebum couldn’t hold the tears in anymore, he couldn’t swallow down his misery that he felt for the omega; he let a tear drop as he gathered the younger in his arms, cradling his head against his chest and leaning his own head on top of Bambam’s. And Jaebum held the younger as close and as tightly as possible, providing a lifeline for them both that Jaebum don’t know he needed. Bambam removed his own arms from around his center,  wrapping them around his hyung, letting out all the tears he was pathetically trying to hold in.  

“I wanna go home, hyung…” the youngers broken voice was muffled in Jaebum’s chest. He repeated like a mantra, as if the more he said it, the more likely it was to come true.

Jaebum only held him in his arms, peppering kisses along the top of his head, slightly swaying their cuddled bodies. He felt the omegas tears staining his shirt, the sobs Bambam was breaking into felt like nails on a chalkboard to Jaebum’s ears.

“You are home, Bambam-ah… you are home.” Jaebum comforted, letting tears of his own fall onto the youngers hair. _Don’t say things like that_.

“I’m so sick, hyung. I’m so sick of it— I just want to feel good, hyung. _Please_ make it go away…” Bambam cried out. His knuckles were ghostly white with how hard he was clutching onto Jaebum’s shirt, which was wet with the omega’s hot tears.

Jaebum knew he needed to get them both home and out of the open. He wanted— needed— to help his youngest omega, and he definitely couldn’t do that here. “Let’s go back, yeah? Hyung will do his best to take it away. I promise.”

“You can’t fix this hyung.  _You can’t_.”

Those word felt strangely familiar.

_We have to know that this goes deeper inside his heart than us— it’s more than we can fix without him helping_

“But you can,” Jaebum encouraged, “And hyungs can help. We’d be so happy to help, Bambam-ah.”

Another sob wracked through the omega, the sound gripping at Jaebum’s heart. “ _No_.”

“Bam—“

“I’ve tried, hyung!” Bambam cried out, “I’m not okay and I never will be! I can try all I want to pretend it’s not there; but who will I be kidding?”

“Then stop pretending and fix it. And this time hyungs will help you, and it’ll get better,” Jaebum advised, hoping that the shot he was spewing made sense out loud like it did in his head and that it was remedying Bambam’s hurt a little bit, “Bad times are only temporary.”

There was rustling coming from behind them. Jaebum turned around, hackles raising at a possible threat— but it was only Jinyoung, who looked out of breath and frazzled. Once he saw the two people huddled on the ground in front of him, though, a visible wave of relief washed over Jinyoung.

Jaebum gave him a damp grin, nodding his head to signal him over.

Jinyoung made eye contact Jaebum as he approached, having one of their weirdo silent conversations.

The oldest omega quietly cleared his throat. “Bambam-ah,” He whispered out, laying a gentle hand on the red-head’s back, “it’s Jinyoungie-hyung.”

Bambam shifted so he could see Jinyoung, his face puffy and red.

When Bambam didn’t make a move to speak, Jinyoung took this as his queue to continue. “You must be cold, yeah?”

Jaebum could detest to that— Bambam was _burning_  hot.

But contrary to Jaebum’s thought, the omega in his arms nodded his head slowly. The young omegas shiny eyes were stuck on Jinyoung’s face, almost like he was mesmerized.

“Let’s get in the car then, Okay? Then we can go home and talk. We don’t want you _two_  getting cold, now do we?” Jinyoung's soft voice hummed, his hands comforting the shaking boy in Jaebum’s hold.

Jaebum ignored the pang in his heart at the reminder that  _Bambam is pregnant and that’s a whole other situation._

“Hyung actually came?” Bambam croaked out. His voice was still broken and just sad, but their was a lilt of hope attached.

Jinyoung swallowed and _smiled_ , “Of course I did. I’ll always come for you Bambamie.”

Bambam’s lips twitched just the slightest bit, but it happened so quickly that Jaebum could’ve imagined it. Either way, Jaebum’s heavy heart was swelling— because just seeing his pack members care so much made him happy; knowing his pack was _there_  made him happy.

“Let’s go back to the car— get you nice and warm. You don’t have to talk yet, okay?” Jinyoung continued, gently lifting Bambam up and out of Jaebum’s arms. And, much to Jaebum’s surprise, the boy stood up and wrapped an arm around Jinyoung's waist.

And it should’ve offended him how easily Bambam was willing to follow and listen to Jinyoung, but it didn’t. He knows that the bond Jinyoung and Bambam have is unmatched; Jaebum knows that Jinyoung is  _safe_  for Bambam.

Jaebum knows that Bambam will be okay.

 _He will be okay_.

* * *

 

 

 

When Youngjae woke up, the morning seemed a lot more heavier and busier. Even though this was what he’s been accustomed to the past couple of years, waking up on a school morning after a break was never pleasant.

After his phone’s alarm woke him up, Youngjae grabbed his phone to check through his overnight notifications. Much to his chagrin, there were no text from Jaebum. The omega had sent him a text after he left abruptly, saying that he hopes everything was okay and to text or call him back as soon as possible. After not receiving neither in the following hours, Youngjae put his hopes to rest and sent the alpha a simple goodnight text, telling him to get lots of sleep for school the next day.

And he still had no reply from Jaebum. Not even a simple ‘ _yeah, i’m okay_.  _See you tomorrow_ ’. Instead, all Youngjae got was radio silence. It may not be his entire place to question Jaebum or expect the older to reply at Youngjae’s beck and call, but Youngjae knew he was allowed to be a little selfish and expect  _something_  back.

The omega sighed to himself, begrudgingly tapping on Jaebum’s contact to call him.

There were a few rings before a robotic voice sent Youngjae to voicemail. He hung up the call before the voice could finish, not bothering to even think about leaving a message. As soon he did press the ‘end call’ button, he did feel a small sting in his heart. _Probably should’ve left a message. Maybe he’s busy right now?_

And as he started to think about Jaebum, Youngjae’s mind started to wonder back the day before— when Mark had insinuated that he and Jaebum may have imprinted on each other.

The whole idea of imprinting on somebody seemed so far fetched and out of reach. Out of all the people in the world, Jaebum imprinting on Youngjae?  _Impossible._

Imprinting is already rare as it is. There’s few recorded, modern cases of two people being destined, fated by the moon goddess herself, to be together for the rest of their living lives— and maybe even after. It happened all the time when all packs were like the wild ones in the mountains, but as people strayed further and further from the roots of their ancestors, the blessings and curses did, too.

The thought of him and Jaebum being imprinted sounded like something out of his dreams. Even if it did end up being true, would Jaebum even want to mate with Youngjae?

It was only a couple months ago that Jaebum was so far out of Youngjae’s reach and he was admiring the alpha from afar. Even remotely having a relationship with Jaebum was quite the jump from where they began— imprinting, or mating, was an even bigger jump. Youngjae and Jaebum’s relationship developed so quickly that the omega has hardly had the time to really realize that  _holy shit_  he has some type of romantic tie to the alpha of his dreams.

But even taking the time to understand the dynamic between him and Jaebum, the constant self-doubt always managed to creep it’s ugly head into Youngjae’s thoughts. The questions of whether Jaebum  _actually_  cared, or if he was actually serious about their relationship, or if it would _actually_  last— those doubts were always there and always plaguing his every waking moment.

Youngjae knows it’d be so much more healthier if he just accepted what he was being given— if he’d just live in the moment. But he couldn’t fathom the fact that the alpha of his greatest, most wildest dreams was right in front of him and  _actually_  kinda liked him.

The omega rubbed his head, which was starting to ache with all the thinking he was doing— it was way too early to work his brain that much.

“Im Jaebum: You’ll be the death of me.” He whispered to himself.

Youngjae stretched his arms, stepping out of the comfort of his bed to head to the bathroom. It was silent throughout the apartment, which meant that Mark wasn’t up. The blonde sighed as he detoured to his hyungs room. He knocked (more like pounded) on Mark’s door three times. “Yah! Wake up, hyung! First day back.” Youngjae yawned at the end, not bothering to stay around and make sure the beta woke up.

“I don’t need this shit. Do you think I could be your parents’ sugar baby? That’s a thing nowadays.” Were the words out of Mark’s mouth as he walked pass Youngjae, who was innocently brushing his teeth.

Youngjae groaned, “Hyung! Seriously,” he spit out toothpaste into the bathroom sink, talking while he rinsed out the sink, “You’re the one with rich parents— and you have a scholarship!”

“So? School still sucks, either way. When in my working life will I have to find the missing angle of a triangle? Huh? Never. I’m dropping out.”

“You are literally getting paid to go to school,” Youngjae walked into the kitchen, where Mark was preparing two plates of eggs and toast, “Finding the missing angle of a triangle is your working life.”

Mark turned around, a scowl on his face. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be mad about it.”

The younger of the two rolled his eyes, “You never told me what happened with Jackson.”

“How did you—“

“Hyung, you reeked of him. You still kind of do.”

Mark gasped. He reluctantly lifted the collar of his shirt up, sneaking a whiff to see for himself. He glared at Youngjae, who was already looking at him with a pointed look. “Nothing happened.” He turned back towards the stove, angrily scrambling the eggs he was cooking.

Youngjae snorted, “Besides him stuffing his dick inside you?”

Youngjae yelped when a piece of egg was fringed his way and hit him straight on the forehead. “When did you get so vulgar? I’m still your hyung, Youngjae-yah.” Mark scolded.

“Never said you weren’t, hyung. But, honestly, what happened between you two?” Youngjae pushed, still holding his forehead.

It was quiet for a beat before Mark huffed, “We talked.”

“About…?”

“He’s still an asshole.”

Youngjae smirked to himself. “Stop,” Mark’s halted the remark that was on the tip of Youngjae’s tongue.

“Okay, okay. But give me the juice, hyung. What  _really_  happened?”

With an burst of anger coursing through his veins, Mark slammed the spatula he was holding down onto the counter, twisted the knobs of the stove off, and whipped around to face Youngjae.

“That  _asshole_  had the fucking nerve, Youngjae-yah, to say that I ‘never asked for commitment’— like what the fuck? If you ask someone for commitment, is it wrong for them expect the same thing back? No! No, it is not. And then, the fucking dickhead, tried to make it seem like what he was doing was _perfectly_  okay, and I should just sit back accept that he was just being a  _‘helping hand_ ’. Seriously, he’s fucked in the head. I know his mother and she definitely  _did not_  raise that pathetic excuse of an alpha. Gosh, he makes me so mad! He makes absolutely _zero sense_! Goddess, what the actual duck is his problem?” Mark let out a breath as he finished his rant.

Youngjae has an excited look on his face because, although he loved his hyung dearly and would never wish hard times on him, whenever Mark was this mad about anything, it would not end well for the receiving party of Mark’s anger.

And call him a gossip girl, but Youngjae definitely had a thing for seeing drama that didn’t involve him play out.

“So… where, admist all that, did you two start sexin’?”

“Really, Youngjae?” Mark groaned, annoyed. “I tell you all that and all you can wonder is when me and him started fucking?”

Youngjae opened his mouth to respond, but Mark cut him off before he could even begin to talk. “You know why? Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyways.” The beta wiped hastily wiped his hands on a rag, threw it into the sink, and stomped of towards his room.

Youngjae piped out of his seat to follow the beta, instantly regretting being so teasing. “Hyung, wait,” he called as he followed Mark, who stopped in front of his own bedroom door.

Mark turned around, giving Youngjae a fierce glare. “What, you rude-ass.”

“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

They shared eye contact for a moment, silently communicating. Mark knows he may have overreacted a bit, and maybe should’ve been a little more light-hearted. Youngjae also knew that maybe Mark just needed him to listen and be a shoulder to lean on.

A deep sigh was released from Mark, who spoke up first. “I just…” The beta dropped his gaze to the floor, rapidly blinking his eyes to get rid of the tears that were pending behind his eyes. “I… He makes me feel so weak. He  _makes_  me weak, Youngjae-yah.”

The younger of the two used his best friend senses to pick up on the fact that Mark was on the verge of crying. Youngjae walked towards Mark with his arms open, which Mark fell right into with a dejected sigh. “I’m sorry, Youngjae-yah.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

Mark gripped onto Youngjae’s shirt, letting out a shaky breath. “You shouldn’t have to bother with my problems,” he created a bit of space between them, resting his head on Youngjae’s shoulder, “school’s barely started and I’m already stressing you out.” Mark scoffed, sniffling again to will the tears away.

Youngjae gave him a solemn grin, “That’s no reason to be apologizing, hyung. I’ll always be here for you— no matter how stressed it may make me. Besides, you’ve put me in a lot more stressful situations than telling me about how much of a dick Jackson is.”

“Whatever. I’m still sorry, anyways.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“Okay,  _hyung_.”

Youngjae grimaced, playfully pushing Mark out of his grasp. “No, stop. That doesn’t even sound right.”

And just like that, the two were laughing together, Mark’s particular hyena laugh sounding through the air and Youngjae’s full, but breathless laugh joining.

Because even when their lovers were the trouble and joy of their lives, Mark and Youngjae could always count on each other for a moment of pure, unfiltered warmth.

“Choi Youngjae!”

Youngjae jolted slightly as his name was suddenly yelled from behind him. He was on his way to his first class of the day, Vocal Singing and Producing, just parting from Mark moments ago.

The person who called his name approached him from behind, landing a hefty hand onto Youngjae’s shoulder. When Youngjae looks to see who the voice and hand belongs to, he can’t help but smile at the obnoxious cotton candy-esque pink hair that enters his vision.

“Kihyun-hyung!” Youngjae smiled at the shorter man, “What are you doing here?”

It’s not that Youngjae isn’t happy to see Kihyun— he’s always happy to see his second, no _third_ , favorite upperclassmen. But the older omega had graduated last year, so Youngjae was surprised to see Kihyun in front of him.

“Ah, I’m back to do some extra courses— just to enough to finish the requirements so I can teach.” Kihyun pushed the younger forward to encourage him to walk, his signature pinched smile plastered on his face.

Youngjae huffed in confusion, “I-I thought you were gonna go to Japan to do the anime soundtrack stuff?”

Kihyun kept to himself, not exactly reclusive or a loner, but he lived quite an  _interesting_ life that one would not expect him to live.

“Yeah, Japan, anime,” there was a pause that was filled with the sounds of their footsteps and the winter wind, which was broken by Kihyun sucking his teeth, “that didn’t works so to hell with those snobby Japanese execs who _really_  don’t know real talent when it’s right in front of them.  _Hopefully_ , high schoolers who pathetically aspire to be idols can appreciate what’s offered to them.”

Another thing was that Kihyun wasn’t big-headed by any means, but it took a tree nut to not hear what a beautiful singer Kihyun was— everyone in their school knew it, Kihyun knew it, and so did most of the people the older approached in hopes of sharing his talent.

_Most._

“Well, hopefully that works out. What class are you headed to?” They were approaching the path Youngjae would have to break off towards to head straight to his class.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” the pink haired omega exclaims, widening his eyes as he looks around, “my fucking class is the fucking opposite way, oh my fucking  _goddess_ ,” Kihyun let’s out a frustrated groan, “I’ll see you later, Youngjae-yah. Study hard so you can go to America and be the male Korean Beyoncé!” He yells as he speed walks in the other way they were walking.

The farewell Kihyun leaves him with manages to make the omega smile and blush.

It manages to distract from the fact that he hasn’t heard from Jaebum in more than fourteen hours.

Usually he’ll get a quick text, a ‘hi’ or ‘hope you’re doing well’— but not today, or last night.

And when Youngjae finally reaches his class with five minutes to spare before the bell, he can’t help the heavy feeling in his heart. Jaebum wasn’t in any of the dance studios— which were across from the vocal practice rooms— and he was  _always_  dancing in the mornings. Even when Youngjae was a freshman, Jaebum never missed a school morning to be inside the bright room and dance.

So Youngjae felt that the sinking feeling in his heart, which was telling him that either something was very wrong or Jaebum was really avoiding him, was rightfully justified.

_Where the fuck is Jaebum?_

Youngjae sighed as he took a seat in the class, whipping out his phone and sending another text to the missing alpha of the day.

_‘are you okay?? just a yes or no is fine.’_

Youngjae couldn’t help but feel like and over intrusive partner as he nervously it send.

_Maybe it had something to do with the phone call he got yesterday._

It was probably the most plausible reason for the alpha’s absence over the other scenarios Youngjae was conjuring up in his head.

“Welcome back, students,” Youngjae’s professor walked in, Mrs Kim— a small, thin lady who was relatively young compared to the other teachers in their school, “I hope you all had a good summer break.” She smiled. Mrs Kim soon after started the class, telling them the outline of the upcoming semester.

And Youngjae barely processed what his teacher was saying— too worried about where Jaebum was and would could possibly be wrong.

He just hoped Jaebum was okay.


	12. A Bittersweet Anouncement

After so much consideration and deep reflection, I’ve made the painful choice of ending my writing of Good Love.

There’s a couple different reasons why I reached the conclusion that ending Good Love was the best way to go. The biggest of them all is that I’m just not satisfied with how I’ve written the story and how lackluster it feels to me. One of the promises I made to myself when I began writing this fic was that I wanted to write what I wanted to read and satisfy myself, aswell as others- and, sadly, I feel as though I’ve failed at this and can’t continue to write what I feel is mediocre writing when I feel in my bones that I’m capable of more.

To those who were greatly invested in this fic and are hurt in the least bit to hear this news, you have my deepest apologies. I understand if you’re angry or upset with me in any way. As a way of relieving some of this hurt, feel free to message me on tumblr (@[gorlkpop](https://gorlkpop.tumblr.com/)) if you would like a synopsis of what the future held for all the characters. (I’d like to keep this part in private for all the theories that may exist out there:))

Again, I’m sorry and hopefully a better and more fulfilling story can come from me in the upcoming times. Thank you all so much for your love, support, and understanding. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ff was originally posted to my tumblr (@gorlkpop). Follow me there for updates and more. (:


End file.
